Collegestuck A Homestuck JohnDave Fanfiction
by What Is Hidden Stays Hidden
Summary: The economy is terrible and John Egbert decides to pursue a degree at TAU, Troll Academy University. John and Dave are roomates and John often hangs out with his buddies, Karkat and Gamzee, while dating Dave. However, John has to be cautious as Karkat and Gamzee have a lot of dirt on Dave from their high school years. What could happen? (Warning: NSFW)
1. Chapter 1

**Your name is John Egbert and your life sucks. The economy is shit and you are attending college in hopes to make more money than your parents would ever wish for themselves. You are attending TAU, also known as "Troll Academy University." Your job is to blend in with these hideous gray-skinned life forms that are widely known as "the trolls. Their school is supposedly better than the average run-of-the-mill human academy or university and graduate with a degree. You have a variety of activities and interests including marching band and computer programming and are hoping to become the school's drum major. In addition, you are so nerdy that you are often a major punching bag and eyesore to everyone else around you and you are secretly a homosexual. You are hoping that college life will be awesome and be forever life-changing. Today, you must meet your new dorm roommate. What will you do?**

(Examine dorm room.)

**There is a blonde-haired boy in your room. He is wearing dark shades and he is so cool looking compared to your nerdy and socially awkward self that it makes you sick to your stomach. He seems like a big full-of-himself douchebag looking all cool and wearing his shades and leaning up against the wall in his cool manner. His name is Dave Strider and he's your new love slave, I mean, roommate. He's incredibly hot, but you decide to not introduce yourself as a homo to avoid the awkwardness. God, do you have so many mixed feelings and emotions about him. You decide to enter the room and unload your things.**

**Dave doesn't say anything as you unpack your things. Instead, he just silently stared down at you as you continued to do your thing.**

You looked up at Dave. "Are you going to stare at me all day and not say anything?"

"No," Dave began. "I just wait until people talk to me first. When people don't talk to me I just think that they are full of themselves and that they think that they are too cool for me."

**Well then, easy for him to say.**

"Well, my name is John and I hope that we can be good roommates!"

**Dave listened and then paused for a moment before speaking.**

"So, what are you at college for…new roommate?" Dave asked as he pointed at you. "Got something cool going on for you?"

"What I am going to study?"

"Yupp," he said slowly.

"I'm undecided so far, but I really want to have something to do with computers and I want to be a part of the marching band."

Dave interrupted you. "Say little man," he begins and then pauses. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

**For a moment, you wanted to tell Dave that you weren't straight, but opted to not to come out of the closet to this new guy quite yet.**

"I don't…have a girlfriend," you replied.

"Yah that is what I thought," Dave assumed. "You seem like a complete loser, no offense, and dude; you are a total bum and need some cool stuff to do. Hang out with me and follow my lead and I could probably get you laid by the end of the week."

**You blushed and seemed flustered that Dave was already stereotyping you.**

"Thanks Dave, but I don't think the time is right to be taking advice from you…"

Dave bites his lip and remained silent.

**You then thought that it was perfect to ask Dave the same question.**

"Do you have a girlfriend?" you asked.

"Of course not," Dave answered. "Do I need one?"

"Oh, so are you a complete bum and loser, too?"

"Come again?" Dave asked.

**The talk was interrupted by a troll that came in through the door. He introduced himself as Karkat.**

"Hey human fuckasses," Karkat called into your room. "I live in the room next to you."

Dave nodded his head at Karkat and seemed to have the slightest expression of shock. "Well, that is cool, nice to meet you…again…"

"Hey, Dave?" you asked.

**Dave paused for a few seconds before answering and he looks up at you.**

"Yes?" he answered.

"How come you talk to Karkat when he first came in, but you wouldn't talk to me?" you asked. "Totally unfair…"

**Dave said nothing, but sighed.**

"Humans can be such dumbshits sometimes, so get used to it," Karkat said in an irritated manner. "Oh shit, right. You and Dave are already used to it because you two are the only two humans at this school! Well, have to unpack my junk. I hope to see you." He left the room.

"What an interesting and pleasant guy," you said.

"Yupp."

"What do you mean, "Yupp?"" you asked. "You certainly are not much for words, Dave."

"Nope."

**Dave still had not moved from up against the wall.**

You finish unpacking your things. "Hey, Dave?"

Dave looked down at you. "Sup?"

"Do you want to hang out with me? I mean, we are going to be roommates and stuff…"

"You mean…party?" Dave asked. He lit up. "You mean, have fun?"

"No, I meant to just come and take a walk with me…I was going to go and register for marching band," you explained.

**Dave silently thought for a moment and then proclaimed that a stupid idea…**

"Does it look like I play the fucking Squakaphone?" Dave asked.

**Gee does this guy have a lot of sass or what?**

You laughed at Dave's remark. "No it doesn't look like you do and you don't have to join band. Just come and walk with me, okay?"

"I'm busy."

"With what?" you asked. You were getting rather frustrated. Dave seemed really stubborn. "Why am I even asking? Just…Fine, I am just going, now…"

**You proceeded out the door and stick your head back inside the doorframe to finish up your statement.**

"…by myself!"

**In reality, you did not want to be alone, so you decided to walk next door to see if Karkat wanted to join you. You knock on the door and wait patiently.**

Karkat opened up his door and he seemed happy to see you. "Hi human fuckass, what would you like?"

"Would you mind calling me, John?" you asked and you laughed. He seemed to have a creative and somewhat temperamental personality. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me."

"Why sure…sorry if I seem like a big douchebag, I tend to call all humans "fuckass,"" Karkat explained.

"Okay, nice knowing…"

Karkat went back into his room. You could hear him talking to someone and then he returned. "Would you mind if my roommate, Gamzee, comes along?"

"Why, yes, he can.," you said. "The more, the merrier."

**You and your new friends walked down together to the music department building. There was a long line outside of the building for music-related signups. It was a pleasant and sunny day.**

"Oh fuck…a line, my favorite," Karkat said sarcastically.

"What a motherfucking miracle," Gamzee said.

"I am sure it won't be too long. Please stay with me, guys?" you pleaded.

"Of course we will, right Gamzee?"

"Sure thing, best friend," he replied.

"Hey, I know that you guys don't know me too well, yet, but so far, do think I am a nerdy socially awkward loser?" you ask Karkat and Gamzee out of curiosity.

"Nah, what makes you think that, I wonder?" Gamzee asked.

"Well, Dave thinks that I am and I got beat up a lot in high school," you explained. "Not the best years of my life."

"Gee, new buddy, high school motherfucking sucks. You look a bit nerdy, but you seem more social than most, but don't let it bother you…especially Dave," Gamzee rambled. He poked Karkat who was spacing off at something in the distance. "Hey, hey, Karkat?"

Karkat faced Gamzee. "Yes, bro?"

"We want to tell John here "the news," right? If you know what I am motherfucking talking about…"

**Karkat thought for a moment, and then remembered.**

"Oh, is this the stuff about Dave?" Karkat asked. "If I recall…"

"Yes, it motherfucking is…"

"Okay," Karkat began. "Gamz and I here went to high school with Dave. Trust me; we have a lot of dirt on him."

Gamzee nodded in approval. "Dave is a bit stuck up. However, I have to admit Karkat and I were a little too harsh on him."

"Basically, Dave is a big fuckass douchebag who thinks he is too cool for everyone. Gamzee and I took pictures of him in the men's locker room after gym class. Long story short, he's a homosexual and dresses in feminine clothing when nobody is looking…or when he thinks nobody is looking. He appears so stuck up, nobody fucks around with him."

**You then determined that it was time for the confession…or secret, if you would so call it.**

"So, would you mind if I allow you in on a little secret?" you asked.

"Sure," Gamzee and Karkat both said.

"You promise not to tell anyone, right?"

Gamzee nodded.

"Sure," Karkat said.

"I am actually a homosexual myself," you said. You were glad to get that heavy secret-of-a-burden off of your shoulders.

**Karkat and Gamzee did not appear shocked at this fact. They instead nodded and thanked you for being open and honest about it. You all move up the line and were almost at the registration table.**

"You aren't going to shun me?" you asked, a bit surprised.

"Fuck, no. You're awesome! Thanks for sharing!" Karkat said.

"Really?" you exclaimed.

"Yes."

"This goes deep, man. I'm sure that there are plenty of dudes around here looking for love," Gamzee began.

"You mean, troll dudes?" you asked.

"Of course...troll dudes," Gamzee laughed. "Are you motherfucking blind? You're white in a sea of gray skinned inhabitants. For you humans, it would be like you living in Africa and being the only white person there. You stick out like a sore thumb, buddy. What else is there?"

**You reach the front of the line. You sign up to run for the drum major position and also sign up to play the trombone in the marching band. After that, you begin to walk towards the dorm building.**

"I will just play in the band if I don't make the cut for drum major…"

"I hope that you get the spot," Gamzee said. "Back in middle school, I played the triangle."

"Good accomplishment," you said sarcastically.

"Gamzee here tends to show his thoughtfulness more than me," Karkat explained who gestured at Gamzee. "Honestly, don't take all of his words and advice. He fucked around a lot in high school…he's such a bad example…"

"You did too and we may have been the class clowns, best friend, but we were badass motherfuckers. I mean, we were hilarious. Everybody loved us. We also got the "best friends" superlative in the school yearbook and shit. We make a great team."

"Yes, we did…and we almost failed every class our senior year," Karkat said. "And you screwed up our chemistry labs by mixing Faygo in all of our chemical compounds-"

"I remember. You are pretty funny, too, but you should not lose your temper so much, best friend," Gamzee said.

"I hope that I can make a good friend here," you said.

"Stick with us and you'll regret nothing. We're pretty awesome when compared to most," Karkat said.

**You, Karkat, and Gamzee got to their dorm room floor and walk back into your room. Dave was sitting on the top bunk of the bunk beds with his legs hanging off with his hands perched on his knees. Karkat popped into your room.**

"I got your room buddy signed up for his activities, you ungrateful piece of shit!" Karkat raged.

"Karkat, calm down, it is okay, I got this," you explained as you walked towards the door. "I'll take care of any issues here and we can hang out this evening, okay? Come by soon? I just need to talk to Dave alone for a few minutes."

"Sure."

"I promise that I will come, too," Gamzee added.

**You bid farewell to his new friends. You close the door, leaving it unlocked and turned to Dave.**

"Dave, what is your problem?"

"I…I just am a bit shy sometimes and no offense, your new friends are douchebags," Dave began.

"Hey, I like them. They are honest and funny and like to joke around. Take some fun in your life for a change. You on the other hand are just very stuck up!"

Dave looked down at you from the bunk. "You think that I am stuck up, huh?"

"Yes, very. Also, we are roommates and I think that we should be honest for each other…"

**You pause for a moment and decided to "say it" and that there was no turning back.**

"Dave, I'm gay."

Dave smiled at you.

"Um, Dave?"

"Actually, I am as well."

**Oh, dear god. You declare this awkward…**

You sit on the lower bunk. "I know this is all awkward and sudden, but since we are roommates, I felt like that you should know and I don't like hiding things from people."

**You sat up straight and then Dave leaned over into your lower bunk space. Your faces were just inches apart.**

"So, if we have nothing to hide, we can forget all the shit that happened when we first met earlier and then could we just get a bit up close and personal and share everything we got, if you know what I mean?" Dave urged.

**You seem a bit unsure about this, even though he had very mixed feelings of finding Dave attractive even though he could be a bit stuck up.**

"You know," Dave began. "If we never get personal, we might never get to know each other. That is what you want, right?"

You stretch out your arms and sighed. "I suppose so."

"So kiss me."

**You want to abscond from Dave, but there is no possible way. Dave's beautiful face is only a couple of inches away from yours and nobody says "no" to Dave Strider.**

"I suppose we can, after all, there is nobody watching," you replied.

Dave leans in closer to you.

**You wonder if the blood was rushing to his head since he is hanging upside-down.**

**"**Who cares? We're roommates. What happens between us can stay alight?" Dave said.

You give in. "Okay."

**Dave leaned in closer. He was still leaning upside down from the top bunk and had perfect balance. And then he proceeded and leaned in to touch lips with you. You and Dave began to open-mouth kiss each other. How touching. You put your hands around Dave's face tenderly and you both continued to go at it. This lasted for about a minute and it then broke apart for a moment.**

"You are such a good kisser, John. Have you done this before?"

You were a bit heated and shocked. You never kissed anybody before.

**You both began to smooch, again. At the same time, you feel like a complete idiot for doing this and feel like your brain just shrunk to a fifth of its original size. Stupid, stupid, stupid. A few seconds later, the room to their dorm room flew open. Karkat was standing in the door.**

"Shit."

"John, you fuckass! And Dave!" Karkat yelled. His eyes narrowed at Dave and then he turned to look at you for a moment and back at Dave. "What the fuck are you doing to my friend here?"

"Karkat, this isn't what it looks like…I was just trying to get a random speck of glitter off of John's face," Dave lied. He clumsily fell off of the top bunk and landed on his face.

"Uh huh, sure," Karkat said suspiciously. "You were cleaning his face? With your mouth? Or is it something else…like you trying to take advantage of him?"

"No, no, of course not, and can you knock next time?" Dave asked. He was extremely red in the face.

"My apologies."

"So, you here to come get me so we can hang out, Karkat?" you asked.

"Yes, of course.

Where are we going?"

"Well, a party…the Fantroll Sorority…"

"Will there be alcohol?" you asked.

"Yes."

**Gamzee appeared next to Karkat and you and he seemed to be pondering the situation. You are not much up for parties much less the idea of sipping booze and watching everybody get wasted off of their asses.**

"I just don't know."

"You don't need to get motherfucking drunk. Just hang out with us and you will meet more people, okay? It's fun…"

"I suppose so...I'll give it a shot…and by that I don't mean the alcoholic type," you said as you turn to Dave. "Want to go to a party, Dave?"

**Dave was on the floor still. He leaned up.**

"Yes, I love parties! I am all about them even though I am a wallflower and sit in a corner half of the time. Let's get hammered, John, together. Like good up-and-personal roommates!"

"Dave, I am not getting drunk. That's stupid," you said in a bit irritated manner. You could probably hit Dave over the head with an iron mallet and he still wouldn't feel anything much less understand that you don't want to indulge yourself with intoxicating liquids.

**Dave stood up. He approached you and pleaded.**

"Come on, just try it, please?" Dave asked.

"Motherfucking peer pressure," Gamzee said.

"Gee Dave, shut up! John doesn't want to drink. Get over it already!" Karkat yelled at Dave.

"Okay, for now, but I won't give up on you, John. You need to try something totally immature and irresponsible with me sometime, okay?" Dave asked.

You ponder your mind. "I'll think about it, but no promises, yet, okay?"

"Okay…"

"I know that Dave and I have a lot of motherfucking junk on our records here from our high school years," Gamzee began.

"Yes," Karkat added.

"But let us put the past behind us," Gamzee lit up.

"I agree with Gamzee here," Karkat agreed. "Let us put out past behind us. Dave, I know that we screwed around in high school and you hate us because we were so immature and intolerable and we still are, but would you please put the past behind us and give us another chance?"

**Dave pondered the question. He put his finger to his lip and sighed.**

"I suppose I might as well."

"Okay, you coming with us?"

"Of course I am," Dave said.

**All seemed to be going better than what it had in the past. You, Karkat, Gamzee, and Dave had clean slates of emotions towards each other, minus you as you feel very attracted to Dave. Off to a party, hoping to have the night of your lives two days before the college classes start. Good friends were made and good times were about to go on. What could possibly go wrong?**


	2. Chapter 2

**You and your friends arrived at the sorority house. There were several other troll students talking and hanging out together. The female trolls that came to visit were the worst. Thankfully, nobody was drunk, yet, at least.**

Dave surveyed the area. "Perfect. So, when do we get hammered?"

"You must be quite the party animal Dave…" Karkat rambled. "I mean I didn't know that you were t_hat_ into parties. I've heard things, but the only time Gamzee and I spent with you was making your life miserable and annoying the living hell out of you."

"You two sure gave me hell alright!" he gritted his teeth at Gamzee and Karkat. It was unlike him to boil over his cool point.

"Hey, guys," you began. "I thought you all were going to start off fresh and be good friends and forget that any of that ever happened, am I right?"

"Your motherfucking correct…"

"Good, now let's have a good time," John began.

"Yes!" Dave exclaimed.

You turn your eyes back to Dave. "…and NOT get wasted!"

"Fuck, I thought you would forget," Dave said with disappointment.

**You ignore Dave's last statement and walk up to some of the other trolls at the party. They seemed very excited to meet you, and were excited that both you and Dave were the only humans attending the college. They were surprised.**

"Let us get this party started!" Dave began.

"That's cool, Dave. Just don't do anything motherfucking stupid, okay?" Gamzee said to Dave. "Don't be like me…I'm sometimes an embarrassment to myself."

"It depends, and what you said last made no sense," Dave said.

"Depends on?" you asked.

"Whatever…"

You pull Dave aside a few feet away. "Yes?" You demanded an explanation.

"I get the feelings to do…"

Gamzee rolled his eyes and he could still hear everything the short distance away. "Dave, you are motherfucking crazy…"

You whisper to Dave. "Just…okay…I know your little sexuality secret, but we are at the sorority house of visiting female fan trolls. Just…act lively and natural, okay?"

"I will attempt to," promised Dave.

**Some of the other troll beings offered you and Dave some drinks.**

You refused and then Dave said, "Heck yes, bring on the booze!"

"Dude, you better watch how much you drink because I will not drag your drunken ass back to our dorm room, you hear me?" you yelled.

Dave took a sip. "I rarely get drunk. I'm more responsible than you think, but okay. Karkat will bring me back, right?"

Karkat's eyes narrowed at Dave. "Fuck that, I am not carrying you!"

"We'll see about that…"

"Dave, I am a little concerned about you, you know that?" you said.

Dave stared at you. "Okay."

**You deemed that some of the fan trolls at the party were acting a bit stupid. Sometimes, you wonder what goes on in the teenage mind and wonder if you and Karkat and Gamzee are the only sane ones at this party.**

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to take a drink, but just one, okay? I promise that I won't be a motherfucking nuisance…" Gamzee said as he made a B-line to the food and drink table on the other side of the yard.

**Okay, maybe Gamzee wasn't going to be so sane after all…**

"I believe him," Karkat said as he took a few paces backwards.

You are not so sure if Karkat was secure about this and you looked around.

**You are wondering if there is a way in which you can abscond from this situation without making any of your new friends or acquaintances feel bad about their terrible and irresponsible teenage choices. Instead, you opt to stick around and "go with the flow." You decide to just enjoy yourself and the fact that you wouldn't have a boiling blood-alcohol content, which would be a great advantage compared to these other lunatics.**

"Aw, yes!" Gamzee called out with a drink in hand. "Party time!"

**Gamzee went to go talk to Dave and one of the fan trolls from the sorority home, leaving you awkwardly standing next to Karkat, who was a foot away from you. Thinking that this was a bit awkward, you slide in a few inches towards Karkat so that you could talk to him without the whole situation being so awkward.**

"Please respect my personal space," Karkat said without turning his head.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be in talking distance from you," you said.

"I understand."

"Hey, Karkat?" you asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to drink?"

"Fuck no! I am ashamed that the rest of my race is drinking this human sludge! It also makes you act stupid if you have too much of it!" Karkat exclaimed.

You laughed. "I have to agree with you, Karkat. We have so much in common."

"Yes, we are going to be great friends," Karkat said.

"Hey, do you want to have some soda?" you asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure."

You walk over to the table and poured some soda for both of you.

**You give Karkat one of the pop cans and urges that you both perform a toast for both of you to not act like a bunch of immature party-drunken retards.**

"To us."

"To us," you repeated.

**Both you and Karkat pop open the seals of their soda cans and sip…**

"This is super sugary…and this isn't Faygo!"

**You laughed and **Kar**kat looks up suddenly.**

"Gamzee! Gamzee! Gamzee!"

**You turn to look and ****Gamzee was standing on his head and belting out the lyrics some random Ke$ha song. He attracted quite a crowd. Dave was watching and laughing.**

Karkat sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if he is drunk or is he is being ridiculous like he usually is."

"Hey, at least we aren't the ones drunk here. Let's just watch him make a fool out of himself. Free entertainment."

Karkat ignored your comment. "Best friend! Gamzee! I think that you have had plenty to drink!"

"Heh?" Gamzee looked around to see who called his name and toppled over face-first.

"Come on, Gamzee. Let's go back to our dorm, now. I need to sober you up. I'm only doing this because I fucking care about you and…"

"Yes, I only had one drink, but I do have to admit I am a little bit crazy right now. Let's go before I embarrass myself!" Gamzee agreed.

**Too late for Gamzee to say that. You notice that Gamzee had drawn a whole crowd to the alcoholic refreshments table. They watched and went silent after Karkat said that they both should leave. Karkat did a facepalm.**

"Damn you, Gamzee, this is why we are to never go to parties. I become serious when it comes to my own safety and you act like a clown!"

"I'm motherfucking sorry, Karkat," Gamzee said. He seemed truly sorry and ashamed.

**Karkat and Gamzee leave together and say goodbye to you. Dave slipped into the corner on the porch and leaned against the railing. You joined Dave and leaned up against the railing by him. An hour later, the fan trolls were all drunked up and passed out on the lawn. Only you and Dave were fully functional and awake. There was a beautiful full moon in the sky that illuminated everything. The only other source of light was a faintly dim porch light.**

"I'm sorry, Dave, at least you didn't embarrass yourself and pass out like everybody else. Well, Karkat didn't, either. I should have had more faith in you," you said.

Dave sighed. "It's okay. I partied a lot in high school…just good fun…not always drinking. I usually was by myself on the outskirts of the crowd. I drink, but I can stop and if I have too much, I know how to wait and sober up. I'm more responsible than you think that I am. I'm sorry for what I said earlier as well…"

"I believe you, now, and I forgive you," you said. "At first, I thought that you were really stupid, but my thoughts on you have changed over the past few hours. I'm sorry I told you that you were stuck up and no fun. I'm the one that is, not you. It's just…" You sighed. "I need to be more of a risk-taker." I promise I will drink with you next time."

"It is okay, John, we all have our doubts and thoughts. After all, first impressions are not always lasting, as most would say that they are…"

"I have to agree with you on that," you said.

**You look at Dave, but not directly in the eyes. The guy always has his face hidden beneath his overly cool shades. You wonder what he is doing wearing those things, especially in the dark.**

"Dave?" you asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you wear those sunglasses all of the time? It is nighttime!"

Dave sighed.

"Come on, Dave," you urged. "Take them off for a moment. I want to see your eyes!"

"No, I refuse! I must wear these all of the time!"

"Okay, I understand that you always want to look cool, but please take them off for just a few seconds…"

**Dave seemed reluctant to your request, but he allowed you to touch his shades.**

"Now, let me take these off, okay?" you asked.

Dave seemed to not want to do this, but went with what you wanted to do.

**You slowly pull of Dave's shades and gasp. You realize that Dave's eyes were no normal color. They were a bright crimson-red. You don't know how else to describe them other than the fact that they were just gorgeous. Your heart skipped a beat.**

"Dave!"

"This is super embarrassing…"

"No, it shouldn't be! You're eyes are beautiful! You have nothing to hide!"

**You gently touch Dave's blonde hair and sweep it away from his eyes. Truthfully, they were the kind that you could stare into and get lost into hours on end. He looked like he was about to cry.**

"People harass me because of my eyes…"

"Who cares?" you asked as you tried to comfort him.

"They called me a possessed demon…"

"Who?" you demanded. "Gamzee and Karkat?"

"No, they haven't seen my eyes before. This whole thing happened back in my elementary school years. Then I moved to a different state and wore shades all the time. I proclaimed that I had medical problems and that I had to wear them all of the time."

"Well, screw what they think," you said with attitude. "Your eyes are beautiful, okay? I just want you to know that and I could care less what anybody else thinks."

"Thanks. Nobody has ever complimented me like that before. I feel…"

"Like?" you asked.

"Like you and I have a strange connection. It is very difficult to explain…"

"I feel the same way," you admitted,

"So?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to kiss again?"

You looked around. "Is there anybody watching?"

"Are you kidding me? They are all passed out, drunk."

"Just making sure."

"Sure of what?" Dave asked.

"I'm making sure that they are not awake…"

"Their time is done. They won't wake up until morning. But for us, I think that our "night" has begun…"

**You were able to stare directly into Dave's eyes and he stared back at you. It was like staring into a thousand souls that were crying out for love and affection. He had this weird trait about him. It was like he was from a different universe and you were about to experience something foreign, but in a good way…a very good way. Dave leaned in towards you slowly and you touch your lips to his and you began to kiss. This had to be one of the best and romantic moments of your life and this time you regretted nothing and didn't feel stupid about it this time around. Okay, the first romantic moment of your life. Earlier in your dorm room…that scene was just…not the same. This time, it seemed right. It felt…natural…for some reason. Even though you were passionately making out on a porch that happened to be attached to a yard full of passed-out drunken idiots, everything was perfect. You put your arms around Dave's shoulders and drop his shades to the ground. They clinked on the wood porch, but you both were too occupied with each other to care. Dave put his arms around you and he pulled you close. Dave stopped kissing you for a moment and buried his face into your shoulder.**

You gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, John…"

"I never felt this close to anyone before…"

"Shhhh, it is okay, I understand," Dave said.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"How would you understand my feelings?"

"It is because I feel the same way…being close to someone. With you. It is just very touching and reassuring."

"Oh, Dave."

**You stare back into Dave's gorgeous eyes and begin to kiss him, again. Even with Dave's mysterious red eyes, you thought no demonic presence about him. He was an angel. His lips were so soft…it was just everything that you could had imagined. Dave pulled you closer and onto the ground with him. You now were lying across him on the floor…kissing. Dave wrapped his arms around you and you part lips and tucked your head underneath Dave's chin. He was super comfortable…like one of those memory foam pillows, but better and with meaning. He leaned up slightly, sighed and then buried his face into your shoulder and held you close.**

"Dave?"

He looked up at you. Yes?

"Is there anybody watching us?"

He stroked your hair. "Who gives a shit?"

"Honestly, I could care less, too."

"Then why do you keep wondering?"

**You fall back onto Dave and hug him affectionately and begin to powerfully embrace once more. At this point in time, you wished that you and Dave could go somewhere a little more private, but your main focus was on your target and your target was not the thoughts of a bunch of sleeping drunken fan trolls and what they thought of your love partner. You ran your fingers through Dave's hair tenderly. It was one of the softest things that you felt in your life and you continued to make out. Dave put his arms around you. His body was warm up against your own. It was perfection.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You and Dave determine that it was time to return to your dorm room. After all, it was best to avoid the sorority boys and they could return at any moment. They wouldn't be too pleased to find a bunch of drunken female fan trolls passed out on the lawn of their housing facility. It was best to avoid the situation and any potential trouble. You retrieve Dave's shades and you both got up. Dave put his arm around you as you both get up to go back to your dorm.**

"I am glad that we are leaving to avoid any trouble," you said to Dave. "After all, we are underage and we could become shit-deep in trouble if we are caught."

**Dave laughed.**

"I was drinking, you weren't," Dave said.

"True," you began. "Either way, I was at a location where alcohol was present. I believe that would still count…for _me_ to get in trouble if law enforcement showed up? Then again, you're underage as well."

Dave bit his lip. "I suppose so, I guess."

**You still were holding Dave's shades and you didn't plan to give them back anytime soon. His eyes were beautiful in the moonlight.**

"Getting in trouble would be the last thing that I would want to happen," you told Dave.

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Dave said as he looked at you.

**He was so compassionate. Deep down, you knew that Dave really cared about you. **

**A few minutes later, you and Dave reach your dorm building. Once inside, you realize that the halls are empty. It was well-past midnight, so everyone was either asleep, out partying getting drunk, or perhaps a combination of the two: being asleep while drunk. In a way, you hope some of these life forms have terrible hangovers to learn their lessons. You unlock your door to your room and allow Dave and yourself inside and then lock your door.**

"So, now that we are alone," Dave began.

**He pauses as he checks his front and back pockets…**

"Shit, where are my shades?" he wondered aloud. He looked at you. "Have you seen them?"

**You pull Dave's shades from your back pocket and then proceed to the window. Dave was distracted for a moment as he continued to search. He then looks up to notice you dangling his shades out the window with an extended arm. They rested in the tip of your finger and Dave begins to flip his shit.**

"John, what the fuck are you doing?" Dave asked. "I _need _those!"

**Dave stares at your outstretched hand. You redirect your gaze and stare into Dave's eyes and he stares back into yours. He seemed to long for the item that had helped protect him all these years. You couldn't bring yourself to do anything disheartening to that face. If you were to toss Dave's shades out the window, it would basically be the equivalent of stealing candy from a baby. How stupid. God, you are such a wuss. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You want Dave to show his eyes rather than hide himself, but you are unsure as to if that was going to happen anytime soon.**

"John?" Dave asked.

**You look up.**

"Yes?" you responded.

"Are you going to just stare at me and hang those out the window all night?"

"Of course not," you said.

**You sigh and then place Dave's shades on the dresser.**

"There is nobody watching," Dave continued to talk.

"Good observation, Dave," you said as you sat on the bottom bunk.

**You are quite exhausted.**

"You want the top or bottom bunk?" you asked.

**Dave says nothing at first and then he sits on the bed beside you.**

"Um, Dave?" you asked.

"Who needs two bunks when we can be…united in one bed?"

**You think for a moment and then understand what Dave meant. So he wanted to sleep with you? How very touching…He definitely knows how to talk.**

"Oh, Dave," you began to say.

…**and oh, joy, were you letting your emotional and romantic feelings get to you tonight or what? Dave leans in towards you and puts his hands around your waist. He gently grips the fabric of your shirt. You were lying on the bed with Dave hovering over you, your lips just inches apart. Both of you begin the kiss. You lightly touch Dave's hair while you make out with him. It is rather soft and you wonder what kind of shampoo he uses. Why are you even thinking about this while you kiss Dave? You are definitely terrible at love-making. Just absolutely horrid. Dave doesn't seem to notice, though. A few minutes later, you and Dave were cuddling each other.**

"Dave?" you ask.

"Yah."

**You lean forward to whisper into Dave's ear.**

"Are you going to continue to wear your shades?" you quietly asked.

**Dave turns toward you.**

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking that if you show your eyes more often, it would help you get over your insecurity," you explained. "Hiding things just makes matters worse sometimes. You understand what I am getting at?"

"I understand, but how do I start? I don't want to make a drastic change too quickly."

"Start by sharing this secret with yours with Karkat and Gamzee," you said. "Deep down, I know that they feel terrible about whatever happened between you and them. They really care about you, actually. They are just hella terrible at showing it."

"Really?" Dave asked.

"Really," you replied. "I'll even talk to Karkat and Gamzee for you."

**Dave sighed.**

"Okay, I will try and you can tell them."

**(In a different location not far off in the same time period.)**

**Your name is Bec Noir and you tend to stay up late quite often. Very late. A few minutes ago, you finished viewing your sign-up list for marching band. After looking over all of the individual applicants, you are highly considering John Egbert for drum major. He seems like a smart and decent guy with good leadership skills. Recently, you broke up with your girlfriend, PM, and your prefer to not go into any of the details. Many students fear you. Although you sometimes come off as friendly, you also have a dark side. When you are alone in your spare time, you plot your assassinations and perform your criminal skills. What will you do?**

**(Examine office.)**

**Your office is very cluttered. You have been so busy the past few weeks that you have not bothered to organize the majority of your things. Papers and brass musical instruments are littered everywhere. Your walls are adorned with TAU spirit posters and photos of some of your favorite students whom decorated your office for you. A busy assassin and marching band instructor such as yourself does not have the time to screw around with frivolous time-wasting activities such as interior design. Cleaning is for pussies and should be left to the janitors. It would be for the best of things. You suck at picking up your crap anyways.**

**(Think about who your next victim is.)**

**You ponder your mind. Deep down, you wouldn't mind taking your sword and skewering PM for breaking your heart. However, she is the school's orchestra teacher and mail organizer and was fairly close to you. Killing her would make you look like a major guilty suspect. After all, the key to being a good assassin is having some patience and taking your time, right?**

**(Mr. Noir, you are an idiot! It's late, go to bed!)**

**You do not feel like going to bed. It is not late, in your opinion. It is early in the morning, not late at night! 4 am! Hello? Apart from that, you do not have the time to put up with smartass comments from Fanfiction readers who demand that you do things left and right. After all, you are a busy and important guy.**

**(Become "unbusy" for a moment and occupy your time with some of your activities, Mr. Busy-Guy!)**

**You hesitate, but your job is to keep the Homestuck fandom entertained and you wouldn't want to make the readers unhappy. After all, the writer (aka: Megan) would not be too happy if she got bad reviews because you decide to be a douchebag and not do anything useful for the next few pages. You thumb through the sheet music on your desk and find "Dies Irae" from "Verdi's Requiem." This is your favorite musical composition. It lingers of death and it is indeed a masterpiece.**

**(Play some music!)**

**You can't play music with the brass instruments in your office, they are awfully noisy. Nighttime noise permits and regulations are one of the many things that you must follow. Perhaps you could sing, instead?**

**(Yes, go on…)**

**You reluctantly put on a marching band hat and get up on your desk and belt out the lyrics to "Dead!" and "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance while dancing on your cluttered desk. Actually, you aren't able to dance. Instead, you were just flailing your arms around looking awfully stupid. Many Homestuck fans probably have some new headcanons involving you now. Good job to give them more things to think about. You must be very proud.**

**(Five hours into the future.)**

**You are now John Egbert. It is a pleasant morning and the sunshine was streaming through your open window along with a pleasant breeze. Dave was cuddling you in his sleep, but you want to break free as you are awake and want to go see if Karkat and Gamzee want to hang out. What will you do?**

**(Carefully get out of bed and replace "yourself" with the extra pillow as a distraction to not wake Dave up.)**

**You are now the pillow. John Egbert put you next to Dave as a decoy so he had something to sleep with besides John. You are made of 100% polyester filling and are wondering why you are thinking because stationary objects don't have thoughts. Due to that, you should honestly shut the hell up.**

**(Okay, that was stupid. Be John, I only care about what he has to do!)**

**You are now John Egbert. While the reader was distracted with the text about the pillow, you quickly changed clothes. Indecent exposure is not very pretty. Aren't you a quick and sneaky one! You slip out of your room and knock on Karkat's door next to your door.**

Gamzee opened the door. "Karkat is still sleeping," he whispered.

"Oh, I understand," you said. "Since you are up, you want to hang out or something?"

"I suppose so," Gamzee said quietly as he came out of his room and gently closed the door to make as little noise as possible to avoid waking Karkat. "What do we want to do?"

"I suppose we could just hang out in the park," you suggested.

"Sure," Gamzee said as he began to walk down the hall with you. "It's not too far from here."

"Wait, Gamzee," you said.

**He stopped walking and gave you a vacant facial expression.**

"Yes?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to leave Karkat a note to tell him where you're going?" you asked.

"I told him last night that I would be out in about in the morning," Gamzee explained. "Hopefully he _remembers_ this time."

**You both began walking again.**

"Okay, if you insist."

**Five minutes later, you and Gamzee reach the park, which was right on the edge of campus. It was the most beautiful park that you've ever seen. Green grassy hills were as far as the eye could see. There were paths lined with lampposts and random trees scattered everywhere. You tried to imagine what the view must be like at night. It must be pretty. You and Gamzee sit down on a hill facing the river with your backs up against a tree.**

"I have something that I need to talk to you about," you said to Gamzee in a serious, but caring manner.

"You can talk to me about anything, John."

"It is about Dave," you began.

"Dave Motherfucking Strider…" Gamzee droned on as if this was a topic that he's heard of a hundred times in the past minute.

"Yes, him," you stated.

"Ah, I see, what about him?" Gamzee asked.

"Well, for starters," you began. "Do you know why he wears his shades all of the time?"

"Because he's too cool to not wear them?" Gamzee suggested. "Nah, I honestly don't have a motherfucking clue…"

"Have you even seen Dave's eyes before?" you asked.

"Nope," Gamzee responded.

"His pupils are red and he is very insecure about it," you said.

**Gamzee flips out.**

"Holy shit, dude, I didn't even know!" Gamzee exclaimed.

"Dave isn't as stuck up as you think," you explained. "He is a loner because he avoids others due to this insecurity that he has. I think that if you help me encourage him to get over this, it would help him out."

**Gamzee exhales.**

"I understand, but how exactly do we help him?" Gamzee asked.

"We encourage him to hang out with us and hopefully he will open up more," you said.

"I see," Gamzee understood.

"Honestly, I hate seeing anyone miserable, including Dave," you began to say.

"Us trolls have different emotions towards each other than you humans," Gamzee said. "I used to hate Dave for being no fun, but now I have a better sense for what is happening."

"This is a lot to take in," you continued. "You wouldn't mind if I talked to Karkat about this, too? I think that he should know."

"He should have the right to-"

**Gamzee's cell phone began to ring and he looked at the screen. Karkat was calling.**

"Speaking of that lazy motherfucker," Gamzee began to say.

**He answered the call.**

"Hey about time that you woke up. I-"

**Karkat was in a rage on the other end of the line. You could hear everything.**

"Where are you, you butt-fuck?! I've been wondering where you have been all…" Karkat began to say before Gamzee interrupted to try and calm him down.

"Calm down, best friend," Gamzee said.

**Even through Karkat's outbursts, Gamzee was so chill and laid back about everything.**

"I told you that I was going out in the morning last night-"

"Well, thanks to you, I'm stuck with Dave!" Karkat exclaimed.

"Gee, best friend, Dave isn't all that bad. I was talking to John and-"

"Well, whatever you two are gossiping about better be important!" Karkat said.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Impatient, I'll be back soon, alight?"

**Gamzee disconnected the call.**

"Karkat sounds happy," Gamzee said sarcastically.

"I'll bet," you said as you got up. "Let's go back for everyone's sake before he tears the world apart."

**Gamzee laughed. The park was getting a bit noisy and crowded.**

"Motherfucking tourists…"

**You and Gamzee begin to walk towards your dorm building, arriving two minutes later. As you walk down your hall, you notice Dave talking to Karkat, who seemed uninterested in what Dave had to say. Dave was still wearing his shades. Karkat's glare went from Dave to you. His eyes narrowed and his glare was so creepy that it almost made you crap your pants…you seriously need to watch your details sometimes…**

"Hey, best friend," Gamzee said to Karkat.

"We're sorry Karkat, but Gamzee told you," you said. "Also, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, well then," Karkat began to say. "Speak."

"Actually, I need to talk to you, alone."

"Okay," Karkat said.

"In private…"

"Where?" Karkat asked.

"How about your room? We're right next door to it."

"I suppose so," Karkat agreed.

"Great! Excuse me, guys for a minute!"

**You grab Karkat by the arm and pulled him into his dorm room and close the door.**

"Don't touch me, fuckass!" Karkat said in an irritated manner as he slapped at your hand.

"Sorry!"

**You were hoping to never touch Karkat again and were hoping that was the **_**most **_**amount of affection that you would ever give him. Arm grab…totally so much touching…**

Karkat sat on his bunk. "So, what's up?"

**He seemed to have calmed down pretty quickly. You sit down next to Karkat.**

"It's about Dave," you said.

"Oh, I see."

**Karkat looked down for a moment and he seemed terribly upset.**

"Karkat, it is okay," you began to say as you tried to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Karkat repeated.

"Karkat, Dave is over whatever happened between you and him and Gamzee," you explained.

**Karkat looked up.**

"Really?"

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you about his insecurities. He's not standoffish because of what you and Gamzee did, anymore."

"Oh."

**You explain to Karkat everything that you told Gamzee about Dave.**

"I understand," Karkat said. "It's his insecurities…it all makes sense now."

"Yes," you said. "We could really help Dave."

"Yah," Karkat agreed.

**You were not so sure what caused Karkat to behave so weirdly, but he leaned forward and began to make out with you. What the fuck, Karkat? On the same topic, why were you making out with him? Dave was supposed to be your love-slave! You then realized only one emotion kept you and Karkat from ceasing the lip-locking: fear. If you pulled away, Karkat would have a fit of rage and that was the last thing that you want to see. You would probably have to wash down this memory with some heavy liquor later, even if that went against your morals. Rules need to be broken in some circumstances. You and Karkat stopped kissing for a moment and you were shocked.**

"Why, Karkat?" you asked.

"It's because I love you, fuckass!"

"But, Karkat," you began to say.

**A knock on the door interrupted everything. You were saved, hopefully…**

"Who is it?" Karkat asked as he faced the door.

"Me, best friend," Gamzee's voice came from behind the door. "Done secret-spilling, yet?"

"Sure," Karkat said as he let Gamzee and Dave inside.

**You basically wanted to worship Gamzee for saving your life, but you were too scared to move.**

"Everything all good in here?" Dave asked.

**Dave faced you.**

"Are you okay, John?"

"Sure," you lied.

"Hey best friend," Gamzee said to Karkat. "Want to hang out and pull pranks?"

"Sure, fun times," Karkat accepted.

"Want to come, Dave and John?" Gamzee asked.

"Sure," you said.

"Yupp."

**You thought it was weird that Karkat just kissed you and he acted like nothing new happened. Anyways, you and your friends left the room to go on an adventure to pull pranks. You were not so sure what kind, yet. So far, the littlest effort for this to take affect so far was all of you standing out in the hall.**

"Who are we pranking?" you asked.

"Mr. Bec Noir?" suggested Karkat.

"Motherfucking wonderful!" Gamzee exclaimed.

"That's a terrible idea!" you exclaim.

**Pranking your marching band director did not appeal to you much, but you decide to go with the flow. It is time to have some fun. What could possibly go wrong?**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Five minutes into the future.)**

**You are now Bec Noir. Once again, you are inside your cluttered office. Your time was spent typing up a paper that listed who got what positions for marching band. The last thing that you had to do was call Mr. John Egbert to inform and congratulate him on his new drum major position. You pick up your office phone. What will you do?**

**(Dial number and wait.)**

**You are now John Egbert. Your cellular device is ringing…what will you do?**

**(Answer phone.)**

**Good choice, you responsible young in. You answer with great excitement and realized that you were speaking to someone who introduced himself as Mr. Noir. Pondering your mind, you suddenly remember that this is the marching band instructor and he told you that you were the new drum major. You were stoked. This had to be the best moment of your life. Okay, second best moment, because making out with Dave was golden and that deserved the first position. After hanging up, you share the news with Karkat, Gamzee, and Dave, who all seemed proud of you and excited. After that, Karkat changed the subject.**

"So, about Bec," Karkat began.

"What about him?" Gamzee asked.

"Are we still going to prank him and how will we prank him?"

**You decided to butt in.**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" you asked. "After all, he is going to be my marching band instructor."

"Oh, come on, John," Dave said to you. "It's all in good fun."

"If you say so," you responded.

"Of course it is…a good idea," Karkat added as he turned to Gamzee. "As I said, how are we pranking him?"

"We scare the motherfucking shit out of him, that's how," Gamzee said.

**The guy is so laid back about everything.**

"…and how do we do that?" Karkat asked.

"Bucket of Faygo!" Gamzee said as he smiled and pulled a bucket out from behind his back.

**Karkat blushed and tried to shove the bucket away.**

"You brought that obscene object here?!" Karkat exclaimed. "Why, Gamzee, why?"

**At this point, Karkat was red in the face with what appeared to be embarrassment. You and Dave stop walking to watch Karkat make a scene. It was rather stunning, eye-catching, and hilarious. Some of the other troll students gathered from walking about to watch. Some giggled while others reacted the same way Karkat was reacting.**

"Gamzee, you better not fill that thing!" Karkat yelled.

**Karkat was half-crying on his knees and repetitively punching Gamzee in the stomach. You wonder what his deal is.**

"We are only going to fill it with Faygo, best friend," Gamzee said as he clunked the bucket on Karkat's head. "But, best friend, you fulfill everything in my life, even my buckets. You can fill them all!"

**Karkat gritted his teeth and took Gamzee by the arm, pushing through the crowd, and half-dragged him behind the music department building. Cool, where you needed to go if you and your friends were going to prank Bec. So close!**

"A bucket, Gamzee?" asked Karkat. "…and you joke about it? Are you the only one who feels no shame?"

**You were confused and decided to ask.**

"What's wrong with buckets-?"

"Shut the fuck up, John!" Karkat raged.

"Okay."

**Gamzee ignored Karkat's fit and unscrewed the lid to the bottle of Faygo he had and began to pour its contents into the bucket. Gamzee watched intently and then Karkat turned back around to face Gamzee.**

"Gamzee!" Karkat exclaimed.

"Shush, Karkat. I'm filling the bucket."

**Karkat did a facepalm.**

"You are so weird, Gamzee. Exactly why are we best friends again?"

**Gamzee ignored Karkat's last comment and gave him the empty Faygo bottle to hold. Karkat looked through the opening as if it were a microscope. He quickly lost interest and followed you, Dave, and Gamzee inside the back door to the music department building, which was left propped open by a doorstop.**

"How is this going to work?" Dave asked.

**You and your friends walk down the hallway. Not many lights were on. It was obvious that this was not supposed to be an "opened up" building at the moment. After all, few lights were on and several of the doors were locked and windows black. You knew Bec's office was the one at the end of the hall as that was one of the details that he gave to you over the phone.**

"How does this work?" Gamzee repeated. "Dave, I put the bucket in a certain position on top of Bec's door and then I knock. When he comes to the door and opens it up, the bucket will fall and then he gets a Faygo shower. Then we bust the hell out of here."

"Sounds sweet and legit," Dave added. "Cool."

"Remember last time we did this prank?" Karkat asked Gamzee. "It was terrible and we used a Tupperware container, not a bucket! Jeez, I still don't understand you…"

"Oh, come on," Gamzee said.

**You reach the end of the hall.**

"This is definitely going to go better than last time, best friend," Gamzee said to Karkat.

"If you insist," Karkat stated.

"Shush, Karkat," Gamzee whispered. "We are right outside of his door and he can probably hear us."

"Oh, sorry," Karkat said.

**Bec's door was propped open only a couple of inches and held open by a doorstop. You watch Gamzee as he placed the bucket on top of the door. About to knock, he stops when you start to talk.**

"Wait, Gamzee!" you whispered loudly.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" you asked.

"Sure," Gamzee replied. "I'm a motherfucking expert."

**(A minute into the past.)**

**You are now Bec Noir. Just now, you heard some students outside your office talking about pranks. As a well-informed professor, you know that "bucket of Faygo" is the most-used prank around at this campus. You also heard something being placed on top of your door. What will you do?**

**(Examine the situation carefully.)**

**You tip-toe to your door and look up. Through the few inches your door was propped open you can tell that someone placed a bucket above your door. Students can be so freakin' stupid sometimes. Didn't they know that you are smarter than this? You want to shed a new light on the situation. Let's mess with them.**

**(Quickly pull the door inward to close it.)**

**You pull the door in so that it closes. The culprits could have a taste of their own medicine for a change. Deep down, you think that college students are hilarious, but you tend not to show them that you think so. A lesson to pranksters…nobody should ever fuck with you. Not ever.**

**(A couple of seconds into the future.)**

**You are now Karkat Vantas and you are cussing up a storm because you have a bucket on your head and you are dripping with Faygo. God, you never wanted to be up close and personal with a bucket like this. Ever. It is stuck on your head, so feel twice the pain and rage and you were wildly flipping your shit. Gamzee, Dave, and John were laughing at you hysterically. What will you do?**

**(Become pissed off.)**

**You are now extremely pissed off…**

"Gamzee!" you exclaim in a bucket-muffled voice. "You were the closest to the door, why didn't it fall on you?"

"I don't have a motherfucking clue," Gamzee laughed.

"Don't giggle at me you ass-fuck!" you raged. "Help me get this off!"

"I'll help," Dave offered right away before Gamzee could reply.

**After Dave pulled a few times on the handle, the bucket popped off and it landed on the floor. You pick it up off the floor and chucked it at Gamzee who was still laughing.**

"I'm so sorry, Karkat," John giggled. "But you are so angry it is so kawaii…"

"Shut the fuck up!"

**(Inside the office.)**

**You are now Bec Noir. You opened your door wide to see the commotion. There were two humans and two trolls outside of your office. One of the trolls seemed extremely heated and was angrily chucking a bucket at the other troll's face. What an odd bunch. They ceased their activity and noticed your presence. The dark-haired human boy must be John Egbert. After all, there are only two humans going to this school. What will you do?**

**(Introduce yourself to John.)**

"I am Bec Noir," you said as you approached John. "You can call me Bec, Jack, professor. Whatever. You have my permission."

**You are now John Egbert and you shake Bec's outstretched hand. **

"You must be excited for our first marching practice tomorrow," Bec said.

"That I am!" you exclaimed. "Four am, right?"

"Correct. Right at the early time."

**Bec turns to Gamzee, Karkat, and Dave.**

"These must be your friends," Bec began. "How lovely."

**Bec turns to Dave.**

"Blonde child, you must be Dave," Bec said in awe. "The only other human student at this school."

"Right, that's me!" Dave replied. "I am not a child, though."

"The one that wears sunglasses indoors when the hall isn't well-lit, how interesting," Bec continued on. "I could call you kiddo, but you are so grown up."

**Dave says nothing.**

"Not that walking in the darkness is a terrible thing," Bec said. "You're different…special."

**Dave seemed a bit uncomfortable and Bec turned to Karkat and Gamzee. Karkat kicked the bucket a few feet away.**

"Who are you two?" Bec asked.

"I'm Gamzee," Gamzee said. "This is my best friend, Karkat," he said as he gave Karkat a noogie.

"Don't touch me," Karkat said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, I see," Bec said. "Nice meeting you all. I hate to be rude, but I am quite busy today. I will see you tomorrow at practice, John."

**Bec disappears back into his office. You and your friends leave the building.**

"Bec seems kind of cool," Gamzee admitted. "He doesn't seem to mind that we attempted to pull a prank on him. It was like he just blew it off."

"Yeah," Karkat stated. He had the bucket in his hands and peered at it in disgust.

**Karkat plops the bucket on Gamzee's head and he laughs.**

"You cease to amaze me, best friend," Gamzee laughed. "You are dripping of Faygo, but I guess we shall smell like strawberries together."

"I need to shower," Karkat said. "I'm dripping with Faygo. Speaking of which, we just wasted a bunch. Like two liters full."

"Heh," Gamzee laughed.

"Sorry I got ticked at you," Karkat apologized. "I just lose my temper sometimes. I'm over it."

"You motherfucking serious, best friend?" Gamzee asked.

"Really," Karkat said.

"You are covered in soda and smell like strawberries, but I could really care less," Gamzee said.

**He gave Karkat a hug. Best friends in the best moment.**

"I love you, too, Gamzee," Karkat said as he hugged Gamzee back.

**Wondering about what happened an hour ago, you wonder if Karkat ever made out with Gamzee. It would be weird. Mental images of that are things that you probably shouldn't be thinking about, but too late. Anyways…you believe that Gamzee's and Karkat's friendship is quite touching. You are not at all jealous because you have Dave. He was your love mate and best friend: a two in one. Nobody could ever beat that. At the same time, you didn't tell Karkat and Gamzee about your relationship with Dave, yet alone anyone else. So, it was a secret. You want that to change…soon.**

"Hey, Karkat, you got me full of Faygo," Gamzee laughed.

**Five hours later, you were sitting in your dorm room going through your stuff to make sure that you had everything that you need. Everything was perfect. You wonder where Karkat, Gamzee, and Dave are, but in a way you were glad to have a bit of time to yourself for a change. Not that there is anything wrong with your friends…you just treasure your "alone-time." You put your stuff in the organizer in your closet and proceed towards the window. The campus is indeed beautiful at night. You sit on the windowsill and dangle your legs out the window. The breeze outside was quite pleasant. What a view! Better cool air than your shitty college air conditioner that was probably over a hundred years old. It has only been two days and things were going well. Your life was looking quite better. It is a whole new beginning…for everyone. College shall be awesome. The door to your dorm room opens. You turn to look and Dave walks in.**

"Dave!" you exclaim.

"Hey John," Dave said as he approached you and petted your shoulder. "Come with me."

"Huh?" you said as you turned around, not so sure if you had heard correctly.

"Just come with me," Dave said.

**Dave grabs a folded blanket from the bed and walks to the door.**

"Where are we going?" you asked and you got off the windowsill.

"It's a surprise," Dave said.

"Oh, I like surprises!" you exclaimed.

**Dave shushes you.**

"This is only going to work if you are quiet, okay?"

"Okay," you said.

**You nod and were curious and confused at the same time. Once you and Dave leave the room, the halls were empty. Dave led you inside a closet at the end of the hall and closes the door behind you. Everything is pitch-black.**

"Um, Dave? What are we doing? Is this allowed?"

**No answer.**

"Dave?"

"Shh, John, it's okay," Dave whispered as he tried to comfort you.

**Dave pulled out his cell phone as a light and pointed it to a metal square shape on the wall. He opened a latch and he swung it open. It was an air vent. He climbed inside.**

"Come with me," Dave urged.

"I'm claustrophobic," you explained.

"It's okay, it will only be for a few seconds," Dave said as he reached out and took your hand.

**You were a bit uncomfortable with this, but followed. Truly, you are very claustrophobic, but having Dave with you made the feeling go away for some reason. Both of you climbed a ladder inside the crawlspace-like area and found yourself on the roof. You were astonished.**

"Dave, how did you know about this?"

"It's a bit complicated, but as things go, quiet people learn the most, right?" Dave asked.

"True, you're brilliant!"

**The bird's-eye view was nice. Everything was lit up in the night. The sky was starry and lit up.**

"It's beautiful," you said in awe.

"I'm glad that you like it," Dave said as he put his arm around you. "I think it is a nice place up here, for us."

"I really like it, but we should stop hiding our relationship, Dave," you began as you sat on the ground. "We need to come out."

**Dave sits on the ground next to you. He wraps his blanket around you and then himself and you sit on Dave's lap and lean up against him.**

"I understand," he said.

"I do have a bit of a problem," you began to say.

"Which is?" Dave asked.

"It's Karkat," you said.

"What about him?" asked Dave.

"When I took him into his room to talk to him privately, he kissed me," you confessed.

"Why?" asked Dave.

**He didn't seem as shocked as you expected.**

"I am not so sure why. It was super weird and I am afraid that if Karkat really does have feelings for me and he finds out about our relationship, he'll get angry."

**Dave turns to you and nods.**

"Who cares what he thinks?" Dave asked. "It's his problem."

"True, I guess," you agreed.

"I understand what you are getting at, but the sooner we tell him, the better," Dave said.

"My thoughts exactly, but I'm just a bit nervous as to how he will react," you explained.

"I know," Dave said. "Karkat is a bit weird."

"He is in his own way," you began to say. "Deep down, he does feel terrible about whatever he and Gamzee did to you."

"Really?" Dave asked.

"Really."

"I know he feels bad," Dave began. "Karkat can be terrible at apologizing. He was a bit-standoffish when he talked to him."

"I think he is like that because he feels bad," you explained.

"That's understandable, and I do give him credit and I forgive him," Dave said.

**You were glad to be with Dave. He was one of the very few people that understood you. At first, he thought that you were no fun and a bit odd, but he accepted you for your differences. Very few people do that for you. Dave was so caring, even with his mysterious side as he wallowed behind his shades. In a way, you didn't really like how he hides himself, but you are getting over it. You like nearly everything about him.**

"So, did Karkat give you any slightest reason as to why he kissed you?" Dave asked.

"Well, come to remember, he did say that he loved me," you remembered and admitted.

"Wow," Dave said.

**He seemed breathless and you look up at him.**

"When I talked to Karkat and Gamzee today," you began. "I told them about your true eye color and stuff for you. There isn't anything to worry about. They won't shun you and they actually understand you a bit better."

"Thanks for doing that for me, but could you do me a favor?" Dave asked.

"Anything," you said.

"Can you allow me to take care of my own problems next time? I mean, I gave you permission, but I should learn to take care of myself and talk about my own problems. I'm such a wuss…"

"Dave, no, you aren't," you said. "Don't say that about yourself."

"It is a bit true though," Dave continued.

"Whatever you say, Dave, but I think differently."

**You turn around on Dave's lap and remove Dave's shades. He knew what you were thinking…yes, keep those things off. Dave sighed.**

"Do you know what time it is, Dave?" you asked.

"Late enough," Dave responded. "What makes you ask?"

"I have to be up and at marching practice at 4am, remember?" you said.

"Holy shit, that is early," Dave said. "I recall now."

"I should really go to bed," you said.

"You don't need to. You have marching band practice and we have two classes that are only forty-five minutes long apiece," Dave said. "What do you need sleep for, anyways?"

**You stared up at Dave for a long time. He really wanted to be with you tonight; even if that means that you have to stay up later. You would do this just for Dave, because you love him. Saying "no" to Dave Strider was nearly impossible. Yet you could say no to anything and everything else if you really wanted to, but to Dave? Nope. You look Dave straight in the eyes.**

"I will stay up with you, Dave," you said. "Just us…together," you whispered into his ear.

**Everything was going along perfectly. You turn around on Dave's lap to face him and he leans forward and touches his forehead to yours. This moment is so perfect you wish someone could play some epic music to fit this moment. You tilt your head sideways and begin to make out with Dave and you drape your arms over Dave's shoulders and hold him close. He put his arms around you and pulled you close in return. You could never get enough of him. When with Dave, you always felt safe and secure. Both of you stop kissing for a moment. Dave looks up.**

"What's wrong, Dave?" you asked.

"I thought I heard something…"

"What could have it been?" you asked.

"No clue."

**A gust of wind came from above as something lands on your head. Dave notices the object and carefully picks it up and holds it between two fingers. It was a black feather and Dave's eyes widen.**

"Shit!"

"Dave is something wrong?" you asked as you get off of Dave's lap, noticing he was freaking out.

**No answer, just a blank vacant look.**

"Dave?" you repeated.

"It's him," Dave said without looking in a different direction as his jaw dropped.

"Who and what?"

"He's prototyped," Dave continued.

"Dave, what the hell are who talking about? Who?"

"Bec is in his other form…"

**You said nothing.**

"He is in our presence," Dave continued.

**Another gust of wind swept across the roof as a large black winged figure landed on the roof. It wasn't quite wolf or human. It laughed and it highly resembled Bec. Gee those teachers into the arts are so strange.**

"Surprise, it's me!" Bec said as he drew a sword.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Bec…"

**You are now Bec Noir. It was a great idea to transform into your prototype in order to have wings to be able to fly around on the roof. Spying on John and Dave was also a great idea. However, you were not going to tell them that tiny detail because they would think that you are a creepy pedophile that likes to watch them kiss, but they probably have thoughts already. What will you do?**

**(Prepare to slay John.)**

**You point your sword in John's direction.**

"What are you doing, Mr. Bec?" John asked.

**You had no intent on responding to John. Your sword was already pointed at him and Dave seemed to be getting a bit antsy and nervous as well. Those two had sometime that you didn't have and probably never will: love. If you couldn't have that, then why should they? Poor Dave, it would be a complete pity if you decide to slay John right before his eyes. However, you could not bring yourself to kill John. Why should you? After all, he is supposed to be your drum major for your band so he has more value than Dave. For a moment, you think about killing Dave instead, but you did not move anymore. Was your one-percent soft side taking over? It shouldn't because your ninety-nine percent dark side is way more used than your one percent. You stand there looking like a complete idiot while John laughs at you casually like this is some sort of joke while Dave freaks out.**

"What's with the sword?" John asked.

**You sigh, but still don't lower your weapon.**

"Forget what you saw," you said. Your gaze goes to Dave.

**Dave steps in front of John…to protect him, perhaps? What a hero. Or shall it seem like more of a stupid heroic act…risking his life like this? Perhaps if you launch your sword this will be an easy double kill, with one throw. Skewer them both.**

"Let's make the sounds of music, John," you began to say. "With your death!"

**John's jaw drops in shock.**

"Why, Mr. Bec?" John asked you.

**Dave was heated and angry as he spread his arms out wide in front of John to shield him. Once again, what a hero…**

"If you are going to try and kill John, you'll have me to fuck with first!" Dave exclaimed as he drew a ninja sword out from behind his back.

**John gasped and you held back a snicker. Interesting kid…**

"Why do you have that Dave?" John asked.

**Dave turns to John for a moment.**

"Since I was harassed during my childhood, I've always carried some sort of weapon on me," Dave said. "But this is the first time that I have ever been driven this far! That guy is just another enemy standing in my way!"

"Mr. Bec?" John asked once more.

**You didn't want to answer, but sometimes, you must do things that you do not want to do.**

"What?" you asked.

"What do you want with me?" John asked. "I'm going to be your drum major and everything! What have I ever done wrong to you?"

**You sigh and determine that you might as well talk about your breakup and how you will never find love. With that, you will not go into too much detail. You would keep it short and sweet because you prefer not to talk about those sorts of things. While thinking, you sit on the ground, but you still have not said anything, yet.**

"You know," John began as he approached you and sat on the ground next to you after you said, 'I'll never find love.'

**You look at him.**

"I thought that I would never find love, either," John continued. "That was my thought at first, but everything turns out fine. We all find love at different times in our lives. Dave here…"

"Not if I can help it!" you interrupted abruptly as you stood up.

**Since John wasn't near Dave anymore, that left Dave as an open target. He would go instead. You launch your sword at Dave, which went straight through his chest. Dave collapses on his knees and then falls onto his back. You then proceed to laugh your evil villain-like laugh and then proceed to fly away. You could kill John, too, but that would be just more tedious work and you have more important things to accomplish.**

**You are now John Egbert. Your boyfriend was just slain and you run to his side. You couldn't believe Bec had done this and it all happened within a split second. Racing to Dave, you collapse at his side. There was no point in calling 911. Dave seemed to be a goner. His shirt was soaked with his own blood. You didn't want to draw the sword back out of him since you believe that it will draw more blood and you didn't want to hurt him. What will you do?**

**(Sob uncontrollably.)**

**The one that you care about is now dead. You collapse onto Dave and cry, which is causing your own clothing to be soaked with his blood, but you are too upset to care. All hope has been lost. Your mind is in so many different directions that you can't think straight and could not think of anything else to do besides cry. You seem to be in a daze for a moment. Perhaps the end was not…yet…near?**

**You wake up with a start in your bunk in your dorm room. Something was lying next to you and your head was resting on whatever it was. It was soft. You turn your head and look and realize that you were sleeping on…feathers? The person next to you seemed to resemble Dave quite well, but was it a person? More like a genie-angel thing with a glowing orange hue. Holy shit, why was he sleeping by you and who is he? Also, you check your bedside clock and begin flipping your shit because you realize that you missed marching band practice. Also, was Dave still alive? How did you get back in your own bed and why were you wearing a different set of clothes than last night? So many questions with no answers, yet. The orange guy gets up by flapping his wings and he kind of hovered…floated in air near you. What will you do?**

**(Converse with the fellow.)**

"Are you an alien?" you asked him as you couldn't think of much else to say.

**You were slightly freaking out.**

"Nope," he said casually as he continued to float.

**How paranormal. You sit up in bed.**

"I have never seen you before," you began. "Who are you and where is Dave?"

"I am him," said the figure. "You can call me 'Davesprite.' The Dave that you know is alive and well and I am his future form."

"I see," you understood.

**But in your mind, you are very confused.**

"It is a bit complicated," Davesprite said.

"I see, now where Dave is?" you repeated.

"He is still up on the roof," Davesprite said coolly. "Don't worry, he's in good care."

"Good care as in the EMT came?" you asked.

"No, I've been taking care of him," Davesprite said. "The guy is lucky to be alive. That sword was a couple of inches away from stabbing him through the heart. It is just a cut near the stomach and he bleeds easily. I stitched him up, he should be fine."

"You stitched him up?!" you repeated in shock. "What are you, a surgeon?"

**You tried not to appear livid.**

"Gee, chill the fuck out," Davesprite said taken aback. "He's going to be okay, I promise, John."

"How do you know that?" you asked. "And how do you know my name?"

"I'm future Dave, I know everything."

**You finally calm down.**

"What about marching band, and where is Bec?" you asked.

…**because the last thing on Earth that you need to miss is marching band…**

"Bec fled," Davesprite said. "Don't worry, your practice got cancelled. He goes on these angry rampages and usually he isn't seen until a couple days afterwards. Bec is terrible at trying to murder people and making sure that they stay dead. He mostly brutally injures him. He'll be back soon, forget the douchebag. He'll show his hideous face when he feels like it."

"Oh," you said. "Has he ever been caught?"

"Nope," Davesprite said. "He's a sneaky one. He either gets away and the guy is so frightening that nobody dares to turn him in. He's just an interesting jar of cookies…"

"Hmm," you thought.

**Jar of cookies? What? Hmmm…you have exactly fifteen minutes to be at your first class.**

"Is Dave doing well enough to come to classes today?" you asked.

"He is fine, but I do believe that he should rest up for most of the day," Davesprite mentioned. "I will be going in his place for today."

"I see, you…go to class?"

**Davesprite began to joke around with you.**

"Gee, why the fuck would I not?" he asked.

"So, why would you go if you are future Dave and you know everything?" you asked.

"Take notes for him," Davesprite said. "He will need them."

"True," you said.

**Davesprite floated to the closet and took Dave's bag.**

"Hey Davesprite?" you asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you take me to see Dave later?" you asked.

"Of course."

"Let's just have fun for now," you said to Davesprite.

**Overall, you were thrilled to hear that Dave was going to be okay and you had Davesprite to hang out with.**

"Have fun?" Davesprite asked.

"Yes, have fun," you repeated.

"Have fun, in class, seriously?" Davesprite asked.

**That was a bit awkward.**

"…because going to Troll History and English 101 sounds like tons of fun!" Davesprite snapped.

**You did not think that you would ever see this guy lose his cool.**

"Okay, I have those classes, too," you began. "We'll go have 'fun' later," you said as you made the quotation gesture with your fingers after saying 'fun.'

**You and Davesprite left the room to walk to your first class. For Davesprite having an appearance on the opposite side of the spectrum than the trolls, you were surprised that nobody stopped and stared. Perhaps they were used to this.**

"Why do we even have to take troll history anyways?" Davesprite asked as he followed you be floating next to you. "Darn lowbloods should know about their own heritage. Are they stupid?"

**You laugh.**

"Maybe not everything," you began. "Also, the human students are required to take it. It's a four-credit prerequisite."

"Damn…"

**A minute later, you and Davesprite reach the building for your class and enter. Your classroom is at the end of the hall. Some of the trolls started at you? Perhaps it was because you are a human? You just smile awkwardly and wave and act as if this was nothing new. Some of them exchange glances. Total confusion at its best. Both of you enter the lecture room and take seats in the middle row next to each other.**

**The teacher is an older guy…a troll. (Duh!) He has nubby horns and is elderly-looking with round glasses. To sum it up, he looks like a wrinkly version of Harry Potter. He introduces himself as "Mr. Senone." Right away, you could tell that this class was going to suck nubs. The guy had a very boring and monotone voice. He was like one of those guys who was one of those veterans in the war and you could imagine him droning on, beginning every sentence with, "back in my time…" Groan.**

"Behold our human students!" exclaimed Mr. Senone as he pointed his hand out in your direction.

**He didn't sound monotone there and then the students turned their heads and stared. You don't understand why trolls were either fascinated by or wanted to make fun of humans. It was new and weird.**

"So we have an ordinary student and a cosplayer, now lovely," Mr. Senone stated. "How lovely."

**He faced Davesprite.**

"You must be Dave!" he said. "Pleased to-"

"Excuse my absurdness, but I'm Davesprite," Davesprite said. "I'm just taking over for Dave today. He's out not feeling too well."

"Ah, my apologies," Mr. Senone said. "So we have the human John and his crack-head sidekick then."

**You did a facepalm and the class erupted with nervous laughter.**

"Dude, I'm offended," Davesprite whispered to you.

"Get used to it," you said quietly. "They make fun of life forms like us."

"Mocked by students? Okay. But, by a teacher? Not cool."

**You shushed Davesprite. Mr. Senone got behind his podium and began to lecture about the first chapter, which had to do with troll relationships. Couldn't they use the words "love" and "hate?" No, they used quadrants and talked about complicated feelings and matespritship, moirallegiance, auspisticism, and kismesissitude. Complicated junk…why? You continue to listen and try to not to fall asleep. Scratch that, too late. You space out and your head falls from your hand that you use to prop your head up and you bang your head on the table. Ouch. Thank god nobody noticed. That would have been embarrassing. You clutch your stinging forehead with your other hand. That is definitely going to bruise. You look over at Davesprite. He had pushed up his shades onto his forehead and was twirling his pencil. Dang, his handwriting in Dave's notebook for his notes was beautiful compared to your shitty chicken-scratch marks in yours. You are really jealous. Davesprite turns to look at you.**

"Learning about quadrants is super boring," Davesprite said quietly.

"Yah, I agree," you said.

**Having yours and Dave's notebook open next to each other made your notes look wildly pathetic. Yours were in preschool-like handwriting. Oh well, only **_**you **_**needed to understand them.**

"I hope our English class isn't _this _boring," Davesprite whispered.

"This class is forty-five minutes and we have thirty-five of them left," you whispered as you went back to taking notes.

**Davesprite groaned. He flipped to the back of Dave's notebook and tore out a sheet and began to doodle. You were hoping classes would get over sooner so that you could see Dave. He must really miss you. Back to taking notes…ten minutes later, Davesprite began poking you in the face with the butt-end of his pencil. It was funny at first, then wasn't after you had a bunch of round eraser-marks on the right-side of your face.**

"Dude, knock it off…"

"I finished by drawing," Davesprite whispered.

**He scooted his paper towards you. Damn, was he good at drawing. He drew a picture of Mr. Senone wearing nothing but a tutu over boxer shorts. He was riding a pink flamingo and waving a magician's wand raving, "IMMA MAJICIAN!" You laugh at the comical doodle and look back at Dave's notes. Dang, he had like five pages and you only had a page and a half.**

"You're a good artist," you complimented Davesprite as you scooted the paper back to him. "Are you going to take anymore notes for Dave?"

"I know everything," Davesprite said. "I wrote down all the important details that he _needs _to know for this class."

**Wow, this guy is a genius! You feel dumb for even asking. Davesprite resumes poking you in the face with your pencil.**

"Dude…"

"Sorry," Davesprite apologized as he attempted to balance his pencil on his nose, instead.

**Ten minute later, Mr. Senone stopped talking.**

"That's all for now. Read chapters two and three by Friday," Mr. Senone announced.

**He looks back up at you and Davesprite.**

"Let's see how our human students are at taking notes," he said as he walked down your row.

**Oh, dear god…**

"You have nice handwriting and you clearly know many topics in this class that I have not covered yet," Mr. Senone said to Davesprite. "Very good."

**He continued to your notes and you are surprised that he could read your shitty marks.**

"Yours are okay," he said to you.

**Just okay?**

"See, class?" Mr. Senone stated. "Humans are smart, too."

**Some students agreed and they either seemed bored or tired.**

"Dave?" asked Mr. Senone.

"It's Davesprite," Davesprite reminded.

"Sorry, but I have a question for you," Mr. Senone said.

"Okay," Davesprite said.

**What has he got to lose? Mr. Senone already made him feel uncomfortable enough. You carefully drag Davesprite's drawing across the tabletop and slip it inside your notebook, hoping that Mr. Senone did not see it.**

"Do you ever shave much less wear a shirt?" Mr. Senone asked.

**What the f-?**

"I have feathers, not chest hair!" Davesprite snapped.

"What an interesting specimen, class!"

**They laughed again. You can tell that Davesprite was irritated and you were becoming rather ticked off yourself.**

"Do you have nipples, Davesprite?" asked one of the students.

**The class erupted in laughter once again. Five minutes later, you and Davesprite were out of the room.**

"Dude, that was terrible," Davesprite said. "We need to get out and get a different teacher."

**You and Davesprite begin to walk to your English 101 classroom.**

"Everything is full," you said. "Besides, it is only for a quarter."

"Easy for you to say!"

"Why are you so concerned?" you asked. "Dave will be putting up with him, not you!"

"Dude, I've already 'put up' with him," Davesprite said.

**An hour later, you came out of your English class.**

"Doc Scratch makes a cool English teacher," Davesprite admitted.

"Yeah," you agreed. "At least he rents textbooks to us. Reminds me of high school and can save some money. No need for me to be college-broke. Way to end classes today on a positive note."

"Yupp."

"Can we go and see Dave?" you asked.

"Yes," Davesprite said. "Just, get on my back and I will fly you to the roof."

**You obey. Once you both landed, Dave was sitting on the ground.**

"Dave!" you exclaimed as you raced over to hug him.

**You burst into tears out of joy.**

"I am so glad that you are safe, you could have died!" you sobbed.

**You lie across Dave's lap and look at him and then bury your face into his shoulder. Dave put his arms around you and hugs you.**

"It's okay," Dave whispered. "I'm okay. It is just a flesh wound. I was willing to die for you if it came to that, but, I'm fine."

"I don't want you to die," you said in a muffled voice into Dave's shoulder.

**Davesprite flies over and hovers above you and Dave. He looks down.**

"How are you feeling, Dave?" Davesprite asked.

"Better, now," Dave answered. "I was really lightheaded earlier, I just needed to rest."

"That's good," Davesprite said.

**You still have not removed yourself from Dave.**

"Why didn't you put me in my bed?" asked Dave.

"You looked comfy after I fixed you up," Davesprite said. "I can't believe you made me stitch up your deep cut with a needle. You got blood all over my feathers and it was gross. I had to wash up afterwards. You're welcome."

"Thanks," Dave said. "Don't go acting all full of yourself for saving my life. I am very grateful, but you don't need to act so boastful…"

"Pfft, so are you and you are so full of yourself!" Davesprite said coolly.

"So are you," Dave said back.

"Dude, talking to you is like arguing with myself," Davesprite said. "Just do me a favor and shut up."

"Okay," Dave laughed. "Can we get down from here?"

"Yes," Davesprite replied.

**Davesprite flew you and Dave back through your dorm room window. Karkat and Gamzee were inside.**

"Dave, what the fuck happened to you?" Karkat asked as he took notice of Dave's stitched up cut when he examined it for himself. "Who did this to you?"

"Bec," Dave replied.

**He rolled his shirt back down.**

"How did you two get in our room?" you asked.

**Davesprite wrapped his tail around one of the metal rails on the top bunk and hung upside down. He wrapped himself in his feathery wings and fell asleep.**

"The door was unlocked," Gamzee said. "We tried to get ahold of you and we got motherfucking worried…"

"Yeah," Karkat added. "Sorry that we barged in…"

"That's okay," you said.

**Karkat turned to Dave.**

"Why didn't you go to the emergency room to get that fixed, instead?" Karkat asked. "Have you lost your goddam mind? You could have died from losing so much blood!"

"It is okay, Davesprite took care of everything," Dave said.

**Everyone looked over at Davesprite who was snoozing while hanging upside down. He was like a giant feathery bat.**

"Does all he do is sleep?" asked Gamzee.

"Nah, he wakes up if I'm in danger or if something cool happens," Dave said as he walked over and stroked Davesprite's feathers.

"We were coming by to ask if you wanted to go to another party tonight," Karkat began.

"Same place," Gamzee added.

"Will there be alcohol?" you asked.

**Why do you have to ask this each time when invited to a party?**

"Yes, always," Karkat said. "You don't need to drink. I rarely do myself."

**Davesprite woke with a start.**

"Party?" Davesprite asked. "I like those!"

**Oh dear god…not him, too…**

"Yes," Gamzee said. "Come with us."

"Okay," Davesprite said with excitement.

"Davesprite, you party?" you asked.

"Why, yes," Davesprite said as he got off the bunk and floated in between you and Dave.

"Dave, you going?" you asked.

"Yes," Dave said. "I'll be fine, I just can't put a lot of stress on my side or else my stitches will come undone…"

**What lovely mental images…**

"I am a bit concerned about you, but, okay," you said.

"I'll be okay," Dave said.

**You and your friends were off to a party…with Davesprite. This would be interesting. What could possibly go wrong and what will you do?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A few minutes later, you, Dave, Karkat, Gamzee, and Davesprite arrive at the party. This time, the party was being held inside as it is raining quite heavily outside. You start to wonder if the Greek system is just used to create party houses. Perhaps. A moment later, you turn to Dave.**

"Dave," you began. "I am concerned about you after what happened last night. Try and be careful."

**You really want to give Dave some affection, but you two don't as Gamzee and Karkat don't know about your relationship, yet. You don't want to freak them out and you plan to tell them…soon. Now was not the best time.**

"Don't worry about me, John, I'll be fine," Dave said as he turned to you.

"Okay, I am making sure," you said.

"You need to stop worrying so much, John," Dave said. "Worrying isn't good for you. You should be more laid back like me."

**He is so attractive when he says that. One of the sorority house trolls offers you and your friends some drinks.**

"Sweet and thanks, alcohol!" Gamzee exclaimed as he graciously accepted.

**Karkat did a facepalm.**

"Gamzee, remember what happened last time we came here?!" Karkat exclaimed.

"Yes," Gamzee replied. "I act ridiculous. Yah, yah, I know that. No need for you to remind me."

**Karkat stared at Gamzee through narrowed eyes. Loud music began to blare. The bass was pumping throughout the house and the mass cloud of party-goers start dancing. Dave went to join Gamzee, leaving you awkwardly standing with Karkat and Davesprite in the midst of the rest of the party guests.**

"I think I will go and get a drink, too," Davesprite said.

**Oh dear god, not him, too.**

"Fuck, no you won't," Karkat raged as he tried to nab Davesprite by the wing before he floated across the room.

**Karkat lands face-first on the ground since he couldn't grab onto Davesprite.**

"Are you okay, Karkat?" you asked as you tried to help him up.

**Karkat lifts his head up.**

"Please don't touch me," he said.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

**Dave came back over to you a moment later with a beer can. Abscond! Quick, do it…before it is too late! Dammit! You cannot abscond…you are surrounded by too many party animals.**

"Hey, John," Dave said. "Remember last time you promised that you would drink with me…or at least try it?"

**You remember. That was the most stupid promise you ever made to anyone, but you guess it would be okay if you only had a **_**few **_**sips of an alcoholic beverage. Why could it hurt? It is so difficult to say no when Dave, Gamzee, and Davesprite are staring at you. As you said many times before, nobody says "no" to Dave Strider. God, do you hate peer pressure. You could not say no this time around for the life of you.**

Karkat immediately got up off the floor and cried, "Don't do it, John!"

**You ignore Karkat and take a sip. It wasn't too bad, you guess. If you get drunk…it would be actually be the first time you would end up becoming drunk in your life…that is, if you do.**

"It's not too bad, now is it?" Dave asked.

"Sure," you said nervously.

**You could feel imaginary waves of stupidity pulsing through your body already. Gee, what is wrong with you?**

"Dave, you fuckass!" Karkat butted in. "Why do you always have to pressure John?"

"Get over it, Karkat," Dave said coolly. "I didn't force him to do anything."

"Yeah, Karkat, I made a promise," you added.

"…and when was this?" Karkat demanded.

"I told Dave I would drink with him sometime, but I told him that after you and Gamzee left that other party that we went to!"

**Karkat's jaw drops.**

"Do I believe my ears?" Karkat asked aloud. "And must I have to shout more? The music here is so fucking loud, my ears are going to bleed!"

**Karkat proceeds to sit on the couch in the living room area not too far from where you are currently standing. Gamzee joins him.**

"This party is going to be off the motherfucking hook!" Gamzee exclaimed.

**In your head, you are praying that Gamzee does not embarrass you. If anyone asks, he is a foreign exchange student embracing his culture and you would then say no more.**

"Okay, everyone!" a voice called out fifteen minutes later.

**The music died down for a moment. The guy who called out introduced himself as Equius. He came down from upstairs and into the living room.**

"I thought it would be time that we play a game," Equius announced.

**Most of the attendees become excited.**

"Now, now, hold up," Equius said. "We are going to play seven minutes in heaven!"

**Many people groan at the statement.**

"How old are we, ten?" Dave shouted out.

**Eruptions of laughter swept across the room and Equius turned to face Dave.**

"Hey, shut up!" Equius snapped. "It will be fun! After all, over half of us are kind of…tipsy. This should be interesting."

**Everyone seemed to think that this was a good idea.**

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?" Karkat droned. "What kind of party is this?"

**Dave comes and plops down on the couch next to Karkat. There was no room left on the couch and you sit across from them. Equius comes into the room with an empty bottle.**

"I shall spin the bottle and whichever pair it points to must spend seven minutes in the bedroom together!" Equius said.

"…and if we refuse?" asked one of the trolls.

"If you choose you chicken out, you must remove an article of clothing…of my choosing!"

**Random females in the crowd giggled. Sluts…you would prefer to spend seven minutes in a room with someone than strip down. Gosh, the original version of this game was so much simpler, cleaner, and innocent. Was it pre-elementary? Yes. Gee, you wish you could be younger and care-free and not have to spend time with people who act stupid. What happened to those times and what happened to everyone since then? Equius stood in the middle of the circle.**

"I'm going to spin this sucker, now!" he announced and he did.

**Everyone in the room became anxious. It took a minute for the bottle to stop spinning. One end pointed to Karkat, while the other pointed to…**

"Hey, Nepeta!" called out Equius.

**You start sipping down the rest of your beer. After all, when you are drunk, you don't remember much. This goes against your morals, but you can tell where everything is going and you don't want to remember…**

"Nepeta?" asked Equius again.

"Yes!" said a female troll.

**The girl had a cat hat and kitty tail. You had to admit she was super perky and adorable.**

"The other end points to me, Equius?" she asked as her tail perked up.

"Yes," Equius said. "Now, get in the bedroom with this fun-guy, here."

**In your head, you laugh. Karkat does not seem very fun. He had his arms folded.**

"No, way!" Karkat said.

"Listen, shorty," Equius said to Karkat. "If you don't go in with Nepeta, you must remove an article of clothing and when I am the moderator for this game, usually the pants come off first."

**Karkat's eyes widened and he began to flip his shit. He obeyed and got into the room with Nepeta.**

**You are now Karkat Vantas and you are sitting alone on a bed in the bedroom with Nepeta Leijon, the furry-girl. She was on the furthest part of the bed from you and you scooted over to the other side to avoid being contaminated with her germs. You are an elementary school-style being. Still believe in cooties, much? She stares at you through her glittering eyes while you stare…looking like a total idiot. What will you do?**

**(Ask her something, don't do nothing!)**

"Are you drunk?" you asked Nepeta.

**Good job, of course that would be the first thing that you would ask her.**

"Oh, no, I would never," Nepeta purred as she crawled toward you.

**Oh, mercy, mercy, MERCY! She put her hands on your shoulders.**

"We can at least kiss while we are in here, right?" she perked up.

**You consider for a moment.**

"Maybe," you consider.

"We must do something, Mr. Sour-puss," she cooed.

"I suppose so," you said. "After all, I am in here only because I don't want Equius to pants me."

**Nepeta giggles.**

"Oh, he would never do that," Nepeta laughed. "I know Equius quite well. He is so funny."

**Being humiliated in bunch of a bunch of drunks does not sound like a laughing matter.**

**You are now John Egbert. While Karkat was in the room with Nepeta, you consumed another can of beer. Your stupidity level will only end up rising more and you are beginning to lose your senses. Not good. Karkat walked up next to you and fell to his knees.**

"Anything happen, in there, Karkat?" you asked slowly.

**Your speech was starting to sound slightly slurred. You are drunk. No question about it.**

"I am not going back in there, ever," Karkat said.

"Okay, Karkat, I won't ask," you laughed. "You two probably had some sloppy make outs…"

"Just shut up."

**Equius spun the bottle again and one end points to you…and you look to where the other end pointed to…and you slowly look up to…Dave. Oh, great…okay, oh great in a good way and a bad way. What if everyone finds out, about…?**

"We can't put two guys in a room together, that's weird!" Nepeta giggled.

"So what?" Equius asked. "The majority of us trolls are not straight. Both of the human students play by _our _rules here!"

**The crowd cheered. You felt like you were in a zoo as Dave feverishly waves at you. The last thing you wanted to do was remove your clothes in front of everyone. Equius would probably be sure to embarrass you ten times more than anyone else since you are a human. You slowly stood up and you lose all feeling in your toes and the palms of your hands are all sweaty and walk into the room with Dave, who closes the door behind you.**

"We are alone," Dave said.

"Dave, no," you said.

**You felt weird…you never felt like the way that you do now before. Feeling so attached and attracted to Dave and yet so drunk at the same time. It was weird, but in a good way…somehow.**

"What should we do?" Dave asked.

**You smile. Dumbfounded. Your lip twitches.**

"Dude, have you ever been drunk before?" Dave asked you.

**You flop on the bed and look at the ceiling and lean up to look at Dave.**

"This is…my first time," you said.

"Oh," Dave said.

**He smiled.**

"I see exactly how it is," Dave said as he crawled up on the bed towards you.

"Um, what are we doing, Dave?" you asked.

"What we should had done a long time ago," Dave said as he leaned closer towards you.

"Uh, huh," you said.

**Dave touched his forehead to yours and his blonde hair sweeps across your cheeks. He was so attractive. You wouldn't feel as weird if Dave was as drunk as you are. His hair lightly touches your face.**

"Dave your hair…it's sweeping my face," you giggled. "That tickles, stop it."

**Dave shushes you as he pushes his shades up onto his head. You stare into his gorgeous eyes...**

"If this is what it is like to be drunk, I should become this way more often," you giggled.

**You then snort. Gosh, you're an unattractive wreck, but for some reason, Dave seems to like that.**

"You are such a dork, John," Dave said with a smile as he stroked your face. "You're beautiful, but you're my dork."

**You wonder whether or not Dave was truly drunk. One thing was for sure: you were not keeping track of how many of your seven minutes that you had left. Dave leaned in towards you and you both began to make out. His lips were soft up against yours. Your bodies were hot against each other. Somehow, both of you had removed your pants, but you did not remember all of the details of that happening. All that you know is that he is touching you in very intimate ways. You also know that you are going to regret this later on. Everything seemed like figments of your imagination. Dave has never touched you like this before. It seemed **_**unreal…**_**heavenly and perfect.**__**Was this…a dream, perhaps? It couldn't be. It seemed so distorted and real…at the same time. It was a strange and very unexplainable feeling. Maybe you would know more if you did not consume so much alcohol, you idiot. Dave clung onto you and stopped kissing you for a moment.**

"Isn't this…perfect?" Dave asked you as he stared into your eyes. "It is like a dream, but what we have is _real_."

**You smile at Dave as you couldn't think of anything else to do. Then, you speak.**

"Dave?" you asked.

**Dave leaned in towards your side and whispered into your ear.**

"Yes?" Dave asked you.

"Whose bed are we in?" you asked.

**Of course you would ask something like that.**

"Fuck, how would I know?" Dave responded.

"I just think that it is a bit odd that we are doing things to each other in bed that is in an environment that is not our own."

**Dave shushes you once more.**

"That is the last thing to worry about," Dave whispered. "Shhhh…"

**You remain shushed. It was like he magically silenced you. Dave turned on his side and you turn over and stare into his eyes. You wrap your arms around him and he embraces you, beginning to kiss passionately once more…**

**All of a sudden, the door flies open. It was Equius. You must have overdone your seven minutes. Oh, shit…**


	7. Chapter 7

**You wanted to disappear. Actually, scratch that…more like "turn invisible." Is that even possible? Nope, nope, nope. After all, what is more embarrassing than being caught by one of the trolls while you had your pants down…with Dave? Nothing more. Equius laughs while you struggle to put your clothes back on and Dave hides on the other side of the bed on the floor like a whiney puppy. **

"Not cool," Dave said chillingly to Equius from across the room.

"Please don't tell anyone," you begged.

**Equius laughs. Obviously you are going to get the complete opposite of what you are wishing for.**

"More like three hours in heaven!" Equius laughed.

"Shut up!" Dave exclaimed. "I don't need your comments."

**Equius ignores Dave.**

"Hey, everyone!"

**Shit…**

"Come quick, guys!" Equius yelled. "They were kissing!"

**Compared to Equius, you are a twig that could be snapped in half…just add your awkwardness and asthma there. The guy was just tough and hard to stop. If you were the complete opposite of…well, you…you would seriously beat the tar out of him for calling attention over in this direction. Perhaps you would have done something quicker if it were for you not being so drunk. You are indeed very stupid and are questioning yourself as to why you decided to drink so much in the first place.**

"What, Equius?" Nepeta's voice came from around the corner outside of the room as she caught up to them.

**Karkat shows up next. Oh, dear god…**

"John…" Karkat began.

**Oh great, here it comes…**

"You and Dave are…" Karkat continued.

**Just say it, Karkat.**

"Going out? Together?" Karkat asked.

**Dave stood up.**

"We-" you began to say before Dave interrupted you.

"It's okay, John, I can take care of this," Dave said.

**You are relieved that Dave is covering for you. Equius seemed totally confused and Karkat's facial expression dropped.**

"Yes, Karkat, John is my boyfriend," Dave finished.

**Karkat's jaw drops. Oh great. You hope that he does not throw a fit.**

"But, John," Karkat began.

**More of the trolls showed up at the door to watch. At least you and Dave have your clothes back on at this point in time.**

"Karkat," you started to say.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Karkat asked. "I kissed you and everything. I have _feels _for you."

**Oh my god…did he say "feels?"**

"Karkat, I understand, but-"

"We meant to tell you about this and we didn't want to make you upset," Dave began. "John told me what happened between you and him."

"Fuck, John, why did you talk about that?!" Karkat exclaimed. "That was supposed to be personal!"

**Personal? Ha!**

"It was?" you asked.

**Karkat blushes and some of the other trolls laugh at him. You sigh a sigh of relief. This was not as bad as you thought it would be. After all, most of the pressure was being put on Karkat, rather than them talking about you and Dave having…yeah, you know…**

"Shut up you dumb-fucks!" Karkat raged as he whipped his head around.

**They fall silent. Nepeta then snaps at Karkat.**

"Mister Karkles," Nepeta began to say to Karkat.

**Karkat's eyes narrowed and he turned around.**

"What did you just call me?" Karkat asked.

**Nepeta lost her serious face and giggled. Her tail twitched.**

"Don't call me that again," said Karkat through gritted teeth.

"Whatever Karkat," Nepeta said as she pointed a finger at him. "You really need to watch your manners."

**About time that Karkat hears that from a woman. Perhaps this will encourage him to watch his mouth. If you could do anything to him you wanted…you would carry a roll of never-ending duct tape around you at all times…with Karkat's mouth glued to it. That ought to get him to zip it.**

"I guess you are right, Nepeta, I'm sorry," Karkat apologized.

**Wow. Karkat actually…apologizes? He has a soft side? It seems like he might have…**_**feelings **_**for her. Is he bisexual? You are so confused. After all, he **_**did **_**kiss you.**

"Anyways, Karkat, I am sorry, too," you said.

**Karkat turned to face you.**

"It's okay," Karkat said.

"No hard feelings?" you asked him.

"Yeah, none," Karkat said. "I know I seem like an anger pool with no soft feelings, but honestly, I am happy for you two."

**He smiled.**

"I mean, I would rather have it all be spilled out here in front of everyone instead of you and Dave keeping it to yourself," Karkat explained. "That must have not been very good for you both."

**Gamzee came up next to Karkat. He seemed slightly drunk. Okay, more than "slightly."**

"So, what did I miss?" Gamzee asked casually.

**Karkat turns to Gamzee and he seemed irritable towards his friend for being drunk and flails his arms around in rage.**

"Everything, Gamzee, everything!" Karkat answered.

**Everyone stares at Gamzee, who takes a sip from his beer can. **

"What's going on?" Gamzee asked vacantly with a smile across his face.

**He has to be more drunk on the "drunk-ness scale" than you. Is that even a word?**

"You missed the whole conversation," Karkat said to Gamzee.

"What conversation?" Gamzee asked.

**Wow, like the conversation that everyone else witnessed **_**besides **_**Gamzee.**

"The one that we just had, you dumdum," Dave said coolly.

"Oh, what did we discuss?" Gamzee asked.

**Discuss? More like, everyone just poured out their souls and personal feelings.**

"To simply put it," Karkat explained to Gamzee. "John and Dave are going out."

"Oh, I knew that."

**Karkat seemed a bit skeptical. You are confused and Dave looks dumbfounded and three times as more confused as you do.**

"Wait, you knew about this?" Karkat asked Gamzee.

"Well, I know now," Gamzee said.

**This would have been the perfect moment to say that Gamzee is the foreign exchange student embracing his culture…a very drunk foreign exchange student.**

"You know now?" Karkat asked.

"Yah, because you motherfucking told me so," Gamzee said and then he laughed.

"Gamzee, how much have you had to drink?!" Karkat raged.

**Gamzee kind of stood there dumbfounded.**

"Dude, you are fucking embarrassing yourself!" Karkat exclaimed.

"Heh," Gamzee said as his eye twitched.

"Seriously?" Karkat asked.

**All the pressure was off of Dave and you. They all knew about your relationship, but they did not make a big deal over "Seven Minutes in Heaven."**

"We should go, Gamzee," Karkat said.

"I should, too," you said. "Gamzee…"

**Gamzee seemed out of it.**

"Yah, agreed, John," Dave said.

**Dave tenderly took your hand as you exit the room. The crowd lost interest now that the excitement is over and they decide to turn up the music and have their dance party again. At least you both could hold hands with Dave now that the secret was out.**

"Awww," purred Nepeta. "You two are so adoreable together."

**You smile and blush.**

"Where is Davesprite?" you asked.

**Nepeta skips ahead in front of you and points at the couch. You look ahead and notice that Davesprite was passed out. Cold. Was he drunk? You had no idea. After all, Dave did mention that he does sleep a lot. Maybe once the crowd came over; he lost interest and decided to snooze. You unlink your fingers from Dave's hand and poke Davesprite in his chest feathers.**

"Hey, Davesprite," you said as you continued to poke him.

**No response. He was snoozing peacefully.**

"He's like an angel," you said as he pushed his shades upward.

"Yeah, a drunk angel," Karkat said.

**Oh, joy…**

"Wait, he's been drinking?" you asked.

**Why did you ask that? You were still out of the loop yourself so don't think that you are off the hook. At this party, you made some pretty stupid choices yourself. You then remembered that Davesprite went off to get alcohol in the middle of the party earlier. Right…**

"Wake up!" you said as you continued to poke Davesprite.

**You were surprised that the loud music did not wake him up. After all, you were surprised that the "****boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, superbass" did not wake him up. The walls were shaking enough. It wasn't just "super-bass." It was mega bass with subs. Folks within a five mile radius could probably **_**feel **_**it. **

"Davesprite!" you said as you pulled a throw pillow out from underneath him.

**He wakes up. About time.**

"What?" Davesprite asked as he put his shades back on.

"What do you mean "what?"" you asked. "We're leaving!"

"Oh," he said.

**Davesprite spread out his wings and flapped them once, so that he was levitating right next to you.**

"Ah, good, you are coming?" you asked.

"Yeah," Davesprite said. "It was fun, no lie, I'm just tired, that's all."

"Yeah, about time that you go back to bed," Dave said to Davesprite. "You need it."

"Mmhmm," Davesprite responded.

**You look around. Karkat and Nepeta were missing.**

"Hey, Gamzee, have you seen Karkat?" you asked Gamzee.

"Oh, he went to get some fresh air outside," Gamzee said.

"Fresh air?"

**It seems very unlike Karkat to just leave abruptly like that. Usually he will say something **_**before**_** he leaves, not after the fact.**

"Well, let's go get him so we can all leave together," Dave said.

**Dave takes your hand and you both proceed towards the front door. You open the door and Karkat's activity was unveiled. He was standing on the porch…making out with Nepeta. Oh wow…it was the same spot that you made out with Dave at that first party night. Awkward…there was no way that you were going to tell Karkat that. Ever. Apart from that, you were not going to interrupt his extended smooching-session, which was most-likely an extension from "Seven Minutes in Heaven." He would get angry. They were cute together. You could think that much.**

"Um, let's not interrupt them," you whisper to Dave as you try and sneak by. "Davesprite?"

**Davesprite was floating right next to Karkat and Nepeta…watching…gawking. He must be very interested in troll relationships…in an up close and personal viewing level.**

"Davesprite!" you snapped as you reached out and dragged him by the wing.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

**Thankfully, Nepeta and Karkat did not notice. They were too busy with each other to notice. If they noticed, the sight would have not been too pretty.**

"I'm off," Davesprite said as he flapped his wings and skyrocketed off towards the horizon.

**It had stopped raining earlier and the sky was clear. A beautiful full moon was out. The heavy winds from earlier must had blown all of the clouds away. You, Dave, and Gamzee continue to walk together.**

"Where does Davesprite go when he leaves?" you asked Dave.

"I honestly don't have a clue," Dave said. "He just…you know…takes off. Then he randomly comes back."

"Oh," you said sadly. "That's a shame. He's a fun dude…he's just like you."

"That's because he kind of is," Dave said.

**You look at Gamzee who was walking a bit funny.**

"Hey, Gamzee?" you asked.

"Yes, John?" he answered.

"When are you getting hooked up?" you asked.

"Whenever the right one comes around to me, why?"

"Just wondering," you said.

"I just don't _need _a girlfriend right now," Gamzee explained.

**You try to imaging Gamzee having a girlfriend…with him acting all crazy. What type would he attract? Perhaps another crazy individual like himself? You laugh at the thought.**

"Oh, Gamzee," you laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just had a random thought in my head," you began to say. "Just thinking out loud…nothing to worry about."

"Oh."

**You, Dave, and Gamzee reach your dorm hall building.**

"Sorry we left without Karkat," you said to Gamzee. "I mean, I know that he's your roommate and all, but I thought it would be nice if we just gave him some privacy and not prod him to leave."

"That's okay, I understand," Gamzee said. "Well, goodnight. I am off to wake up the next morning with a terrible hangover."

**Well, maybe **_**that **_**will teach him to not drink so much.**

"Goodnight, Gamzee," you said as you and Dave enter your own dorm room.

**Dave locks the door behind you.**

"I'm sorry about what happened," Dave said.

"Hey, it is nobody's fault," you said. "Quit blaming yourself. There is no need to apologize."

**You sit on the bottom bunk and Dave sits down next to you.**

"I am just glad that our secret is now out," you said as you smiled. "After all, we were kind of stressing about how we were going to be about it, especially explain to Karkat. You don't think he was lying to me when he said that he had no hard feelings, do you, Dave?"

"I don't think so," Dave replied. "His words seemed really sincere. Deep down, the guy has a good heart."

"Yeah," you agreed.

**You lean back and rest your head on the pillow. Having your face against a pillow never felt better.**

"Don't worry about all of this too much, okay," Dave said as he lied down next to you and looked into your eyes. "Also, I'm sorry if I made you feel pressured earlier when I-"

"Really, now, Dave?" you asked jokingly. "Stop apologizing."

"Okay," Dave whispered. "I'll shut up now…or at least on the apologizing side of talking."

**Dave stares into your eyes. You stare back.**

"So, do you want to pick back up where we left off earlier?" Dave asked you.

**You stroke Dave's hair and push away his bangs to see his gorgeous eyes again.**

"Sure," you replied.

"We can just start off…" Dave said as he moves his face towards your neck. "Slowly," he whispered into your ear.

**Your heart skips a beat and you lean back up to stare into Dave's eyes. Why is he so attractive?**

"Okay," you whisper back as you put your hands on Dave's shoulders.

"So, our plans are settled, then," Dave said.

**You and Dave begin to touch lips and make out. Nothing new, just some more lovey-dovey time with your boyfriend…perfect.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You wake up the next morning. At first, you were not so sure what had happened. You have a throbbing headache. Ouch. Then, you remember. You were drinking last night and everyone found about yours and Dave's relationship. Thank God you do not have classes today and only have them three days a week (only Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays.) Today is Tuesday and you are not so sure what you want to do today. All that you know is that you have a terrible headache and you have a chapter for your Troll History class to read. You sit up and the pressure in your head increases, so you allow yourself to fall back down and you hit the pillow once more. Never again will you drink that much…ever…you are now regretting it. You could really use an aspirin….and some common sense. Speaking of common sense, Dave, deep down, has more of that than you. When pressured to the extreme, you do things, but Dave? No. He just acts all cool and blows things off and does things his own way. You really need to stick to your ground more. Feeling stupid, you decide to get out of bed and decide to put up with your hangover. You clutch the side of your head as the pressure increases when you get up to avoid crying out in pain. There is no way that you want to wake Dave up. He is sleeping so peacefully.**

"_I wonder what everyone else is up to," _you thought to yourself.

**You do not want to spend all day in your dorm room just because you have a headache. Also, you were not going to wake Dave up to ask him for an aspirin. Instead, you decide that you want to go next door and ask Gamzee instead. As for the snoozers, Dave and Karkat, who always sleep their lives away…they could sleep all day. At least you would have Gamzee to hang out with instead for the time being. You walk next door and knock. As expected, Gamzee opens the door.**

"Hey, John," Gamzee said as he opened the door.

"Hi, Gamzee," you said as you clutched your forehead.

"Gee, John, you sound terrible," Gamzee began. "You do not sound too well…are you feeling okay?"

"I just have a headache," you explained.

"Awww, I'm sorry," Gamzee said as he stepped out into the hall and closed the door to his room.

"Do you have some drugs?" you asked.

"Like, hardcore stuff?"

"No, Gamzee…like aspirin or something. I need to do something about my headache!"

"What's aspirin?" he asked.

**Maybe trolls have different medicines than humans?**

"Never mind," you said. "Do you have _anything _that will help my headache?"

**Gamzee chuckled.**

"Yeah, of course I do," he said as he stepped into his room. "I will be right back."

**Gamzee closes his door. You wait patiently in the hall, curious as to what it is that he may bring you. He comes out with a round pink tablet.**

"Is this Gas-X?" you asked him.

**Gamzee laughs.**

"No, John, it is just our forms of pain medication around these parts," Gamzee explained. "It won't kill you, trust me."

**You better hope that it wouldn't. Also, you feel like a complete idiot for attempting to take it without water. You actually start coughing. Medication shards in your throat. It was like eating those Smarties candies when you were kid. Now, imagine crushing up those Smarties and then snorting them. Now, you can get an image for what the pain feels like. You would prefer to have the headache than be hacking and coughing up a storm in the hallway and embarrassing yourself. A female troll stops in the middle of the hall and laughs at you along with Gamzee. At this point, you are as red as a tomato.**

"Stop…laughing," you coughed, which made your head throb.

**The female troll whacks you on the back with some stick-like object and you fall over. The wind gets knocked out of you, but you are no longer choking. You lay on the floor…flat on your back.**

"Thanks," you said as you gasped for air.

**The female troll stands over you. She sniffs at you…weird…**

"I can sense that you are a human," she said. "There are only two humans at this school…"

**She sniffs at you, again.**

"Hey, no offense lady, but…quit it?"

**The fact that she is smelling you is a bit odd.**

"Hey, Terezi," Gamzee said to the other troll.

**Oh, so that is her name…**

"Oh, please Gamzee," Terezi said as she picks up her cane.

**That is what she hit you with…**

"Playing the position of the drug dealer, again?" Terezi asked jokingly.

**Gamzee laughs.**

"Of course not," he responds.

"As I expected," Terezi said.

**She offers to help you up off of the ground and introduces herself.**

"I am Terezi," Terezi says to you. "Never mind my smelling around. I am blind, so I have no other way…"

"Gotcha," you said. "Nice meeting you."

**She licks the wall. What a strange one…**

"What are you doing, Terezi?" Gamzee asked.

**You have a questioning facial expression on your face. Umm…**

"I can tell that they repainted in here," she said with a lisp as she still had her tongue hanging out up against the wall. "Is that green I taste?"

**You wonder what else she puts her tongue on in her spare time.**

"Terezi, stop licking the wall," Gamzee said out of concern as he holds her back. "You will catch germs."

**Terezi puts her tongue back into her mouth and you try to change the subject.**

"What are you going to study…your major?" you asked Terezi.

"I want to double major," she began.

"In?" you asked.

"Criminal Justice and Human Behavior," Terezi said.

**Human behavior? Were you hearing this correctly?**

"This is a school for trolls," you began. "So, why?"

"I am interested in humans," she said. "Their behaviors…the way they are…"

**This girl is strange…kind of like everyone else around here in their own weird ways…**

"Would you mind being one of my test subjects?" Terezi asked.

"Umm…"

"I enjoy observing humans, but they are few in number here," Terezi said as she smiled. "I hear that there is only one other human student here. Dave, if that's his name?"

"That's him," you said. "He is my roommate, and boyfriend."

"Heh-heh, you two must be super cute together," she cackled.

**You blush, but are not so sure why. Hello, she's blind. It isn't as if she can see you.**

"Would you mind if I, observe him?" she asked.

**You have a bad feeling about this, but say "yes" anyways.**

"He's sleeping, so as long as you promise to be quiet, okay?" you said.

"Okay," she said.

**You lead Terezi into your room and you know right off the bat that you are going to regret this later on. For some reason, you regret a lot of the things that you have done lately.**

"So, he sleeps…" Terezi said.

**You slap your hand over Terezi's mouth to shush her.**

"You'll wake him up," you whisper through gritted teeth.

"I am very sorry," Terezi apologized.

**You think that this is indeed very stupid. Dave would probably be extremely pissed off if he wakes up to discover that he is being watched.**

"This isn't a good idea," you finally said.

"I have to agree, John," Terezi whispered. "Sorry, I get a bit carried away sometimes."

"That is okay, I do, too," you whispered back. "Like, I got drunk and stuff last night. That totally wasn't being carried away at all."

"If you don't mind, Gamzee and Terezi," you began to say. "I have some homework to do. I mean, we should all hang out later, but I have some homework to do. Would you mind if I could have an hour to myself?"

"That I can respect," Terezi said. "Studies are very important."

"Yeah, they motherfucking are," Gamzee agreed.

"Thanks guys," you said. "I promise we will all hang later."

"I shall stop by a bit later," Terezi said. "I'm free all day. Speaking of which, we do have troll history class together. I was in the front row and I watched Mr. Senone embarrass Davesprite. I felt kind of bad for him."

**Oh, so that is why she seemed to know who you are. She heard of you in class.**

"Nice actually talking to you personally," Terezi said once you all slipped outside. "I've never met a living human before."

**You laugh.**

"Okay, I am going to study, now," you said. "I'll see you around sometime, okay?"

"Okay, John," Terezi said as she walked off.

"See you," Gamzee said as well.

**You go back into your room and close the door as quietly as you can. Maybe Dave will study with you once he wakes up. Your headache has gone away a bit, but it is still rather annoying. You lay down next to Dave. He is snoozing peacefully. You lay on your side…staring at Dave. The biggest similarity with Dave and Davesprite would have to be their sleeping habits. Dave is wearing his shades in his sleep. Why, Dave? You take them off of him and carefully place them on the window ledge and then rub his back in attempt to wake him up.**

"Dave?" you whisper.

**No answer. He continues to sleep. You sigh and then lie back down on your side next to him and poke him in the face.**

"Dave?"

**Still no answer. He sleeps like a rock. You get comfy next to Dave you put your arms around him. He hugs you back in his sleep. Cute…**

"Are you awake, Dave?" you whispered.

**No answer. He buries his face into your shoulder in his sleep. His skin is soft to the touch. There is no way you are getting out of this…this is just too comfy and you are trying to get over your headache…so, naptime with Dave, much? You close your eyes…**

"John," a voice said.

**You are not so sure if you are hearing this correctly. The voice sounded awfully familiar.**

"John," it repeated.

**You open your eyes and look off to the side. Dave was looking at you.**

"Are you okay, John?" Dave asked. "I woke up and noticed that you were still sleeping and you were trembling in your sleep. Are you okay?"

**Maybe you fell back asleep.**

"I'm fine, Dave," you said, but you felt very "off…"

**The palms of your hands are sweaty. You felt worse than you did before you lied back down. Is this what a hangover really feels like?**

"You don't look too well, John," Dave said. "I am concerned."

**It wasn't like you were running a fever or had the flu. You just kept sweating and your damn headache was back. That pill didn't improve you, much. Perhaps it had side effects…having to do with body fluid retention? Is that why you are madly sweating? It wasn't like you felt ill. Gee, what is wrong with you?**

"Just sleep it off, John," Dave said as he massaged your back. "It will make you feel better."

**You feel terrible since you promised Terezi that you would hang out later. Later probably wasn't going to happen. At least for today it wasn't. Is this what it is really like after being drunk? People actually enjoy this? They're nuts…all of them. You were on the verge of tears.**

"I will never drink, again," you cried. "Or take medicine from Gamzee…"

"It's okay, John, calm down. Everything will be just fine," Dave said soothingly.

"It's not…I feel so stupid," you moaned.

**You bury your face into your pillow.**

"Don't say that," Dave said as he tried to calm you down.

"I have homework to do, too," you sniffed.

"Oh, that stuff for Troll History?" Dave asked.

"Mmhmm," you sniffed.

"I have a hand guide that explains simply what is going to be covered in that class," Dave began to say. "Would you like me to read it to you?" he asked. "You won't have to get up, okay?"

"Okay, Dave."

**Bedtime story time? Dave gets up for a moment and cracks the door open and puts some piece of paper on the outside of your door, then he closes it and gets a book off of his desk.**

"I put a note on the door so that nobody will disturb us, okay?" Dave said.

**You are so happy inside that he is doing this for you, but on the outside you are crying.**

"Thanks, Dave," you said.

**Dave sits down next to you and begins to read to you. The stuff in that class does not sound too complicated after all. Perhaps it was Mr. Senone was the one who made all of this information seem difficult and boring? It has to be. There is no other explanation than that. That guy should not be teaching. You continue to listen to Dave. He makes studying so much easier…because you actually want to listen to him, unlike some other people. Others just irritate you or make you yawn and want to take a nap, but Dave? Nope. He read to you for about fifteen minutes.**

"…and that his how babies are made," Dave said.

**Now you understand why Karkat wants nothing to do with buckets. Perhaps it is like how human males are embarrassed to talk about the "birds and the bees" and they giggle or freak out about it because it makes them feel uncomfortable. It all makes sense now.**

"I understand," you said.

**Dave turns to look at you.**

"Are you feeling a bit better, now?" Dave asked you.

"I'm not all sweaty anymore, but my headache is still here. Will it ever go away?"

"It will go away," Dave said as he petted your hair. "Sometimes it takes a while. If I had any aspirin, I would give you some, but I'm all out. Maybe my bro will send me some in the mail if I ask him to…just in case we need anything in the future."

**You show the slightest smile.**

"Okay, Dave," you said as he laid your head back down on your pillow.

"Just hang tight for now, okay?" Dave said.

"Alright."

**You may not feel your best, but you are glad that you have Dave there to support you when you are at your worst. A true hero: that he is. Dave kisses you on the cheek and settles down next to you. You close your eyes. He is always there to comfort you no matter what. It was true friendship, love, patience, and sacrifice all in one. You couldn't ask for anything better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A couple of hours later, you wake up, again. After checking your bedside clock, you realize that it is five. Your headache is gone and you are overjoyed. Where is Dave? You wonder. Perhaps he went to go to hang out with Terezi, Karkat, and Gamzee? You sit up in bed. At least you are no longer sweating. How did that happen, anyways? You check the new unread text messages on your cellular device. One is from Dave and it reads, **_**"I am next door with the others. Meet me here soon. 3 Dave." **_**It was sent fifteen minutes ago. You roll out of bed and throw on a new sweatshirt. After feeling yucky, you are not too quick to worry too much about your appearance. You walk out of your room, locking the door behind you and then knock on Gamzee's door. Gamzee opens it.**

"Hey, John, come join us," Gamzee said excitedly as he invites you in.

"Thanks," you said as you walked in.

**Terezi, Dave, and Karkat are there as well.**

"I'm sorry that you didn't feel too well," Gamzee said. "That must had been one heck of a hangover you had."

"I will never drink that much, again," you confessed.

**You did have regrets.**

"Oh, John," Terezi said. "Don't be too harsh on yourself. We all make mistakes."

"Tis' true," you admitted.

**Dave gestures you to sit down next to him on the couch, the only other piece of furniture in the room besides the bunk beds. You sit next to Dave and place your head on his shoulder. It was awfully cushy. Terezi sits on the left of both of you and Gamzee pulls out a beanbag cushion from underneath Karkat's bed and shares it with Karkat.**

"Ah, we are all settled in now," Karkat began. "Again."

"Hey, John," Gamzee began.

**You lift your head up for a moment.**

"Yes, Gamzee," you said.

"I hate to admit this to you," Gamzee began. "But, I accidently gave you a water pill instead of a painkiller. I didn't notice until after the fact. I am very sorry."

"Gamzee, it's okay," you laughed. "I'm fine now. I think I learned my lesson and I forgive you."

"I didn't do it on purpose," Gamzee said. "I had some of the things in my medical box fall into the wrong labeled compartments. I freaked out and was in such a hurry to help you…sorry, I was just careless."

"That is okay," you said. "When you are under pressure and concerned, you don't think much and do the first thing that comes."

"Yupp," Gamzee stated. "You're motherfucking right."

"Oh, please," Karkat said. "I remember the time I had the flu and you accidentally gave me ex-lax-"

"No offense, best friend, but if I hear that story one more time, I swear that I will throw up," Gamzee said sarcastically.

**Terezi laughs.**

"Oh, you guys…"

**Karkat gestures his thumb at Gamzee.**

"Gamzee isn't the most organized of us all," Karkat stated.

"I know, I am a bit of a messy," Gamzee admitted.

**Looking around, you do notice that empty Faygo cans, horns, and some Gamzee's clothing were piled up on his desk.**

"Being messy is nothing to be ashamed of," Dave said. "I can be a bit, too, sometimes."

**Gamzee looks like he is thinking for a moment. You rest your head on Dave's shoulder once more.**

"Whatever, Dave, but your crap better stay on your side of the room," you said jokingly.

**Dave pats you on the shoulder.**

"I'm not _that_ messy," he admitted.

"Yeah, you are a total wreck," you said.

**Dave laughs.**

"So, what were you guys talking about?" you asked.

"About Bec," Karkat said. "He returned and he knows that Dave is alive."

**You gasp.**

"You won't be in any danger, will you Dave?" you asked.

"I should be fine," Dave said.

"I saw him earlier, and he didn't seem to be up to much evil-doing," Terezi explained. "The guy is nuts. He has a screw lose or something, but we are all messed up in our own ways."

"True," Karkat admitted.

"Yupp," you said.

**You roll your eyes up in Dave's direction. He is wearing his shades.**

"Dave, please take those off," you said as politely as possible as you reach up to try and take off his shades.

**Dave sighs and takes them off.**

"There's no need to hide your eyes, Dave," Terezi stated. "I hear that they are red. They must be very pretty, but I can't see them, I'm blind, remember?"

"Oh, haha, yupp," Dave said as he handed his shades to you and you slip them into your front sweatshirt pocket.

"All of us would kill to have your eyes, Dave," Karkat admitted.

"Why is that?" Dave asked.

**Karkat began to talk, but then Terezi cut in.**

"All of us trolls have yellow eyes," Terezi said. "I mean, come on. Yours are different. You wouldn't want to look like us…I mean…we are like…all the same. That would be boring…"

"I see, but normal humans don't have red eyes," Dave sighed. "It is weird…"

"Nothing weird about it, you're just special," Terezi said with a smile.

"Thanks," Dave said.

"You are indeed a rare specimen," Terezi said.

**She really makes it sound like humans are genetic material to be kept in a vial or something like that.**

"Do you know anything about marching band practice, Terezi?" you asked.

"Well, I heard from my friend that's going to be in band that there is practice early Thursday morning at four," she said.

"Oh," you said as you checked the mobile e-mail on your phone.

"Did you find out?" Terezi asked.

**One on the e-mails on your phone states that there is marching band on Thursday at 4am. It is from Bec. You are not so sure how you would feel about being in his presence, then. After all, he **_**did **_**stab your boyfriend. How rude is that? He could have killed him! That heartless jerk…**

"Oh, yes, I got an e-mail notification," you stated. "I am also the new drum major."

**Terezi gasps.**

"Ohhh, you are very lucky!" Terezi exclaimed. "Mr. Noir rarely allows freshmen students to be drum majors, so you must be very talented."

"Thanks," you said. "Are you going to be in the band?"

"Nah, I'm a cheerleader," Terezi said.

**A blind cheerleader?**

"Why, you surprised?" Terezi asked.

"Oh, no," you said. "No offense, but if you were in band, you would suck at marching. You're blind."

**Terezi laughs.**

"No offense taken, John," Terezi said. "I am actually quite functional, even though I'm blind, but I highly doubt that I could keep time or pace with anyone. I can play the flute, but I wasn't in any sort of band program."

"I can play the triangle," Gamzee said randomly.

**Karkat sighs.**

"Yes, Gamzee, because beating a shape with a stick takes much effort," Karkat said in a monotone fashion.

"So?" he asked.

**That topic ended pretty fast.**

"What are we going to do about dinner?" Dave asked.

"We can order pizza?" suggested Gamzee.

"Fuck-hella no!" Karkat raged. "I don't want to eat that human sludge."

**You guess that trolls eating pizza on their own territory would be the same as you humans eating at a Chinese restaurant. It is very foreign. Terezi stares at Karkat.**

"Nobody cares what _you _want, Karkat," Terezi snapped.

"Hey!"

**Gamzee annoyed Karkat's fit and casually took his iPhone out of his pocket and dialed the number for the pizza place. You can hear the guy talking on the other end of the phone once he picked up. Gee, he always has the earpiece turned up loud.**

"Hello, I'm Sollux," said the guy on the other end.

"Yes, I would like to order a pizza-"

"No shit, Sherlock, this is a pizza restaurant, asshole," said Sollux over the phone.

"Sheesh," Gamzee laughed.

**You laugh as well. This guy sounds hilarious.**

"I just need a large pizza," Gamzee stated. "As for the extra toppings, just surprise me. No veggies, though-"

"But, Gamzee, I'm vegan, remember?" Terezi said.

**Oh dear god…**

"Okay, I shall have a fourth of the pizza be just veggies and no meat whatsoever," Gamzee corrected. "The rest can be whatever comes as a "surprise.""

"I'm watching my figure, can I have a salad?" Dave asked Gamzee.

**For the love of everything…**

"Dave, just eat off the vegan side of the pizza, and you do _not _need to watch your figure," you said in a serious manner. "You are fine."

"Yeah, Dave, jeez," Terezi added.

**At least she agrees with you.**

"Pizza is greasy and will make me fat," Dave whined. "Salad?" he asked.

"Okay, can we get a salad, too?" Gamzee asked Sollux.

"Sure, thing," Sollux said. "Anything else?"

"Can we get some of those breadstick thingies?" Gamzee asked.

"Yes, is that all?" Sollux asked.

"Yes," Gamzee said.

"Bread comes in the form of sticks?" Terezi asked.

"Yes," you said.

"You humans eat some strange stuff," Terezi said.

"Our bread only comes in slices," Karkat stated.

"Okay, delivery time will be less than 15 minutes," Sollux said. "Thanks and bye."

**Gamzee ends the call.**

"I will just munch off of Dave's salad, if you don't mind…would you, Dave?" Karkat asked.

"Sure," Dave laughed. "We have plenty of food around here."

"Thanks, Dave," Karkat said.

"Hey, Terezi," you said.

"Yes?" Terezi asked.

"Do you happen to have any female friends?" you asked.

**Terezi laughs and you are not so sure why.**

"What's so funny?" you asked.

"Ah, I do have female friends, but not too many," Terezi said. "I prefer to hang out with guys...less drama. Plus you guys are cool, caring, and funny."

**Seems cool.**

"I can understand," you said. "Some girls can be bitchy sometimes. I prefer not to put up with the majority of them."

**Terezi giggles.**

"Well, I tend to hang out with Nepeta and Kanaya," Terezi said. "The small lot of my female friends-"

"Speaking of Nepeta," you began to say.

**Karkat violently blushes.**

"John! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Karkat raged.

**He could see where this is going.**

"Karkat was making out with her last night," you finished.

**Karkat turns pale out of embarrassment.**

"You know it's true, Karkat."

"Oh, I know, she told me," Terezi said. "She tells me everything."

"Don't act like it's a fucking funny joke!" Karkat snapped. "I like her…she understands me and she knows how to get me to chill out!"

"Nepeta is good at getting anyone to calm down," Terezi stated.

"You two were pretty cute together," Dave admitted.

**Karkat smirks.**

"Yeah, Karkat," you said. "She will be good for you. You need to learn to chill out and not get your panties in a wad."

**Dave laughs and Karkat's eyes narrow. A couple of minutes later, there is a knock on the door.**

"Time to clog our arteries with motherfucking grease," Gamzee said as he walked towards the door and opened it.

**Sollux is in the doorway.**

"Your food," Sollux presented him with a large paper grocery stack on its side so that the pizza wouldn't tip in its box.

"Sweet," Gamzee said as he took all of the stuff and turned his head around. "Hey, best friend, I need your credit card…I paid last time."

"Fuck, no, you screw off!"

"We don't accept credit cards, asshole," Sollux said impatiently.

"I'll pay this time," Dave said as he got up.

**You limply fall on the couch as Dave had been your body pillow, basically. Five minutes later, you all begin to eat your food and Terezi stacks the breadsticks like Lincoln Logs.**

"Terezi, what the fuck are you doing?" asked Dave.

"Playing," Terezi stated.

"With your food?" you added.

"Yes," she said as she pulled some of the veggies off of her pizza slice and put them in her breadstick house. "And the ranch container shall be the judge at the podium," Terezi said as she took the ranch from Dave. "Who wants to be brought to justice this evening?"

"Hey, butt-munch, you are supposed to be _eating _that stuff," Karkat said.

**Dave sits back down and you sit on his lap.**

"Coming from the person who doesn't want to eat this human food," you said to Karkat.

"Hey, just stating the obvious…"

**You all finish your food, except Terezi. She's too busy making every spare bite her edible courtroom.**

"Terezi, sorry, but I want another breadstick," you said as you reached and grabbed one.

**Her "house" collapses.**

"Hey!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I'm hungry," you said.

"So, do you guys have any football games around here or anything?" Dave asked.

"Oh, yeah," Gamzee said. "They are pretty exciting."

"Actually, we the cheerleaders make it exciting," Terezi stated.

**Karkat rolls his eyes at her statement.**

"I thought you don't hang around to many other girls because they are dramatic, so, why are you a cheerleader?" you asked.

"For the heck of it. I needed something to do," Terezi said. "Being blind sucks and it leaves me with few options. Even cheering can be a bit of a challenge, sometimes."

**You try to imagine Terezi in a skirt and waving pom-poms, but you just couldn't…**

"Well," Dave said. "I have some things to do, so I should get going. We all need to hang out again."

**Terezi looks up and smiles.**

"Yes, Dave," she said.

"Of course."

"Are you going to come with me, John?" Dave asked you.

**You look up at Dave.**

"Yes," you said as you got up from Dave's lap.

"Bye, guys," Karkat said.

**You leave the room with Dave.**

"What do you have to do?" you asked Dave as you and him walked into your room.

"Honestly, nothing," Dave began as he locked the door behind him. "I am just tired…more than I usually am."

**Seems understandable.**

"I am truly tired, and sometimes I will use that excuse to get out of things," Dave admitted.

"No worries, I sometimes do that myself."

"Really?" Dave asked.

**He flops on the bed and tucks his arms behind his head.**

"Yeah," you said. "Like, if I got pressured to go to a party back in high school, I would say that I was too tired to go."

**Dave laughs.**

"Sounds like something that you would say."

**Dave smiles at you. You flop on the bed and lie down next to Dave.**

"I do have to admit that the whole party thing has grown on me a bit," you admitted. "I just don't like all the people getting drunk."

"Yeah," Dave said. "I never really remember getting super drunk. Some make really fucked up decisions."

"Like I did last night," you added.

"It was the first time you ever drank," Dave began. "You were not used to it, yet."

**True.**

"Besides, at least you didn't do anything stupid," Dave added.

"Right."

"Who is going to turn off the light?" Dave asked. "I'm too comfy."

"I suppose I will, Dave," you said. "Since you took good care of me all day, so thanks."

**You get up and turn off the light and try and manage to make your way back to the bed. It is pitch-black in the room. You take a step forward and trip over a fold in the throw carpet and land horizontally across Dave.**

"Hello there," Dave said casually in the dark.

**You still can't see anything. There was no way your eyes would adjust to this.**

"Dave, I can't see anything!" you exclaim.

**Dave shushes you.**

"You don't need to _see_," Dave whispered.

"Dave…"

"Shhhh."

**You feel his warm hand on the back of your neck. You twitch and manage to figure out where the pillow is. You flop on your back and you can sense that Dave is leaning over you.**

"Perhaps this is what people mean by "love is blind,"" Dave said.

"Oh, Dave," you said.

"Love in the dark, beautiful," he said. "It is the best kind of affection."

**You feel Dave's face approach your face and you both begin to make out. Your heart almost leaps out of your chest and you feel his heated body. Being in the dark and making out with Dave has to be the best kind of kissing session…even though you see nothing. It is a sense of mystery. You like that. Very much.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dave stops kissing you for a moment.**

"Dave," you breathed.

"Yes," Dave responded.

**Apart with your romantic emotions towards Dave, you are deeply concerned for him.**

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" you asked.

"What are you talking about, John?" Dave asked.

"I don't want you to die, Dave," you said.

**You almost start crying and Dave could tell. You could feel him lying down next to you and he put his arm around you.**

"This isn't about Bec, is it?" Dave asked.

"Yes, it is," you said.

"I noticed your concern," Dave whispered.

**Duh, you are always concerned. You start to cry, which is something that you rarely do.**

"I don't want you to die," you sobbed as you buried your face into Dave's chest.

**Dave rubs your back and he tries to comfort you.**

"Everything is going to be okay, John," Dave said.

**Dave throws his arms around you.**

"Thanks, Dave," you sniffed as you hugged him back. "You're right, I do worry too much. I just don't want to lose you. That would be my worst fear."

**At least Dave is here to comfort you. Before Dave, you would just sit in a corner and hope that all of your worries would soon be over. He is indeed the best thing that has ever happened to you.**

"There is no need to cry, John," Dave said soothingly. "I will be okay."

"What about Bec?" you asked.

"He will find love someday and get over it," Dave whispered.

"But he knows that you are alive," you stated.

"Maybe it would make things better if we _help _him?" suggested Dave.

**What has gotten into his mind?**

"Help _him_? He's insane!"

"Calm down," Dave began. "Sometimes we all do screwed up things no matter how extreme we may take them."

**You sigh and deep down, you know that there is a good side to Bec…somewhere. You just have not found it, yet.**

"You are right, Dave," you admitted. "How exactly do we help him?"

"We help him find someone to love," Dave said. "Sort of like how you and I are here and we've supported each other. We still do, and look how far we have gotten. Hasn't it been great?"

**You think for a moment. Dave has a better heart than you and seems to understand Bec a bit better. At the same time, weren't **_**you **_**the one that was supposed to understand him the better of the two of you? After all, he is **_**your**_** marching band instructor.**

"Helping him sounds good," you finally decided. "He may be a complete douchebag, but we all do make mistakes."

"I mean," Dave began. "I can be a bit judgmental and fucked up myself, sometimes. Let's just give him a chance and help him, okay? From there, things will get better."

**You laugh through your tears.**

"You are very judgmental, Dave," you said. "You are also quick to make decisions. You take action fast and I like that about you. I wish I could understand people's feelings as quickly as you do."

**Dave leans over you. You can feel the bed shake, but you still can't see in the pitch-black of your dorm room.**

"Um, Dave?" you asked.

**You feel something drop on your face. Something wet…is he…crying, as well?**

"Dave, you even said it would be okay," you said. "There is no need to be upset."

"I would not want to lose you, either," Dave sobbed.

"Oh, Dave," you said.

**You and Dave are just so emotional today. As usual, you allow your feelings to consume the best of you. Why?**

"I can't possibly live without you," Dave began. "The other night, out on the roof…that is why I was willing to lie down my life for you. I thought that you must go on."

**That was the best thing that anyone had ever done for you.**

"Dave, you don't have to allow yourself to die for me. However, it was very brave and noble of you."

**Dave says nothing, at first. He must not agree with your statement. After all, he is willing to do just about anything for you. Even with your concern, there is no stopping him. Dave is just a stubborn one at times and he is very set in his ways. When he says that he is going to do something, he is going to do it, no matter what anybody else says. Nobody should try and stop him…ever, even though you attempt to stop him at times.**

"It is just something that I am willing to do for you," Dave whispered. "No matter what you think, I will do whatever I can to protect you."

**You will allow Dave to do as he pleases. Even though you are concerned, he was going to do what is the best for you. All because he loves you…and you are going to accept that…no matter how difficult it may be to do so.**

"Okay, Dave," you said.

**The dim moonlight begins to stream through your open window. Why is it that you always keep your window open? Do you really want everyone to see what goes on in here 24/7 or something like that? Anyways, back to Dave. He's more important than the shitty dimmest light that was gonna come projecting into the room, anyways. You could see his crimson-red eyes. They were looking back into yours. Perhaps the reason why you always like staring into Dave's eyes is because they are the only eyes that cared for you this much. In your past, many of the people who had come into contact with you just gave you hate. Dave doesn't. Big difference.**

"I hope that you won't mind staying up a bit later," Dave began to say as he leaned closer into you.

**You smile and are completely turned on by Dave. That is, the moment in which your brain shrinks to a tenth of its original size and you can't think of much else to say. Then again, what is there to say if you are communicating with just your thoughts and emotions?**

"So," Dave whispered. "You and I…"

**Dave moves in closer and puts his lips to your neck and you swore that you felt a static shock from that touch, but Dave does not seem to notice even though you do. You quivered for a moment and your foot twitches as you reacted to the unexpected.**

"Dave, that tickles," you giggled.

"Yes, John, it is very _pleasurable, _isn't it?"

**He definitely didn't notice and then proceeds to lightly touching your shoulders. You can feel the heat radiating from your body out of nervousness and your affectionate-feelings. After all, how many times are you touched like this? Dave seems to notice that you are a bit insecure about this.**

"There is nothing to be scared of with me here, John, okay?" Dave said. "We can do what comes," Dave began as he leaned in towards your ear. "Naturally," he finished saying with a whisper.

**Dave gently slides his hands down your stomach as he leaned in and began to kiss you. You could feel tingling sensation as he touches you all over. You lightly grasp locks of Dave's soft hair while you passionately open-mouth kiss him. You can feel his tongue against your own. Usually, the very thought of swapping saliva with someone is just plain gross, but Dave is an exception. Dave then blithely curls his fingers around the front loops of your jeans and breathes into your ear and asks your permission.**

"May I?" he asked.

**You grant him permission. Dave allows everything on your lower half to slide right off. You are glad to have them off. Your pants were like your cage and what was enclosed has been pressed on the bars for too long. Things need to be let free. Once again (as mentioned a few chapters ago), you should really watch your details sometimes…**

"We can just start things off slowly, as always," Dave cooed.

**He removes his clothes as well. Yupp, you know how this is going to go. You and Dave mash your heated bodies together and continue to make out. What else did you think was going to happen? Were you expecting a Mexican fiesta with chips and dip? However, you wouldn't mind having some of Dave's "hot sauce." Add some spiciness to your relationship. Exactly why are you referring the details to foreign food? What the fuck? You heavily exhaled, trying to catch your breath. After all, how else can you breathe normally while making out and being turned on up the maximum? You should practice that more often. No need for you to pass out. That would be embarrassing. Just enjoy it and remember to breathe…**

"I see that this is what it is like to be bonded closely," you breathed as you put your arms around Dave's waist and pulled him into you closer.

"You don't need to see to be close, John. You only need to _feel_."

"Oh, Dave," you said.

**You were nearly breathless. Dave and you begin to make out again and you feel up Dave's hips to his neck with the palms of both of your hands…his skin hot up against your sweaty palms. You are not so nervous anymore. This was very natural and real for both of you. Everything just clicks and is perfect.**

**The next morning, you wake up and realize that you have an hour to be at your first class. You were relaxing peacefully on top of Dave and both of you still did not have your clothes on.**

"Pssst, Dave," you whispered as you rubbed his shoulder to try and get him to wake up.

**Dave sleepily opens his eyes.**

"Good morning."

**He looks like he is half-asleep.**

"We have classes in an hour," you said.

"I know that, John," he said.

**You laugh. Why wouldn't he know that? You get up and put on a new change of clothes. Dave begins to get ready as well.**

"You don't think that anything out of the ordinary will happen today, do you?" you asked Dave.

**Dave laughs.**

"We are in a college full of trolls. What _won't _happen?"

"True," you responded.

**There is a knock on the door. You suppose you have a **_**bit **_**of time to allow someone to come in before classes. You tell Dave this and he unlocks the door.**

"Come in!" Dave called.

**The door opens. It was just Terezi. She was wearing a cheerleading outfit in the school's crimson and gray colors with gold trim and matching pom-poms. You could not imagine her wearing something like that before, but now you can.**

"Hey, Terezi," you greeted.

"Sup," Dave said.

**Terezi stands in the doorframe and cackles. She's in a good mood this morning.**

"Mind if I come in, boys?" she asked.

"Sure," you said.

**She comes in and pulls out two matching sweatshirts from behind her back.**

"What are those for?" you asked.

"TAU sweatshirts for both of you," Terezi said. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Dave asked.

"We have a big rivalry football game tonight," Terezi began. "Against one of the human schools. I wanted you both to be geared up tonight."

"Oh, oh, oh, right!"

**You spaced out about the big football game. Since Bec has not had marching practice with you, yet, he was going to have the rest of the band play in the stands for this huge spectacle. Everyone else was going to come. The game was going to be a big deal and the stadium packed. With all the school stuff, things with Dave, parties, and studying, you totally spaced out about all of this. How could you miss out on this big chunk of school spirit? No wonder Terezi is already wearing her cheerleading outfit.**

"Thanks, Terezi," you thanked her as you accepted the garments.

"You and Dave should totally wear them today and you both will be matching!" Terezi exclaimed with excitement.

**You laugh.**

"Hey, Dave," you said as you toss Dave a sweatshirt.

**Big fail. Dave was in his closet and his hits him in the back as he had his back turned to you. He turns around and picks it up.**

"Yah, John, so I wouldn't mind being matching with you," Dave replied as he pulled his on.

**You do the same.**

"Hell, yes, we match!"

**Terezi examined you both side by side.**

"Looking good," Terezi said. "I just need to go back to my room and get Karkat's spirit attire for Karkat!"

**You gasp and tried to hold in a laugh, but it didn't last too long.**

"You got Karkat a sweatshirt, too?" Dave asked.

"Oh, it's spirit gear, but it isn't a sweatshirt," she said with a smile.

"Oh, what is it?" you asked.

"You'll see," Terezi said. "Want to come with me and find out?"

"Sure!" you exclaim.

"Of course," Dave said.

**Dave takes your hand and you both walk out of the room together along with Terezi. You are rather curious as to what you are about to see and witness take place…soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**You and Dave follow Terezi down the hall and up the flight of stairs to the next floor.**

"You will be surprised what I have in store for Karkat," cackled Terezi.

**You laugh.**

"I'll bet you it will be very interesting," you admitted.

"Pretty much," Dave agreed.

**Terezi arrives at her room and invites you inside.**

"You don't have a roommate?" you asked Terezi.

"Sadly, no," Terezi said as she gestured for you and Dave to come in. "It is okay with me if you come in."

**You look around Terezi's room and it was a lot neater than the mess that Gamzee has in his room. Honestly, the guy should pick up his shit and perhaps you should present him with some more cleaning supplies once Christmas rolls around. By then, every square inch of his room would probably be sticky to the touch from Faygo spills.**

"So, what do you have planned for Karkat?" Dave asked as Terezi searches her walk-in closet.

**Something fancy in which you don't have in your dorm room: a walk-in closet. You get the crappy wardrobe with the stain peeling off and the loose door handle. Cool, cool.**

"Found it!" exclaimed Terezi.

**She pulls out a dusty costume out of her closet. You are confused.**

"Um, Terezi…what exactly is that?" you asked.

Terezi smiles and then says. "This is our mascot…we are the sloths…and as the head of the cheerleading squad, I proclaim that Karkat shall be the mascot!"

**You tried to hold in a snicker and then could not hold it in much longer. You burst out laughing. Karkat, a mascot? You try to imagine this madness. Dave laughs as well.**

"Karkat would be a hoot wearing this," Terezi said as she pulled the costume the rest of the way out of the closet.

"Can we wake him up and have him wear it?" Dave asked.

**You check your phone and realize that you have to be in class in forty-five minutes and suppose that you do have a bit of time.**

"C'mon, Terezi," you urged. "Let's do this."

**If you were to see Karkat be a mascot, it would be one of the many mental images that you would never want to forget. Ever. It would be hilarious and it was like the times back in grade school when you had to give speeches. At those times, you were so nervous when standing up in front of everyone that one of your buddies suggested that you imagine the other students sitting in nothing but their underwear while you talked and by the time you made it to the front of the class to speak, you could not hold yourself together. You would just end up up laughing with those crazy thoughts in your head. Your teacher thought that you were ridiculous.**

"Let's go wake him up," Terezi said.

"I'll do the waking," Dave offered.

**Is he crazy? If anyone woke up Karkat, the scene would be so morbid and frightening that you would rather squeeze lemon juice to your eyes than watch Karkat have an anger rampage. At the same time, you were curious as to how this would turn out.**

"Okay, Dave," you laughed. "Whatever you want to do for this thing is alright with me."

**You and Dave follow Terezi into the hall and down the stairs a floor below. You walk down that hall and end up in front of Karkat's door. Terezi knocks and you wait patiently. A half a minute later, Gamzee cracks the door open and he takes note of Terezi's presence, first.**

"Hey, Terezi, you have the mascot for Karkat?" Gamzee asked.

"Why, yes," Terezi said as she dragged the mascot costume closer to herself.

**Wait, so…Gamzee knows about this?**

"Karkat is sleeping, but-"

"Can I wake him up?" Dave asked abruptly.

"Um, sure?" Gamzee said in a way that sounded like an unsure question. "Don't be surprised if he yells at you. I used to wake him up all of the time."

**Imagine that.**

"Go get him up, Dave…you volunteered," Terezi whispered.

**You and your friends are a bit loud, so you are rather surprised that the noise has not woken Karkat up at all. The guy is a heavy sleeper. You follow Dave over to Karkat's bunk and your eyes widen in awe.**

"He's such an angel when he sleeps," you said aloud.

**Dave tried to shut you up by slapping his hand over your mouth.**

"Hold on a moment, John, I got this," Dave announced.

**He gets up and approaches Karkat's bedside (or shall it be called bunk-side?) and then jumps on top of Karkat, who still does not wake up. He kind of just snorts in his sleep instead. Dear god, you hope that Dave knows what he is getting himself into. Amen.**

"Wakey, wakey," Dave cooed into Karkat's face.

**Karkat was sleeping on his side and facing the wall. His ear twitches in his sleep.**

"Come, on Karkat," Dave said as he pelvic-thrusted back and forth on top of Karkat, shaking the whole bed.

**If Karkat saw this, he would be pissed. You are trying your best not to laugh, and Terezi was already having a hoot-fest of her own. She just couldn't help herself and even Gamzee, who was still standing near the door, found this amusing as well. You can tell that Dave is getting a bit irritated.**

"Good morning, princess!" Dave yelled directly into Karkat's ear since he didn't get a good enough reaction.

**Karkat springs up into a "sitting up position" and he bonks Dave right in the face. Their faces were inches apart.**

"What the fuck, Dave?" Karkat raged as he tossed a pillow at Dave.

**Dave caught it in a cool and collective manner and continued to sit there: expressionless and holding the pillow as Karkat turns and looks at all of the "Karkat-didn't-invite-them-guests" that were in the room. He couldn't get out of bed with Dave sitting on top of him.**

"Hey, Karkat," Terezi said with a smile. "You look like an angel when you sleep."

**Hey, wait a…**

"Hey, that's what I said, Terezi!" you exclaimed.

"No offense, Karkat, but that _is _the only time when you are in angel," Dave said coolly.

**The room erupted with laughter and Karkat's eyes narrowed as Terezi drags the mascot suit over to Karkat, who notices the ridiculous garment.**

"What the fuck is that?" Karkat asked suspiciously.

**He then turned back on Dave.**

"Get off me, fuckass!" Karkat exclaimed.

**Dave gets off…very slowly and cautiously. Karkat says nothing more to him.**

"I have your…outfit, Karkat," Terezi said.

**She giggled.**

"My what?" Karkat asked.

"You are the new mascot, silly," Terezi finally said.

**Karkat seemed confused for a moment and then reluctant.**

"Me, wear that?" Karkat asked.

**Awkward. Karkat's eye twitches as he stares at this strange new fashion that is about to become his destiny.**

"Yes, Karkat," you said. "Wear it, you will look super adoreable."

"Hell, no!" Karkat exclaimed. "Not in a million fucking years!"

**Terezi approaches Karkat and yanks the sheets off of the bed.**

"Really, was that called for?" Karkat asked.

**Karkat is only wearing his baggy boxer shorts.**

"Fuck…"

**Terezi wrestles Karkat out of the blankets and he now sits on the floor.**

"Put it on," Terezi said as she picked up Karkat's limp and unwilling to move arm and stuffed it inside the mascot's arm.

**This had to be the funniest thing involving Karkat that you have seen, yet.**

"You will look super kawaii, best friend," Gamzee said as he chuckled.

"Yah, Karkat," you added. "You are just a little cutie."

**Dave laughs and Karkat snapped and turned to Gamzee and then you to really let you have it.**

"Shut your pie hole!" Karkat yelled as Terezi shoved his other limbs into the mascot and zipped it up.

**Karkat's face is sticking outside of the peephole on the mascot's neck and it really made his chubby cheeks stick out. He is still sitting on the floor…like a pouty and tired toddler making a fool out of himself.**

"…and if you don't want your face to stick out, you can pull the mesh netting closed, but we all know that you want us to see your kawaii little face right now," Terezi said.

**You can tell that Karkat saw no point in getting any angrier.**

"Ha, ha, ha," Karkat said sarcastically. "Funny."

**Karkat wildly blushes. You can tell that in his opinion, this was probably the most ridiculous outfit that he had ever worn.**

"I have pom-poms for you, too for later, Karkat," Terezi said.

"Do I have to wear this to class?" Karkat asked.

**Oh joy…**

"Yes, Karkat," Terezi cackled. "Everyone is looking forward to seeing you. You are the mascot. Everyone will want a picture taken with you."

"Why can't Gamzee wear this, instead?" Karkat asked.

**Gamzee just stares vacantly as Terezi explains.**

"Gamzee has longer and pointier horns than you, so he will damage it if he wears it," Terezi began. "This makes you the perfect candidate. You have little nub-nubs."

**Karkat blushes again.**

"C'mon, best friend," Gamzee said. "You only have art class today. Wearing that thing isn't too big of a deal."

**Karkat grits his teeth.**

"After all, we are working on figure drawing," Gamzee said. "You can be the model today and you will be able to take off that costume. That's just what you want, right?"

**Just what Karkat needs…to be caught with his pants down during class.**

"Well shit, I am not stripping down for artists to draw nudes of me!" Karkat raged. "I suck at art anyways! I only needed to get my fine arts prerequisites out of the way."

"All the more reason for you to be a naked model," Dave added.

**Karkat jerked his head towards Dave.**

"Just, shut the fuck up! I just don't want to look like a huge tool!"

"Normal change of subject here," you began. "I have to get to class and Dave has the same classes as me, so we will best be on our way."

**Terezi looks up at you as she was originally looking down at Karkat. She smiles.**

"I shall see you later at the game tonight," Terezi said. "Bye."

"See yah guys later," Gamzee added.

**Karkat is still sitting on the floor with his arms folded and his eyes narrowed. You have to admit that he is super cute when he is this angry.**

"Davesprite took notes for you," you began to say as you walk to your Troll History class with Dave.

"I looked at them," Dave said.

**He scratches his head.**

"Besides, I know all about the behaviors of these life forms," Dave said. "…and their history. It is complicated at first, but then pretty understandable once you get into it. I wish I would have tested out of this class. I know everything that is going to be taught in it. Why be bored for forty-five minutes three days a week?"

**You laugh.**

"That is pretty understandable," you began. "I don't think that it is too late to test out of it."

"I am going to check into that later," Dave said. "It will be worth my while."

"It sure will," you urged.

**You take Dave's hand after you both walk into the building.**

"You are so smart, Dave," you complimented. "I'll bet you anything that if you had Davesprite go to all of your classes for you, he would take notes for you and you would not have to go to classes."

**Dave scratches his chin with his free hand.**

"You know, I never really thought about that one before," Dave admitted.

**You laugh.**

"I mean, I would prefer to go to class," Dave admitted. "I will be a good student. There is no need for me to take much notes…I remember everything pretty easily. It comes natural to me."

**What a lucky guy. You wish you are as smart as Dave. **

"Even if I did want to cheat and have Davesprite do all of my work for me, he would not do it very willingly," Dave admitted. "Besides, I would rather be studious and come to class with you anyday."

"Um, Dave," you began. "This technically is your first day in class."

"Oh, right," Dave remembered.

"Just try to act cool and lively," you said.

"Okay."

"Mr. Senone embarrassed Davesprite pretty badly last time," you explained.

"Lots of people enjoy giving him a hard time," Dave stated. "He's used to it, but he overacts about it sometimes."

"I can imagine so."

**You and Dave walk into the classroom together and take seats in the front row next to each other. Since you are not late, you have the first pick of seats this time around. Mr. Senone is shuffling through a pile of papers at the podium. He begins to talk…to you and Dave of course.**

"Ah, so you are Dave," Mr. Senone said. "I hope you are feeling better today. Sorry to hear that you weren't."

"Thanks," Dave said coolly. "It's all good now."

**You believe that Mr. Senone would have more fun if Davesprite was here, rather than Dave. He could make fun of him. However, you are surprised that he hasn't made a comment about you and Dave holding hands atop the table. Probably nothing new to him…anyways, you decide to not describe how the next forty-five minutes goes, because that is just boring. Your readers do not care about how boring your classes can be.**

**(Do something more exciting.)**

**A few hours later, you are planning on attending the most exciting event of your life. The football game in which will be to be the most interesting game that you will ever see. Better than the ones in high school, especially with Terezi cheering and Karkat being the new mascot. You are back in your dorm building and walk down the hall and meet Gamzee.**

"Hey, Gamzee," you said.

**He was holding a triangle and triangle beater.**

"Hey, John," he said.

"Don't tell me," you began.

"Yes, I am the new timpanist…pretty cool, huh?"

…**and it will be three times as more interesting to have Gamzee play in the band.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gamzee skips away banging his triangle beater on his triangle with great excitement. This would be interesting. Dave keeps gawking at the end of the hall in which Gamzee disappeared down the stairs.**

"Oh gee, I can't wait to see how this is going to turn out," Dave said.

**You laugh.**

"The guy is crazy," Dave added. "Are you sure that he knows how to play the thing?"

**You look at Dave and smirk in an awkward-ish sort of a way.**

"Um, yah, duh, it's a freakin' triangle," you commented. "All you have to do is bang a stick to it and it makes noise."

"True," Dave said.

**You and Dave walk to the front of your dorm room door and you search the pocket for your key. The weather is supposed to be cold tonight and you don't want to freeze to death. Best to get a hat and scarf. You are distracted as you see Terezi happily approaching you from across the hall with Nepeta. Nepeta…she's a cheerleader, too?**

"Hey you two," Dave said as Terezi came by.

**Nepeta leans casually up against Terezi's shoulder.**

"Hey, dudes, you excited about tonight?" Nepeta asked.

**She is very chipper this evening.**

"Hell yes I am stoked!" Dave said with excitement.

"Playing against human schools is one of the biggest rivalry-fests we have around here," Terezi explained. "You will see."

**You hope that this whole rivalry thing will make the game more interesting. As a kid, you did not enjoy watching sports on TV or anything such as that and all-in-all, your athletic skills are very lacking. You just are not the most assertive, balanced, and "up-on-your-toes" sort of guy. Sports are not your thing. Music and fixing stuff is more of your forte. You wonder is Dave is athletic at all.**

"Hey, Dave?" you asked as you turn to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you play any sports?" you asked.

**Nepeta's tail twitched.**

"Oh, yes," Nepeta perked up. "Do explain, Dave!"

**Dave scratches his head.**

"Well," he began.

**Terezi and Nepeta lean in closer, acting interested as if Dave was talking too quietly.**

"If you are to count the times that I spend with my older bro," Dave began once more.

**Nepeta and Terezi watch more intently and you are rather interested as well.**

"My older bro spar and I ninja fight each other with swords," Dave said. "That is my form of exercise."

"That's so cool!" Terezi exclaimed. "I wish that I had an older brother. I mean, I'm a bit of a tomboy myself, so I hope to find some dudes to roughhouse with."

"Yah, my bro clearly enjoys beating senseless shit out of me," Dave said coolly. "I have no idea what goes through that puny brain of his sometimes."

"I don't need a brother when I have Equius," Nepeta said.

"Well, you are lucky to have him," Terezi commented.

"Just hang out with me, Dave, Gamzee, and Karkat," you offered. "Just…don't play rough with Karkat. He might cuss you out."

"Yes, and thanks," Terezi said. "I love you guys. You are all so fun to hang out with."

**You blush as you do not take compliments very easily. Why?**

"I would _love _to hang out with Karkat," Nepeta said.

**Nepeta seems to be in a daze. So, she is in love with Karkat? That clears up a **_**ton **_**of things. Terezi's smile fades and she turns to Nepeta, who quit leaning up against her.**

"Yes, Nepeta," Terezi began. "We all know how in love you are with Karkat…"

**Whoa, there. Is…Terezi…jealous? Does she have feelings for Karkat as well?**

"Oh, please," Nepeta giggled as her tail twitched. "Terezi, we talked about this for years."

"Nepeta and I went to high school together," Terezi explained. "There were only two high schools in our town. Karkat was from the other one."

"I see," you said. "I am surprised that I did not know you guys then. I mean, we all like…lived near each other our whole lives and some of us didn't even know it."

**Terezi laughs.**

"What can you say?" Terezi asked. "It's a small world. We all meet each other at some point in our lives and here we are now."

**That is indeed true.**

"Speaking of Karkat, where is the guy?" Dave asked.

"Oh," Terezi snickered.

"Do you know something that I don't?" Dave asked.

"Seems like it," you said. "C'mon, Terezi."

"He is just by the entrance to the stadium before the game," giggled Terezi. "I zipped him all the way up so that nobody can see him and he can't see out of his costume. Since he can't see, Nepeta here has to guide him. No way that I am going to do it. I'm blind. I am functional, but I use my other senses to get around. I have myself to worry about. For now, he is just standing outside of the gate."

**You laugh. Karkat must be pretty ticked off and you will probably never hear the end of it.**

"Yeah, the guy is nuts," you said.

"He has to dance around with you cheerleaders?" asked Dave.

"Of course," Nepeta said.

**You try hard to picture that.**

"Let's go," Nepeta urged. "The game starts in half an hour. We want good seats. You don't want to be all jam-packed."

**You begin to walk out with Nepeta and Terezi. Dave follows and the two of you romantically link fingers together.**

"What are you talking about?" you asked Nepeta. "You and Terezi get the best seats in the house…considering all you cheerleaders get to be on the sidelines right next to the field."

**Nepeta shrugs.**

"I want you and Dave to get good seats," Nepeta said to you. "Just trying to help you two out."

"Why, thanks, Nepeta," Dave said.

"Yah," you agreed.

"No problem, you two," Nepeta said casually.

**You and Dave continue to follow. Honestly, you are not too shy about holding hands with Dave in public much. If you were at a human school, it would be a bit different. There is a lot of "homosexual hate" in human schools, but it was different here. These life forms accept anyone, no matter what, even though they can be a bit harsh and like to make fun of humans and give them difficult times sometimes.**

"Hi Equius!" Nepeta calls out as she turned around for a moment.

**You turn your head as well. Equius was running on the sidewalk towards you guys. He is wearing a football jersey and seems to be in a rush. So…he's one of the football players? Then again…he's probably got to be one of the most muscular students that you have seen here, so this is no surprise to you.**

"Sorry I'm late," Equius said to Nepeta once he caught up with all of you. "My friend was having a bit of an emergency, so I wanted to help him and then I rushed back to you ASAP."

"Oh, it's okay, that's understandable," Nepeta said. "No worries."

**Equius turns to you and Dave.**

"How are you two party animals this evening?" Equius asked you and Dave.

"I'm doing pretty well…just chilling," Dave said coolly.

"With me," you added as you pulled Dave closer and side-hugged him.

"Yah, pretty much," Dave said as he looked down at you. "Love you, too, John."

**Dave kisses you on the cheek.**

"I have to admit that you and Dave are awfully cute together," Equius said to you.

**You don't know what to say. Your face is a flushed pink color. You really need to learn how to take compliments better.**

"This is going to be a great game," Equius said. "We are having a pre-meeting in a couple of minutes, so I must run along ahead or else I am going to be late. See you later!"

**Equius runs on ahead.**

"That guy is so busy all the time," Terezi commented. "I wonder how he does it."

"Equius is involved in a lot of things," Nepeta said. "I have known him all of my life and I still have no idea how he does it."

**You and your friends reach the gate. The line is a bit crowded, but not too bad.**

"Nepeta and I are going to sneak in the back way," Terezi said. "We need to be on the field ahead of time, so I will catch you two later on!"

**Terezi and Nepeta rush off…flailing their pom-poms as they run.**

"Where is Karkat?" you asked.

**Dave scans around and searches for Karkat. He eventually sees him at the front of the entrance gate. You see no Karkat, though…or at least none "of him." Just a giant derpy-looking sloth mascot.**

"Karkat will be so pissed afterwards," Dave commented.

"Gee, what makes you think that?" you asked sarcastically.

"Well, you know how he doesn't like to be touched?" Dave asked.

"Yah," you answered.

"Well, _everyone _is hugging him and getting pictures taken with him," Dave observed.

**Oh joy. Poor guy. Totally kidding.**

"Honestly, the guy could use some love and affection," you admitted.

"True," Dave agreed.

**A few minutes later, you make it to the booth and show the gatekeeper your student ID card and Dave does as well and you both walk in and begin to approach the "Karkat mascot."**

"Let's give him a hard time and get some "pics,"" you said to Dave as you pulled your digital camera out of your sweatshirt pocket.

"Oh, hell yes!" Dave exclaimed. "This is going to be awesome!"

**You and Dave approach Karkat.**

"Hey there!" you called to the sloth mascot.

"Don't even fucking touch me," Karkat mumbled through the fabric in the costume.

"Poor Karkat," Dave teased.

"Dave? Is that you?" Karkat asked.

"No, it's the sound of utter despair," Dave joked.

"Don't fucking lie to me, fuckass!"

"Calm down, Karkat," you said. "We just want to get a picture taken with you."

**You can hear Karkat sigh through the wall of fabric.**

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," he sighed.

"Awesome," you said as you handed Dave your digital camera as the three of you got together.

**Dave holds out the camera in both hands and extends his arms out to get you all in the "photo-taking range."**

"Do the stupid duck-face thing," you commented.

"That is so fucking stupid, but let's so it anyways," Dave said.

**You both proceed. Oh the wonders…**

"Oh, dear lord, these better not be going on the internet!" exclaimed Karkat in a muffled voice.

"As a matter of fact," Dave began. "The school newspaper needs photos. And dude, no offense, you can be so uptight and insecure. Nobody even knows that it is you under there. They will find out if you keep commenting on it…so, shut up."

**Karkat says nothing.**

"Yeah, Karkat," you said. "You are a mascot now, so, no talking. Zip it. Got it?"

**Karkat remains motionless for a moment.**

"Great job, you said nothing. Perfect!" you praised him.

**You and Dave walk into the stands together. The band was in the middle of all of the other rows of seats. Gamzee is in the mid-section of the band waving around his triangle and joking around with the percussionists. **

"Looks like he is going to have fun," Dave said.

**You look at the last row of seats below where the band is seated. There stands Mr. Bec Noir himself. He is no longer transformed in his prototyped form. He looks just as normal as when you first met him and he is now flailing around his baton to get his band's attention.**

"Should we talk to him?" you asked Dave.

**After all, you and Dave **_**did **_**plan to help him.**

"I am not so sure if now is a good time," Dave stated.

"Well, now or never," you said.

**Deep down, you are scared to confront him, especially since he had stabbed Dave. Even through your fears, you want to come out about this. Your goal is to become brave and be more of a risk-taker, so this will give you another chance.**

"Are you sure that you want to do this now?" Dave asked.

"Yupp," you said confidently.

**You were not going to ask right away or comment or say statements such as, "Hey you, douchebag, you stabbed my boyfriend!" That would be weird. You will just start out by asking him about tomorrow's band practice, etc. You know…casual conversation.**

"Come on, Dave, come with me," you said as you gently tugged on Dave's arm.

**Dave laughs.**

"All righty, John," Dave went along.

**You approach Bec.**

"Hey, Mr. Bec," you greeted.

**He turns to look at you.**

"Why hello, John, and Dave," Bec said. "You excited for practice tomorrow?"

**He already asks about that. Astounding.**

"Yes I am. Your band looks rather lively tonight," you said.

"John Egbert!" called out a voice.

**You look up into the stands. Gamzee is flailing his arms around to try and get your attention. What a nut. He is so funny. You casually wave back and then return your attention back to Bec.**

"We have a good group this year," Bec stated. "They seem to have so much…potential."

"Oh, yes," they agreed. "We'll have a lot of fun…especially with Gamzee. He can be totally out there sometimes."

"About the other night," Bec began.

**Why does he bring this up?**

"I love to prank students," Bec snickered.

**You are totally lost.**

"Yah, you stabbed me, why?" Dave asked.

**Bec laughs again. It wasn't an evil laugh or anything.**

"I _pranked _you, Dave," Bec laughed. "I didn't actually stab you. It was a trick sword."

**Wait…what?**

"Wait, so why did I pass out?" Dave asked. "Didn't I lose blood or something?"

"Wait a-"

"No," Bec said. "The tip of the sword had fake blood in it. It just sticks to you."

"Oh yeah," Dave said. "Then why did I pass out?"

"It was all in your head," Bec began to say. "You thought that you were critically injured and that you were going to die, so you acted it out that way."

"So, what about my scar on my chest?" Dave asked.

"Nothing, but a temporary tattoo," responded Bec.

**Dave rolls up his shirt and scratches at the mark. Some of it comes off. This is a bit funny, but at the same time, twisted.**

"Ah, what?" asked Dave as he examined the phony mark.

"Mr. Bec, that was a seriously fucked-up sick joke," you said sternly.

**Bec didn't seem to mind your choice of language.**

"I'm sorry, John," Bec apologized. "I just like messing with you guys."

**You smile.**

"Hey, no worries," you said. "After all, Karkat, and Gamzee, and I were going to do the Faygo prank on you, so I guess we deserved it."

"I deserved it?" Dave asked. "Ha! It was Karkat's idea. He was the one that should have been fake-stabbed."

"But, Bec," you began.

**You are not so frightened of Bec anymore. So he is a terrible prankster who pulls sick jokes with fake blood. Big deal.**

"Yes?" Bec asked.

"I am aware of the breakup with your girlfriend, and I am sorry to hear about it," you apologized. "If you need to talk about it, you can always let me know, okay?"

"Okay," Bec said.

**You were glad to get that out of the way. At least everything is okay and that is all that matters. As for the rest of your evening, you plan to watch the biggest rivalry football game that you are supposed to see in your life…with Dave. What could possibly happen?**


	13. Chapter 13

**You and Dave walk away after you say goodbye to Bec.**

"What kind of fucked up joke was that?" Dave asked. "What goes through Bec's mind? Oh my god!"

"Dave, pull your shirt back down!" you exclaimed.

**Dave is continuing to examine the temporary tattoo mark. He hastily rolls his shirt back down and sighs deeply.**

"Dude, I can't believe Davesprite stitched me up over a fake tattoo," Dave said. "I hope that is dissolvable thread. I didn't need stitches then and so help me if Davesprite knew about this prank and just played along and went with the flow; I'm going to be pissed beyond belief!"

**You know that this is serious, but you laugh anyways. Dave is so funny even when he is angry, especially since he is trying to not lose his cool…so his cheeks kind of puff out and then he goes back to having a straight face five seconds later. It is the most rapid change in facial expression that you have ever seen.**

"Oh, Dave, you are hilarious," you complimented.

**Dave brushes the wrinkles out on the bottom of his shirt using his pointer fingers and then wraps his jacket back around himself, which he wears over his TAU sweatshirt. You are still wearing your sweatshirt as well, but you feel like a complete idiot for not taking your scarf along. It is getting a bit nippy outside and it is supposed to drop to ten degrees this evening. You are surprised that it isn't snowing or any sort of weather "in-climates" of that sort. The sky is thick with puffy dark clouds and you can see your breath in the air in front of you as you exhaled.**

"It is getting pretty cold out," Dave commented.

**It is almost as if Dave had read your thoughts.**

"Yeah, and I wish I brought a scarf," you admitted.

**Dave looks down at you. You are rather surprised that he is not wearing his shades as he usually does. It is such a huge change in a small amount of time.**

"You can borrow mine," Dave offered.

**How sweet.**

"Thanks, Dave," you said.

**Dave loosens half of the scarf and offers you part of it. You partially wrap it around your neck so that you are connected to him. After this, you turn around as others came into the stands. It was a bit crowded, but not much. Then, you see Terezi.**

"Hey, peeps move it!" she called out as she pushed past a few of the other trolls. "Blind cheerleader coming through!"

"Hey, Terezi," you commented once Terezi reached you. "I thought Nepeta was going to drag Karkat around."

**Terezi pulled Karkat by the "mascot arm" closer over to you and Dave. He seemed pretty stiff and he was moving unwillingly.**

"Yeah, she is going to, but I'm taking over for a few minutes," Terezi began. "She had a bit of a problem…"

**Your jaw drops.**

"Is she okay?" Dave asked in shock.

"She's fine, guys, chill," Terezi said. "Just a girl problem…"

"Okay," you butted in. "No further questions."

**Terezi laughed. No other details needed.**

"Nice scarf, Dave," commented Terezi.

**It is a bright fuchsia. You don't care what color it is and you find that the color is pretty and the garment is keeping you warm anyways. As for those who think otherwise…screw them. They can still be entitled to their own opinion. However, you will watch them freeze to death in your mind…wearing fifty shades of pink.**

"Oh, yah thanks. My bro made it for me," Dave said.

"He makes scarves and sews?" Terezi said in awe. "That is so cool!"

"He usually designs puppets and other creepy toys, usually," Dave explained. "Scarves…not so much. Just a rare occasion."

"Hey fashion-gossipers…and Terezi!" exclaimed Karkat in a muffled voice inside the costume. "Would you mind moving me down to the field sidelines, Terezi?"

**Terezi looks at Karkat.**

"Oh, right, sorry Karkat," Terezi apologized. "I'll see you later."

"There goes Karkat, as anxious and irritable as ever," Dave commented.

"I guess it will be just you and I hanging out together," you said. "Nepeta and Terezi will be cheerleading, Gamzee is in the band, and Equius is going to play football. They are the only people that we know so far and that leaves just us."

**Why do you even refer to the trolls as "people?" They aren't humans after all…**

"Yeah," Dave said coolly. "Well, we always have each other."

"Of course," you said as you and Dave linked fingers.

**The band begins their pre-game practice. You look up. Everyone is all serious…blaring out notes. Then, there is Gamzee, dinging his triangle with a big smile across his face. What a cornball…what would you do without him? With all possibilities, he certainly makes your day. Bec looks in Gamzee's direction and smirks. He is probably wondering what goes through that guy's head. For as serious as everyone else is, Gamzee is probably smiling because he is imagining Bec wearing something extremely stupid. After all, who hasn't imagined something like that before? If you haven't you are not normal as far as you are concerned.**

"He seems to be having fun," Dave commented.

"I can tell," you added. "I am also wondering if Bec gets any sleep."

"Why do you wonder that?" Dave asked.

"Well, this whole thing tonight is not going to get over until about midnight and marching band practice is tomorrow at 4am," you explained.

"That's less than four hours of sleep!" Dave said in shock. "What is his deal?"

"I have no idea," you said. "He is kind of a weird guy."

"Very strange," Dave added. "I mean what kind of guy doesn't like his sleep?"

**That's easy for him to say, since he sleeps more than you. Dave probably sleeps more than multiple people put together. All of a sudden, something appeared next to you out of the middle nowhere…an orange genie-looking guy…**

"Davesprite!" you exclaimed.

"Sup," he said coolly. "Thought that I would come have a piece of some of the fun around here. It looks like some shit is about to go down."

"Davesprite," Dave said sternly.

**Uh-oh…**

"Yes?" Davesprite asked.

"Did you know about Bec's prank?" Dave asked him.

"Hahaha, yah."

"That was not very funny!" Dave said. "As a matter of fact, that was serious fucked up of you to play along like that! It's serious. I could have bled to death."

"Dude," Davesprite began. "You didn't bleed to death, it was fake blood. You know how back in the days when a person would walk into a factory and say there was the black plague and everyone in the room would say that they felt sick? Well, that is practically you, except you were prank-stabbed at. It's all in the mind."

**Dave grits his teeth.**

"You are so full of it!" Dave exclaimed.

"Yah, well, so are you," Davesprite said in a cool and collective manner. "Dude, why am I even discussing this with you? Talking to you is like arguing with myself."

"Well, it is!" agreed Dave.

"How else was I supposed to entertain myself?" Davesprite asked and then he sighed.

"Find a hobby or something," Dave suggested.

"Yah, I found one," Davesprite commented. "It's called "screw around with Dave." It is a fairly new activity and still trying to make some modifications. I'm considering on "upgrading" my screwing around scale. I just need some new ideas and new things to screw around with."

"Screwing…I am not even going to ask," Dave said.

**You laugh. The two are so alike in personality and wit to the point that it is just comical. Both so equal in wit and power that neither one will be declared the winner of any argument. You look around. At this point, the stands are half-full.**

"We should go and get some seats before all the good ones fill up," you suggested to Dave.

"Okie, dokie-os," Davesprite followed along.

**Dave turns around to face Davesprite.**

"No offense, dude, but I planned on hanging out with just John for tonight," Dave said. "Maybe some other time."

"Just have no time for yourself anymore, do you?" Davesprite asked before he turned wing and flew over in Gamzee's direction.

"He will get over it," Dave said. "He needs to stop popping in uninvited at random places. It's rude."

"Yah," you agree. "Where does the guy live at anyways?"

"In some other universe," Dave answered. "I'm not sure where because he is a bit secretive about it."

"I see," you understood. "It must be pretty difficult for him."

**Dave changes the subject.**

"I swear if this thread in my chest is not dissolvable, I am going to clip all the feathers on his wings off!" Dave exclaimed as he examined his stitches once more. "Oh, dear lord, my chest is hideous."

"Dave, pull your shirt back down!" you repeated. "You are making a scene!"

**He listens and obeys.**

"We should sit in the top row, Dave," you began to say. "How about the row right above Gamzee since he is in the last row in the upper section of the band?"

"Sure, we should all hang?" Dave asked.

"Yes," you responded.

**Davesprite flies to Dave's side as you both walk up the steps towards Gamzee.**

"Excuse me, Mr. Douchebag," Davesprite began. "So, you claim that it is only going to be you and John chilling together, yet you want to hang out with Gamzee and not me? Are you mad at me, bro?"

**Dave says nothing.**

"Hello?" Davesprite asked.

**Dave turns around.**

"Dude, Davesprite," Dave began. "No offense, but you are really starting to get on my nerves this evening!"

**Davesprite doesn't respond at first. He seems to be lost in thought for a moment.**

"Davesprite," you began. "We can all hang out tomorrow, okay? Right, Dave?"

"That's cool with me," Dave responded.

"Pfft, fine, tomorrow then," Davesprite said.

**He flies away once more.**

"He doesn't seem to be in a good mood tonight," you said to Dave.

"He can be a bit irritable and tiresome," Dave began. "Inject him with some alcohol and then, bam; he's thirty percent more cool and chill."

**You laugh.**

"I could only imagine…"

**You and Dave sit down next to each other in the row right behind Gamzee, who had the triangle around one of his horns.**

"Hey, Gamzee," you said as you poked him in the shoulder.

**He turns around.**

"Hey, guys," Gamzee said. "Is Karkat enjoying being the mascot?"

"I think that he's had enough affection for one evening," you said. "He seemed agitated."

"Yah, he's motherfucking uptight and irritated sometimes," Gamzee explained.

**He takes the triangle off of his horn and sighs.**

"Karkat can use some love, sometimes," Gamzee said. "Even though he can be difficult, he is always my best friend."

**At this point in time, the stands are jam-packed and announcer began to speak.**

"Welcome everyone to this great spectacle tonight," the announcer announced.

**The announcer announced?**

"Tonight is our huge rivalry game…let's give a hand for our away team…the Vikings!"

**Echoes of boos and wails came across the crowd.**

"We are such human traitors," Dave said. "Supporting our school. It is just pure awesomeness in a jar."

"Yah, especially since we are up against an all-human school," you admitted.

"Hey, guys," a female voice called.

**You turn around. It is Terezi.**

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be down there with all of the other cheerleaders?" you asked.

"I'm just the squad leader and I tell them all what to do," Terezi said. "I don't _have _to be down there all of the time. Mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Sure," you said.

"Do join," Dave invited.

**Terezi sits on your left side and Dave remains on your other. The announcer announces the names of all the players from both teams while you and Dave and Terezi talk.**

"Apparently, we haven't had a game this huge in the past ten years," Terezi stated.

"Which explains the large crowds," you added sarcastically.

"Ha," Terezi said as she pulls out her carton of popcorn from behind her back and ate some. "I suppose so."

"…and there goes the kickoff!" the announcer exclaimed.

**Honestly, you could really care less about the game. Screw sports…you are here to be social and prove that you are not the nerdy and socially-awkward loser that everyone thinks that you are. Not to mention, be with Dave. You two are basically inseparable and depended on each other for life support, pretty much. Gamzee continues to derp around with his triangle.**

"Hey, Gamzee," Terezi began. "Having fun with that?"

"Hells, yah!"

"Good, then," Terezi said as she smiled.

**You lean up against Dave and tuck your head under Dave's neck. The fibers on Dave's portion of the scarf brush up against your skin and you and him link fingers. Gamzee turns around.**

"Once you begin all of your drum major magic, can I be a star performer?" Gamzee asked you.

**You ponder for a moment. A star performer? With a triangle?**

"What other instruments do you play?" you asked.

"I can play the drums," Gamzee stated.

"He can, it's true," Terezi added in. "He is completely boss at it."

"I am not making any promises, yet, but I shall consider it," you said.

"I think that Karkat is fairly exhausted," Terezi began. "We all need to be super nice to him once he's done tonight, okay?"

"Sure," you said.

"All right."


	14. Chapter 14

"How long have you played the drums?" you asked Gamzee.

"For a few years," Gamzee explained. "I was bored one day and decided to pick it up and liked it a lot."

"Perhaps you can be a full-fledged percussionist and stop beating that dinky little triangle," you suggested.

"Heh," Gamzee began. "I suppose so."

"Want some popcorn, guys?" Terezi offered.

**She extends out the popcorn box to all of you.**

"Sure," you accepted.

"We can't eat in the band here while we are performing for the game," Gamzee said. "There are rules and regulations that we must follow. _Band _regulations. Very specific."

"You guys are just wearing TAU t-shirts, not your marching uniforms, yet," you began. "So that rule is a bit ridiculous right now."

"I would have to agree," Gamzee laughed. "But we must still follow it."

"True," you said. "I read all of these rules when I signed up for the program. First marching practice of the year is tomorrow. Remember that."

"Some rules just totally blow sometimes," Dave said coolly. "Snap them in half. Fucking. Half."

"Ah, Dave," you began. "You don't want to get Gamzee in trouble, do you?"

**You help yourself to some of Terezi's popcorn.**

"Nah, I don't want you to get yelled at," Dave said to Gamzee. "I mean, no eating in the stands…how ridiculous!"

"We are almost out of popcorn," Terezi said as she poked at the kernels in the bottom of the popcorn box. "I can go get us some more," she suggested.

"Oh, no," you said. "It is okay, I'll go get more for you."

**You ponder your mind for a moment.**

"Do you think Karkat will be hungry, too, once he gets a break?" you asked Terezi.

"Most likely," she said. "I'm not so sure what the guy wants to eat…he's so picky that it is almost abnormal."

"Ah well," you began. "He will eat when he _needs _to."

**You get up and wrap your portion of the scarf back around Dave's neck.**

"Do you want anything, Dave?" you asked.

"You should get me some dumdums," Dave said.

**You laugh.**

"Okay," you said. "Just so you can suck it," you laughed jokingly. "We all that you have a need for candy Dave…all the time."

**Dave blushes.**

"Okay, your stuff for both of you and I will find something for Karkat," you announced.

**You were about to leave, but then Dave stopped you.**

"Need money, dude?" Dave asked.

"Oh, no," you said as you turned back around. "I have plenty…it's fine."

"All righty, just making sure," Dave said.

**You walk down the stairs in a rather quick fashion and trip down the last few steps. God, you are such a klutz. At least you didn't make a big deal out of it or else everyone would probably think that you are a major attention-whore. Well, then. You casually pick yourself back up. Only your knees hit the ground and at least you did not fall flat on your face. Those for sure would bruise. Shit, that would have been super embarrassing if you fell on your face. Bec glares at you while you walk by. It wasn't like a "creeper-glare." Instead, it was seemed like he was watching over you to protect you, even though he makes up some screwy sick pranks sometimes. After all, you are his drum major, so you are some sort of special…to him. Nobody should screw around with you. Inanimate concrete stairs: you included. You were now warned about stairs…bro…**

"John!" called out a voice.

**You stop and turn around for a moment.**

"Oh, hey Nepeta," you said casually.

"This football game is all super lame," she said as she walked next to you. "The other team is getting smooshed…the first quarter is almost over and it is 24-0."

**You laugh.**

"Honestly Nepeta, I have not been paying very much attention to the game," you admitted. "Football isn't my thing. I just came here to be with Dave and to talk to people."

"Yah, I am starting to lose interest myself," Nepeta sighed. "There isn't much action around here tonight. If it wasn't for the band, nobody would be here."

**You agree.**

"Why aren't you still down there cheering?" you asked. "And aren't you supposed to be guiding Karkat around?"

"Most of the cheerleaders gave up," Nepeta said. "Too cold to wear skirts, so most of them chickened out, but I'm still wearing mine because I have tons of spirit and I don't give up! As for Karkat, he isn't going anywhere anytime soon…or at least without me, he's not!"

"Good for you," you praised her.

"I actually only left for a bit since I am hungry," Nepeta said. "I'm not freezing."

"Me, too," you admitted. "Except for I'm not wearing a skirt, that's for sure."

**Nepeta giggles and her tail twitches.**

"You would be a purrfect cheerleader, John!" she said.

**You blush.**

"Yah, um, I will pass up on that "offer,"" you laughed, trying not to show how awkward you thought the comment that she made was.

"It wasn't an offer…more like a suggestion," Nepeta said.

**You and Nepeta get into the line for the concession stand together…and shit! It's long...very long.**

"Dang, we'll probably be here even past halftime," you stated.

"Possibly," Nepeta responded. "Does it matter? After all, we "aren't interested.""

"True," you said.

"I am surprised that Terezi made it to be squad leader for the cheerleaders," Nepeta began. "Usually freshmen are not chosen for important leadership positions such as that. Then you're going to be the drum major."

"Yah," you said. "Our class is just super special and talented. I wonder what happened to roles such as that for the upperclassmen."

"Beats me, I don't have a clue," Nepeta said. "We're just too awesome to be shoved back down by a bunch of upperclassmen with big egos that think they are too cool for us and feel like they are entitled to everything, I guess. It was like that back at my high school. It's just stupid."

**To you, high school cheerleaders were a bunch of stuck-up spoiled brats that would cake on ten pounds of makeup until their own self-esteem is down the drain. Then they claim that they are fat even though they are skinny and become anorexic. Once you go down that hole, it is hard to climb back out. Who do you decide to blame for this influence? Fucking Barbie and Jersey Shore. They ruined everything.**

"Well, there are always people out there who think that they are better than everyone else," you stated. "That's just how it is and it sucks."

**The line is slowly inching upward.**

"What should we get for Karkat?" you asked.

"Oh, I have the best idea, ever!" Nepeta exclaimed.

"Which is?" you asked.

"We should get him a Slurpee and then make him drink it through a licorice strand, kind of like a straw," Nepeta suggested.

**You imagine Karkat sucking up crushed ice through a licorice stick and getting a brain freeze. You can also imagine him getting very pissed off about it as well.**

"Won't he get mad?" you asked Nepeta.

"Who cares, it will be funny!" Nepeta exclaimed.

"You are such a deviant little daredevil…"

**Nepeta perks up.**

"That I am," she replied. "I am a very sneaky one."

"But, I thought you like Karkat, so why be rude to him?" you asked.

"It's not rude, it's a joke," Nepeta said defensively.

**She stops losing her cool and blushes. Nepeta must be very embarrassed about liking Karkat, but you don't see why she would be. Rumors about that darn party spread around and nearly half the school knows that she and Karkat made out on the porch on that one party night.**

"I could see why you would want to prank him," you began. "He is kind of funny when he gets angry. Honestly, I find it rather entertaining, but I can't laugh or else he will get so angry it is almost scary."

"Oh, yes," Nepeta said.

**The line moves up a bit, but not much.**

"Okay, I vote that everyone gets corndogs and I need to get Terezi her popcorn," you said.

"Popcorn, can I have some?" Nepeta asked.

"Ummm, I could get more than one popcorn bucket," you said. "Terezi gets her own because I ate the last of hers."

"Oh, I see," Nepeta understood. "Thanks, John."

"Yah, no problem, and we can do the whole Slurpee thing with Karkat," you laughed. "I actually want to witness this."

**Nepeta giggles.**

"Of course," Nepeta began. "…and besides, who doesn't enjoy witnessing Karkat have an anger fit?"

"True that," you said.

**The line moves along a bit faster than before. It seems like there is more hope.**

"I wish Dave would have come down here with me," you began. "But, I'm trying to get him to be a bit more open and social. I am trying to do that myself."

"We all have our strengths and weaknesses and quirks and those other nonsense words," Nepeta said. "Should it really matter? I mean, we could all just be ourselves and not change other people. We can only change ourselves, not everyone else."

**She's really inspirational and smart.**

"True," you began. "But Dave said that he wants to change. He is doing it by his own will and he wants me to help him out."

"Oh, I see," Nepeta understood.

"I'm really glad to know that you are so nice, honest, and smart with everyone," you complimented to Nepeta. "Especially for a cheerleader."

**Nepeta blushes.**

"The cheerleaders back at the high school I went to are loud and obnoxious and only care about popularity," you said.

"Yah, well, those are the ninety-nine percent of the majority and as for the rest of us here, we are the one-percent."

**You laugh. A few minutes later, you make it to the front of the line and bought all the food that you needed. Nepeta seems excited.**

"Come with me to where Karkat is," Nepeta said as she gently tugged on your arm.

"Okay," you said, "But where is he?"

"He's in that one room where they give the mascot his "break,"" she said. "But I shall grant you permission to be in there."

"Okay, that works," you said as you stick a licorice stick inside Karkat's Slurpee.

**Nepeta leads you back through the stands. You and her try and push past the crowd. For as big as a game this is supposed to be, everyone else did not seem too excited. Nepeta guides you down some concrete steps and she opens up a white-painted rusty door around the corner and allows you inside. Inside, it seemed like a storage room for some extra sporting equipment and in the corner of the room was Karkat, sitting on a dusty old bench press. He had the costume unzipped and he was madly sweating and gasping for oxygen from being inside there so long as he stared you both down with narrowed eyes.**

"Hey, Karkat, how are you doing?" you asked casually.

"Fine," Karkat said as he looked down.

"Really?" you asked with excitement. "I-"

"I'm fucking dying in here you ass-fuck!" Karkat raged as he glared up at you. "I'm not fine! Sense my sarcasm you carbon life-form dummy!"

**Nepeta skips over to Karkat and begins to scold him.**

"Watch your language, Mr. Karkles-"

"Don't call me that!"

**Nepeta's tail twitches and she giggles.**

"Mind if I call you some other ridiculous nickname, then?" she asked.

**You walk up to Karkat.**

"You can call me anything, besides Mr. Karkles…"

"Okay," Nepeta sighed. "I'll just call you Mr. Krabs…"

"Pfft, whatever."

"Karkat, I got you something to drink, you must be thirsty," you said as you presented him the slushy.

**Karkat takes it from you and pokes at the blue-dyed crushed up ice…inspecting it.**

"Blue crushed up ice? Why do they sell human edibles here? What is wrong with this world?"

"Oh, Karkat," you said. "Stop getting your panties in a wad and just drink it, okay?"

**Karkat notices the straw.**

"Um, excuse me?" Karkat asks as he points at the straw. "What kind of straw is this?"

**He pointed a finger at it.**

"Oh, it's candy," Nepeta explained.

"Okay guys," Karkat began. "I'll drink it…thanks. I shall have artificial dye pulsing through my veins."

**He puts the licorice "straw" to his mouth and sips.**

"Hee hee hee, Karkat," Nepeta laughs. "Your tongue is now blue!"

"What?" Karkat asked.

**Karkat reaches inside the mascot costume and pulls out a hand-mirror. What the fuck, Karkat? You are sure that he isn't vain, but then again…**

"Is this mark for a reason?" Karkat asked as he ran his pointer finger down his now stuck-out tongue as he looked in the mirror.

"No, silly," you said. "Everyone gets their mouth dyed when they drink one of those."

"That's disgusting," Karkat remarked as he poked at his tongue.

"Well, Karkat," you began. "It was nice chatting with you, but I am going to go back into the stands now, okay?"

"All righty," Karkat said.

"I shall stay here with Mr. Krabs!" Nepeta perked up.

**Karkat blushes. You are surprised that he isn't freaking out and perhaps it is because that he likes Nepeta back? Maybe…after all, if you love someone, how could you get angry? If this **_**wasn't **_**Nepeta being ridiculous towards Karkat and it was someone else instead, Karkat would be a cussing cloud storm and have the world's biggest ragequit…except it would never end. Ever.**

"Bye, Karkat," you said.

"See you later, John!"

**You walk back into the stands where you were earlier. Dave and Terezi were still there and it is halfway into the third quarter by now. Dave looks up and Terezi smiles.**

"Where the hell were you?" Dave asked.

"Getting food and I got stuff for Karkat," you explained.

"Oh," Dave said coolly.

"Sorry, the line was long," you said as you sat down next to Dave.

**You pass the new popcorn box across Dave's lap towards Terezi.**

"Here you go, Terezi," you said as you offered the whole box.

"Thanks for getting that for me John," Terezi said as she took it. "You didn't have to do that for me, you know that?"

**You blush.**

"Nah, it was nothing, really," you admitted.

"How was Karkat?" Terezi asked.

"He's a bit agitated," you explained.

"A bit?" Dave asked. "I would imagine a whole lot."

"Well, Nepeta seems to have the magic touch to calm him down," you said.

"Nepeta has always been good at making everyone chill out," Terezi said as she took another handful of popcorn. "She's _always_ been that way."

**You begin to eat your corndog that you got at the stand. Dave looks down at you longingly.**

"Hey," Dave began. "Why didn't you get me any food?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around you and put his chin on your head.

"You said yourself that you didn't need anything," you began.

"I'm hungry now," Dave said.

"You're always hungry, Dave," you teased.

"So?"

"Oh, pull out of it, Dave," Terezi grinned.

**He turned his head.**

"Huh?" he asked.

"You complain too much," Terezi said.

"Whatever," Dave said coolly. "I don't complain _that _much."

"Oh, please," Terezi said as she rolled her eyes and stuck her hand back in the popcorn box.

"I'll bet you anything that Karkat complains more than I do," Dave began.

**Oh dear lord…**

"Ha!" Terezi laughed. "I'll bet you fifty bucks!"

**Whoa…wait…this is a bet now?**

"So, how will be keeping a tally," Terezi began. "Starting tomorrow, I will count how many times that you complain and how many times that Karkat complains."

"Oh, it's on, and if Karkat bitches more than I do, you owe me fifty!" Dave said with the slightest hint of hope.

"It's on alright, bring it on, bro."

**With that: challenge accepted.**

"I'm hungry," Dave repeated.

**You offer Dave the other half of your corndog. Gamzee turns around.**

"That's a motherfucking crazy bet you just made," commented Gamzee as he twirled around the triangle beater in his hand.

"Honestly, who complains more, me or Karkat?" Dave asked.

"Karkat, definitely," Gamzee commented. "Would I lie?"

"Hell no," Dave said.

**He turned to Terezi.**

"In your face, Terezi! Prepare to lose this one!"

**You love how Dave is so competitive in his fun ways. He is so cute.**

"Whatever, bro," Terezi blew it off as she turned back to watch the very bland game and eat her popcorn.

"Oh, Dave, you are a hoot," you said as you gently tugged on his arm.

"Always," Dave commented.

**Dave pulls you in towards his side and cuddles you. Gamzee is staring at his reflection on his triangle and put his tongue to it.**

"Hey, Gamzee," you began.

"Yah, John," he began.

"Do you want to get a study group together tomorrow after class?" you asked.

"We don't have any of the same classes, though," Gamzee commented.

"Well, does it matter?" you asked.

"Depends…"

"We can just make sure that we all have our stuff done and I want to know more about your culture since I have to take that darn troll history class…no offense."

"None taken," Gamzee laughed.

"You can come, too, Dave," you said.

"I'll "study" with you guys," Dave said. "However, I can memorize stuff really easily and test well."

"You are so lucky you have that ability," you commented. "I have to study a lot and I wish I had a good auditory memory, just like yours Dave."

"Well, if you did, you wouldn't want it, really," Dave said.

"Why is that?" you asked.

"What is heard cannot be _unheard._"

**You laugh. Some things could do without some remembering. One of those times would have to have been the time when Karkat kissed you. You still need to wash your mind of that.**


	15. Chapter 15

"But, John," Dave began once more.

"What?" you asked him as you turned around.

"I did tell you to bring me food," Dave said.

"Um?"

"I wanted dumdums…"

"That's not food, it is candy," you told him. "Luckily, I have one in my pocket."

"Same idea," Dave said.

**You hand the dumdum to Dave and you think that he is being a "dumdum" himself.**

"It's grape-flavored," Dave said after closely examining the wrapper.

"Yeah, so, just suck it!"

**Terezi laughs. You do not appreciate being laughed at while you are trying not to be funny, even though your statement sounded wrong on so many levels. It just came out that way.**

"But it will taste like cough medicine…"

"I actually think that Dave will complain more than Karkat tomorrow," Gamzee said as he turned his head to talk more.

"Shut up, I will not!" Dave exclaimed.

**You sigh. They are all so funny, but at times, so irritating. It is like being mad at someone, but that someone tries to make you laugh and you laugh at that someone even though you are still mad. You just can't help yourself.**

"Dave, just quit your whining," you said.

**Dave has the dumdum stick hanging out of his mouth.**

"Mmfffh, I am not whining, I am complaining," Dave said through the sucker.

"Exactly my point," you said.

"I have my bets on Dave, now," Gamzee said. "He for sure complains more than Karkat."

"Does not," Terezi said. "Karkat complains more."

"Wait, I thought that you thought that Dave complained more, Terezi," you said.

"So far, Dave seems to be complaining the most," Terezi admitted. "Karkat can complain, I just need to find more things to make Dave bitch about in order to win this bet."

"I still think that Karkat complains more," you responded.

"Yeah, when it's his motherfucking time of month," Gamzee added.

**Oh dear god…**

"Dave, just wait, when yours and Karkat's cycles match up," Gamzee began.

**Dave blushes and turns redder than a tomato.**

"I do not menstruate, okay!" Dave exclaimed.

**He is very red. That rarely happens, much less for him to lose his cool. Paint some white stripes on him and he would be a perfect human candy cane.**

"I'm just fucking with you," Gamzee laughed. "It's so funny when you humans get all motherfucking embarrassed."

"Gamzee, no, just, no…"

**The air was getting chillier and you swear that it has dropped down another ten degrees in the past half an hour.**

"Dave, I'm cold," you said.

"Now look who is whining," Dave joked as he unzipped his jacket and had you sit on his lap and he wrapped his jacket around you.

"That's definitely not whining," you said collectively. "I am making a statement."

"Uh, huh, sure."

"Big difference," you emphasized.

**The game is now on the final quarter with five minutes left.**

"We won," Dave said.

"Well, gee, what makes you think that?" Gamzee asked sarcastically.

"Face it, we won, but this was just terrible," Terezi said. "This was supposed to be a big rivalry game and everything. We just have a very good team this year with some advanced skills. We're just unstoppable."

"What's the point of staying?" you asked. "It's all Equius…"

"Yeah, agreed," Terezi said. "He could be a one-guy football team if he really wanted to."

"We can get out before the crowds," you stated. "I don't want to spend the whole night trying to get out when everyone wants to stampede towards the exits."

"Of course," Dave said coolly.

"Let's go, guys," Terezi said.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Gamzee, to set up study times with us?" you said.

**Gamzee turns around.**

"Oh, yah yah, right," Gamzee mentioned. "I'll see you tomorrow, John."

**You all get up and begin to walk out of the stands and out of the back gate. Terezi finishes her box of popcorn and Dave still has a dumdum stick in his mouth with the most irritated straight-face facial expression that you have ever seen him make.**

"What's wrong Dave?" you asked as you took his arm.

"Tonight sucked," Dave admitted. "We could have done a lot more cooler things than watching that."

"Not everything you do is going to be fun," Terezi said. "Lighten up, Dave, or you want to owe me fifty at the end of tomorrow?"

"No, fucking, way," Dave said through gritted teeth. "Ouch, that hurt. Damn lollipop stick, fuck!"

**Dave tosses the stick on the ground Terezi laughs.**

"You are so much like Karkat when you lose it," Terezi admitted. "In a way in which you are funny to watch."

**You begin to wonder if something is bothering Dave. He seems to have been a bit on the irritated side this evening.**

"I hope Karkat is doing okay," you said, deciding to change the subject.

"Yeah, I don't think that he is going to be too happy with me," Terezi sighed. "I kind of pressured him into being the mascot until he said yes. Honestly, I feel terrible."

"Don't feel bad, Terezi," you said. "Face it, he makes a good mascot, but you should ask him whether or not he wants to continue with it. If not, you can always find a new mascot."

"Right," Terezi said. "This can be difficult sometimes."

"It can be hard, but don't give up," you said.

"I won't," Terezi responded. "It is my duty as cheer squad leader to make sure that all of this goes perfectly!"

**You, Dave, and Terezi reach your dorm hall.**

"I shall see you tomorrow, Terezi," you said as you unlocked the door to your room and opened it.

"See you," Terezi said as she continued down the hall towards the stairs. "Have fun going to marching band practice at four in the morning!"

"Oh, haha right," you laughed as you allowed yourself into your room.

**Dave follows you inside the room and he sits on his bunk and buries his face into his hands. You sit down next to him.**

"You seem a bit off lately, is everything okay?" you asked Dave.

**Dave sighs and puts his hands down on his knees.**

"You can always talk to me about it if you need to, all righty," you told Dave.

"Everything is just happening so fast," Dave began.

"Such as?" you asked.

"Just…this whole college thing," Dave continued. "It wasn't quite how I had expected it and I still haven't become as social as I wanted to and Terezi is bugging me with this whole bet thing."

"Don't worry, Dave," you said. "Just do something to piss Karkat off and you will win fifty dollars for sure."

**Dave laughs, but still did not seem quite certain.**

"I can't lose this, I am nearly broke right now," Dave said. "It is almost to the point where I need to start taking out student loans. The economy is just really shitty right now."

"I understand," you explained. "Besides, we are all getting a kick in the ass from it in some way or another."

"True," Dave admitted.

"Just think positive about the whole situation and keep telling yourself that you won't be broke," you said to Dave.

"Right," Dave said. "I really need to get a job…"

"Now is better than never, am I right?" you asked.

"Right," Dave responded.

"Actually, Dave, I'm rather proud of you," you began to say.

**Dave looks up at you.**

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course I am," you laughed. "You didn't wear your shades out in public at all today."

"Oh, right," Dave said. "That was one of my worst fears…"

"Nobody made a big deal over your eye color," you said. "All of the trolls have yellow-colored eyes. That color would be normal to them and they know humans have different colors, but how many humans do they see, really?"

"Not very many," Dave responded.

"Exactly, and they don't care," you replied.

"Yah, true," Dave said.

**You yawn and realize how tired you are…plus you have to get back up and go to your early morning marching band practice.**

"Hey, Dave?" you asked as you changed into pajamas.

"Yes?" Dave asked.

"Do you want to go to marching band practice with me?" you wondered.

"Why?" Dave asked. "I don't even play an instrument. Well, I do some DJ stuff with turntables, but that isn't quite marching band material."

"True on that," you said. "I was just wondering if you wanted to observe how Bec acts. I mean, I know that the guy only pranked you by making it looked like you were stabbed, but there is something fishy about that guy…"

"I would have to agree with you on that," Dave said. "I forgot to confront Davesprite about all of the details. Well, I know that he knew that I was pranked. That is just equally as messed up."

"Anyways," you said. "Do you want to come with me, tomorrow?"

"Sure I will, but only if you do me a favor," Dave began.

**He leans back on his bunk with his arms up behind his head on the pillow.**

"What is it?" you asked as you sat down next to him.

"Will you wake me up?" Dave asked.

"Sure," you said. "Have you ever considered using an alarm clock to wake up in the morning?"

"No, and I have never used one," Dave sighed. "Don't plan on it…only if I am in a life or death situation."

"Well, how did you used to wake up?" you asked.

"Usually my bro will just come into my room and beat the shit out of me to make me roll out of bed or he would smash his shmuppets in my face," Dave said.

"What the heck are those?" you asked.

**You lie down next to Dave.**

"Some crazy fucked up puppets that my bro collects that have huge asses that scare the living fucking daylights out of me," Dave said coolly.

"Are you trying to say that you are scared of puppets?" you asked Dave.

"Not scared, they just give me the willies. Some of them look like the dolls from Chucky…so they still make me flip my shit sometimes."

"Same thing, you're scared. Admit it."

"Whatever, they just make me very uneasy. Gosh, John. You and your logic sometimes."

"Well, what am I here for?" you asked jokingly.

**Can never own up to being a wuss on his own, now, can he? He laughs.**

"I'll wake you up tomorrow," you said finally. "Both of us will be tired, but we are in this together."

"Okay, goodnight, John."

**Things were going along well, even though Dave thought that they should go along better. You are hoping that marching band goes along well and that the trolls would not give you a hard time…Mr. Noir included. Having Dave by your side will make things easier, too. You can tell that things are about to become better…a lot better. Sometimes you spend a lot of time thinking and sometimes too much time. You turn to Dave. He put his arms around you in his sleep. What an angel…**


	16. Chapter 16

"Wake up!" a voice calls directly into your face and you hear a blaring sound that you could not make out, but it really shocked you.

**Your ears ring and you spring into a sitting up position. Dave is standing over you with an air horn and you look at your bedside clock. It is 3:30am.**

"What the hell, Dave?" you asked in shock.

**Dave laughs at you.**

"What?" you said as you pulled out your pillow from underneath you and tossed it directly at him.

**The darn thing deflects off of his shades. What the heck? It is like they are…magic…or something supernatural.**

"I thought I would wake you up," Dave said coolly. He wrapped his arms around the pillow and held it close and rested his chin on it.

"Well, could you be a bit quieter next time?" you asked.

**You feel around on the bedside table with your outstretched arms and find your glasses and put them on.**

"I thought that your bro always got you up in the morning, so how did you wake yourself up?" you asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Dave said. "I kind of just…waited…"

"Dude, you need your sleep," you said as you rolled out of bed and put on your sweatshirt.

"Actually, John," Dave began. "I can go for a very long time without sleep and still function."

"Really?" you asked as you put on your shoes and tied them.

"Really."

"Wow."

"I actually didn't want you to wake me up, or else I might complain," Dave said as he made the quotations gesture while he said "complain."

"Wait…what are you getting at?" you asked as you pulled on a jacket over your sweatshirt.

"Remember, if I complain more than Karkat I will lose the bet," Dave said.

"Dave, really now?" you asked. "She's fucking asleep-"

**Dave shushes you in mid-sentence.**

"Shut up," Dave said in a quieter voice. "That woman has senses like radar. She can probably hear us now."

"You need to stop being so insecure and naïve," you said. "It isn't good for you and second of all, she isn't even up yet and I already mentioned that."

"True, I am such a terrible human being. I take things too far sometimes."

**You nod and proceed towards your door and open it carefully and quietly. Gamzee is waiting outside of your door. What the hell, Gamzee? Does he not sleep either? He stands there holding his triangle.**

"Hi, new drum major," Gamzee said casually.

"Hey, Gamzee," you greeted. "How long have you been standing outside of my door for?"

"For only a few minutes," Gamzee said. "I've been waiting."

**Dave comes out of the room right behind you.**

"Ah, Dave, good morning," Gamzee said. "You are up early…are you joining the band?"

"No," Dave said. "I-"

**You decide to finish for him.**

"He's just coming along to make sure Mr. Bec does not play anymore sick jokes," you said. "It's all good."

"Ah," Gamzee responded. "That guy is just something else."

"I would have to agree with you on that," you replied.

"I'm still ticked off about that one night," Dave began.

**You walk down the hall with Gamzee and Dave.**

"What night?" Gamzee asked.

**Does Gamzee know that Bec really didn't stab Dave? Most-likely not.**

"The night where he "injured" me," Dave said as he did quote gestures with his pointer fingers.

**Gamzee stops in mid-step.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, huh?" Gamzee wondered aloud.

"Remember my stab mark?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He faked it…it was a freaking temporary tattoo," Dave said in a monotone, but cool fashion.

**You laugh. Dave sounds so funny at times that you can't hold yourself together, especially with him trying to not lose his cool over a situation like that.**

"John, you are a terrible boyfriend," Dave joked with a big hint of sass as he ruffled your hair.

**You snort. Oh, wow. Dave probably thinks that you sound like a fucking hyena. **

"I'm sorry, Dave," you apologized as you buried your face into Dave's shoulder while you all continue to walk again. "You are just so funny at times."

"I am?" Dave asked as leaned up against you slightly.

"Of course you are, Dave," you laughed.

**Dave blushes. He does not take compliments too well, but neither do you.**

"Be on the lookout for Terezi later today," Gamzee said.

**Very quick to change the subject, Gamzee.**

"Oh, right," Dave said. "She will probably follow me around with a notepad to mark down how many times I complain."

"Probably," Gamzee chuckled.

"Wait," Dave began.

"What?" you and Gamzee ask in unison.

"How is she going to take a tab on how many times Karkat complains today?" Dave asked. "…if she will be following me?"

"She's Terezi, that's the reason. She knows and sees all."

"Sees?" you asked. "She's blind."

"Let's just say she's a really good spy and detective," Gamzee finished.

**Just what you need, someone following you around. The feeling makes you rather uncomfortable. You stop in your tracks.**

"Come on, John," Gamzee urged as he pushed your back. "You'll be late…and you are the drum major, too!"

**Your eyes look around for a moment while the rest of you remains perfectly still.**

"Terezi!" you called down the hallway.

**No response.**

"Hello?"

**Still no response. Terezi is probably spying on you at the very moment…waiting to get to Dave.**

"John, there is motherfucking nobody in this hallway, but the three of us!" Gamzee said.

"But you said she knows everything, she is probably following us," you said.

"Coming from the person who thinks that I am the one who is paranoid, uncomfortable, and insecure."

"Shut up, Dave," you said.

"Sheesh."

**You, Dave, and Gamzee walk out the door outside. It is really cold out there and it is already lightly snowing.**

"It's so pretty," Dave said in awe.

"I'm going to catch snowflakes on my tongue!" you exclaimed.

**You extend your tongue and look up into the air at the many flakes that were lit from the light of the nearby light post in the dark.**

"John, you are so weird," Dave sighed.

"At least I am having fun," you said in a muffled voice as your tongue is still hanging out. "Unlike you."

**Behind those shades, Dave is probably rolling his eyes at you. What a cool kid…pretending to not be interested in your childish actions.**

"Dude, you are going to be late…"

"Oh, right," you said. "Let's go."

"Where is practice?" Gamzee asked.

"The stadium," you responded.

"Sweet, we get the whole place to ourselves," Gamzee said with excitement.

"With the rest of the band," you added.

"Oh, yah, right," Gamzee said.

**You all begin to walk up the concrete stairs that leads towards the back entrance of the stadium. The snow begins to fall more heavily and you wrap your scarf around your neck tighter. A marching band practice in the snow…it would be a dream come true…and the weather is just…beautiful. You hold hands with Dave. Okay, more like "hold mittens." You both wouldn't dare to leave your skin exposed to become chapped in chill and dry weather such as this.**

"This is going to be great, Dave," you said in a dorky-ish sort of way.

**Dave laughs.**

"I'll be your observer," Dave said.

"Have you tried out for drums, yet?" you asked as you turned to Gamzee.

"I still need to talk to Mr. Noir about that," Gamzee said. "No offense to my three sided piece of metal here, but playing the triangle can be rather dull sometimes. I might as well motherfucking work at a kid's camp and ring the dinner bell at five in the evening."

**You try to imagine Gamzee communicating with kids at a summer camp. The only thing that you could imagine him doing is helping kids expand their vocabularies…which would probably triple in size since Gamzee doesn't watch his mouth. Also, it is nearly impossible to imagine him at a summer camp while it is snowing outside.**

"No offense, Gamzee, but I cannot see you working with kids," you said. "You would be a terrible example."

"Motherfucker…"

"Watch your mouth," you said.

"Oops, sorry, I can't watch my motherfucking mouth…I can't see it."

**You laugh and face-palm. Gamzee is so hilarious and Dave laughs as well.**

"By the way, Dave, I am helping Terezi to keep count on how many times you complain today," Gamzee said.

"Dear god, no!"

"Don't worry, I am sure you will win this bet," Gamzee said with hope. "Karkat definitely complains the most, hands-down, no questions asked."

**Dave smiles slightly. He rarely smiles. It was more like "a smirk and then bites his lip."**

"Thanks, Gamzee," Dave said coolly. "It is nice to know that you are watching out for me."

"No problem," Gamzee said. "That's what I am here for."

"No pressure, Dave," you added. "Everything is going to go along just fine."

**You, Dave, and Gamzee reach the field and you walk around and enter through the back gate. Some of the students were already putting together instruments. Gamzee skips on ahead while you and Dave unlink hands and go to talk to Bec.**

"Ah, Mr. Egbert," Bec said casually as you approached him.

"Nice morning, isn't it?" you asked.

**Of course that would be the first thing that you ask.**

"It indeed is," he responded.

**Bec stroked the valves on the trumpet he was holding in between the palms of his hands with his thumbs. They clicked.**

"Very nice weather," he went on.

"What are we working on here?" you asked as you viewed the other marching band members as they continued to get ready.

"We need them to learn a new marching formation," Bec began.

"Ah."

"Some of the newer members can't march diddlysquat," Bec said with disgust. "They have lots of learning to do."

**Bec then lights up.**

"That's why we have you," he said.

**You laugh. As you mentioned before, you find it difficult to take compliments. Same goes for when people depend on you. Why do you have to be so insecure sometimes?**

"Well, I will see what I can do," you said with pride.

"Ah, Dave," Bec began as he noted his presence. "What are you doing here so early? I thought that you liked your sleep."

**To make sure you don't do anything fucked up, that's what…**

"I thought I would just watch, and be here with John," Dave replied as he hugged your arm.

**Bec's eyes narrow slightly.**

"How touching," Bec said in a monotone voice. "How _very _touching."

**You quiver and then gulped uneasily. Scary guy…**

"Let's get their attention, shall we?" Bec asked as he handed you a megaphone.

**You accept this piece of equipment.**

"Oh, yes!" you exclaimed.

**You power up the device and speak into it. Dave leans up against you casually.**

"Attention, band!" you announced.

**There was a bit of feedback and it was louder than you expected, but you continued on.**

"Welcome to marching practice," you announced. "How many of you are excited?"

**You are a bit nervous about talking in front of all of these individuals, but you are definitely getting the hang of it. A shorter guy raises his hand up and down and waves around his other free arm in a distracting manner.**

"Yes, you," you said. "Speak."

"I am so excited!" he said as he waved around his trombone.

**That instrument had to be bigger than he was and you are surprised that he is able to hold it up. You half expect the weight of the thing to allow him to fall splat on his face. His head must be full of helium or something. Dave appears to lost interests and walks near the stairs leading to the stands and leans up against a pole there.**

"You know what?" you asked. "I am excited, too. What is your name?"

"Tavros," the guy announced.

"Cool," you said. "Do you know how to march?"

"No," he responded.

**A few laughs and giggles come from the other students.**

"Were you in band back in high school?" you asked.

"Yes, and I marched, I am just terribly uncoordinated and I can't remember much from it. I was only in the program for a year and decided to pick it back up."

**Outstanding. They let you know about this important detail now? How can you having a marching band if the "marchers" can't actually march?**

"Well, glad to have you," you announced. "Is there anybody else here who can't march?"

**One girl raised her hand…a flute player.**

"Excellent, no need to be shy," you said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Vriska," she said.

"All righty, to make things go along faster and more smoothly in a timely fashion, who wants to volunteer to work with these two so that they can learn to march?"

**Gamzee's hand shoots up and he flails his arms around in a very distracting manner to get your attention. You roll your eyes.**

"Anybody wanting to volunteer to help Vriska and Tavros _besides _Gamzee?" you asked.

**No other volunteers. Gamzee still flails around.**

"Okay, Gamzee," you announced. "Go and help Vriska and Tavros!"

"Sweet!" Gamzee exclaimed as he motioned for them to follow. "C'mon you guys!"

**Tavros and Vriska follow Gamzee to the twenty-yard line to practice. Vriska eyes Tavros through narrowed eyes and Tavros grits his teeth at her. They must not get along, or so you believe. What is the fancy troll word to describe a relationship that involves hate? Something to do with quadrants? You freakin' idiot…you really need to study for that class. You'll never learn about these guys if you don't get your act together…**

"Okay, everyone, let's hear the songs that you have been practicing," you began. "Mr. Bec has told me that you all are very good and talented. Mark time-"

**You are now Vriska Serket. Tavros is your Kismesis. The two of you have had problems for as long as you remember which dates back way before your college experience. You wish you could shove Tavros into a locker like you did back in high school. That damn little shorty should be taught a lesson…or many lessons that he needs to be taught that are way past due. You prefer not to go into many details about your state of hate…or you Kismesis-ism. It just isn't going to happen. What will you do?**

**(Hit that munchkin over the head with your flute!)**

**You give Tavros a good bonk on the head with your flute. He wildly flips his shit and his cheeks puffed out and eyes widened upon impact and falls onto his knees onto the ground.**

"Stop it," Gamzee said.

"What the fuck is your issue, lady?" Tavros exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"You deserved that one a long time ago, asshole," you said cool and collectively as you nodded you head.

"Really, now?" Tavros said with a slight hint of confusion and then he snapped. "Well, you were the one shoving me into lockers back in high school!"

**Gamzee begins to have a rage.**

"Will you nutcases shut up and at least motherfucking pretend to get along?!" Gamzee exploded.

**You stare at him.**

"Yah, Vriska, stop being a douche wad," Tavros added.

**You clench your fists while gritting your teeth and least try to control your temper, which is boiling internally. Forget the asshole; you have more important things to do…such as marching, for instance. Wow…**

"You two cool, now?" Gamzee asked.

"For now," Tavros said as he hastily got up. "Bitch…"

"For now…" you imitated. "Ass…"

**For now, indeed.**

"Okay, the first thing that you need to know for marching is that you put your foot down on each snare hit one of the drummers do," Gamzee explained. "You all are supposed to look the same while you are marching. If you become out of time, it looks really messy."

**This weirdo seems a bit confused and yet, so boring. He is like one of those guys who is laid back, confused, and looks stoned…or overly tired. You doubt that Gamzee does illegal drugs, but his all-over-the-board quirks and personality is going to drive you insane, but you somehow manage to keep your cool and listen anyways.**

"Let's begin, now!" Gamzee said. "I will make the drum beat…"

**Oh dear lord…**

"With my triangle!" Gamzee finished.

**Tavros lights up and he accidently drops his trombone and the slide hits the ground first.**

"Of course," you said in a monotone voice.

**You act as if this is nothing new.**

**You are now John Egbert. It seems as if the marching band does not need much help with their marching skills. In your opinion, they are indeed great and you begin to brainstorm some formations that they could potentially use for a half-time show. Bec was right. They are indeed talented. For now, you will watch the marching band march in their figure-eight formation and play "Land of a 1000 Dances." Bec approaches you.**

"They are magnificent," Bec said to you as he thumbed around for some sheet music in the accordion folder he was holding.

"I would have to agree," you added.

"You have helped, too," Bec said with a slight smile. "You're very good with them, too."

**You are not sure as to where Dave has disappeared to. He was not leaning up against the pole anymore and you face the other direction and wonder. Where is he? Why would be wander off? You are a bit nervous being with scary-guy Bec…by yourself. Okay, you aren't by yourself because you have a lot of marching band members around, but they are really busy marching.**

"We are off to a good start," Bec continued.

"I would have to agree with you, Mr. Bec," you responded.

**The snow is falling more heavily, now. You are beginning to become desperate and you crane your neck. Where the hell is Dave?**

"Well, we have made good progress for one day," Bec said.

"It has only been forty-five minutes!" you exclaimed.

"It is good enough for now," Bec replied. "We can end early for today."

**Early? What the hell? You all got here at freakin' four am and he wants to end early? Um…what?**

"Okay," you said and you are a bit unsure as to why Bec decided to make this decision.

"See you here same time, same place, day after tomorrow," Bec reminded you.

**He wanders away into the stands and you announce that practice is over. The other students seem just as disappointed as you. Vriska approaches you.**

"Hi, Vriska," you greeted her.

"I just wanted you to know that you are an awesome drum major and stuff," she began.

**Was she being sincere? You thought for a moment and you blush. Vriska giggles insecurely.**

"Oh, please," she said. "Don't start that with me."

"You are making me blush," you said as you tried to cover your face with your scarf.

**Way to announce it, you insecure and shy derp…awkward… **

"Hey!" a voice calls out.

**Whew…something to break that awkward silence. The voice is coming from Tavros.**

"Vriska," Tavros began as he walked towards the two of you. "You are such a suck-up!"

"Hey, now," you began.

**You can feel a wave of hot air being streamed towards the back of your neck. Weird…you have a scarf on and it is cold and snowing outside. Out of curiosity, you turn around. It was Dave's breath on the back of your neck.**

"Dave!" you exclaimed as you threw yourself at him.

"Hey," Dave said coolly as he hugged you back. "Be careful, you'll spill the hot chocolate that I got for you."

"You got that for me?" you lit up. "So that's where you have been!"

**You let Dave go for a moment. He obviously needs his breathing space sometimes.**

"Yes, John," Dave replied as he gave you your drink.

**It is in an opened up thermal cup.**

"Thank you so much!"

**You give him another hug. Tavros seems speechless and confused.**

"Excuse me," Vriska butted in.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Nothing," Vriska said.

**You still have your arms around Dave and you are sipping your hot chocolate over his shoulder.**

"Nothing…you jealous or something?" Dave asked coolly.

"Pfft, no!"

"If you are trying to get some ideas, John is _my _boyfriend, thank you very much!"

"Oh, so you are jealous?" Tavros added.

"Shut the hell up, you don't understand my feelings!" Vriska exclaimed at Tavros. She calms down immediately. "I think we should talk later and I think that we could be best friends."

**You laugh.**

"Okay, Vriska, I'll see you around," you said.

"Bye, John!" called Vriska.

**Tavros is still rooted to the spot.**

"I think that you are cooler than Vriska thinks that you are!" Tavros exclaimed.

"I hope this isn't a contest," you laughed. "For attention…"

"Oh, no way!"

**Gamzee approaches all of you.**

"Gee, Vriska's sassy attitude hurts like a bitch!" Gamzee ranted.

**Tavros laughs until he snorts. Ouch. You also believe that Vriska is a bit odd. Best friends? What? Tavros is still staring. It makes you feel a bit odd. You have your arms around Dave and then, there is Tavros. You don't mind Gamzee standing nearby, but Tavros is just going to drive you insane. You turn your head.**

"Tavros, no offense, but your staring is making me a bit uncomfortable," you said.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I ruined your moment, John," Tavros apologized.

**He sulked for a bit and said goodbye to you. Tavros reminds you of a squirrel. Quirky, sometimes confused, then curious as he pops up. Then the next moment, he is like, "OMG! I have to find me nuts!" He probably would have witnessed you kissing Dave instead of finding any acorns, instead. If we were to be a squirrel, that is..**

"Do we want to study today still?" Gamzee asked.

**You turn your head again for a moment.**

"Oh, yes," you said with excitement to Gamzee. "How about after classes today. I will give you a call."

"All righty," Gamzee replied. "By the way, I am supposed to count on how many times that Karkat complains today and Terezi is going to keep a count on how many times that you complain, Dave."

**Oh, that stupid bet, right…**

"How would she know?" Dave asked. "Not that I have complained or anything today."

"She's a motherfucking good detective," Gamzee said. "For all I know, she could have put a tracking and recording device on you or something."

**Dave's eyes widened.**

"Who does that?" Dave asked.

"Terezi, obviously," you nervously said. "Whatever you do Dave, don't complain."

"I'll try," Dave said.

"I shall see you around," Gamzee said. "Bye."

"Bye Gamzee," you and Gamzee said.

**You and Dave are now alone on the field. It is still snowing. At the same time, it is cold outside, so you believe that you should go inside. Back to your dorm room it is.**

"Dave, we should go," you said.

"Yah, you're right," Dave whispered.

**You walk with Dave down towards the back exit of the stadium behind the stands. After taking another sip of your hot chocolate, you turn to Dave.**

"What should we do before classes?" you asked. "We have about three hours."

**The field and stands are lit dimly by the stadium lights on a low brightness setting and you could watch the snowflakes fall once they fell in the light's rays.**

"We do have about three hours," Dave said coolly. "What do you want to do?"

**Dave has his back up against the metal part of the stands. You are surprised that since it is freezing out, the metal isn't making his ass numb. He lightly takes your scarf in your fingers and pulls you close.**

"You are right, John," Dave said coolly. "What could we do?"

**Oh great. This was lovely, but for now and here? Just no…**

"Dave, we are not going to kiss here are we?" you asked.

**Dave stares blankly at you for a moment and then he stares into your eyes. You can see this coming.**

"Dave, no," you giggled. "No, mpphhh!"

"John, yes," Dave breathes.

**Too late. He touches your lips to yours and you make out leaning into the cold metal stands with the snow falling. You lean up into him even though you know you can't possibly get any closer than this. Even though there was nobody watching here, you were not going to go into any further-provocative love-making, just in case someone shows up. Dave pulls away for a moment.**

"Dude, your massive front teeth hurt like a bitch!"

**You hear a cackling noise and you direct your attention to above your head. Terezi was on one of the rows of seats above you…watching.**

"What the fuck, Terezi!?" Dave exclaimed. "Not cool. Do you want to watch us kiss? That is very sick of you!"

"I'm sorry, Dave," you apologized.

"Sorry I flipped out," Dave said in return.

**Terezi continues to laugh.**

"You complained!" Terezi said. "Mark one-"

"Son of a-"

"Dave, just shut it," you said. "You want to win this bet, right?"

"Yeah."


	17. Chapter 17

**Terezi continues to laugh. You can tell it is driving Dave crazy and you do have to admit that it is starting to drive you a bit nuts as well.**

"Honestly, Terezi," you began to say. "Please knock it off."

**She cackles again for a moment.**

"Oh," she said with a smile. "Okay."

"You'll bite someone's face off with your fucking massive front teeth someday," Dave said jokingly.

**You tug at his scarf gently to bring his face closer to your face, ignoring the fact that Terezi is witnessing **_**everything.**_

"Oh, please," you cooed, accepting the fact that he teasingly flirts with you.

"You don't want to," Dave began.

**There was a slight pause.**

"Hurt me, do you?" Dave finished asking.

"I would never," you breathed.

"I wouldn't do harm to you, either," Dave purred into your ear.

**You can see your breath in the air from the chill and the snow continues to fall. Snowflakes stick to the ends of your hair and Dave's hair. He pulls you in for another kiss and the snowflakes on Dave's hair strands tickle at the skin on your cheeks. You can taste the cherry chapstick on Dave's lips as they slid against your own and the first thing you could think of was Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl," but you were making out with Dave, which is a bit different. You pressed your fingers onto Dave's bare skin on his shoulders and reach under his shirt and you can feel the warmth. You had tossed your mittens off in shock when you spotted Terezi and Dave quivers at the touch of your cold hands. He doesn't freak out too much and remains his cool façade. If it were not for Dave's hot body, you would have gotten frostbite, and that was only for a couple of minutes of exposure and the chill had to be down into the negative degrees. Dave then proceeds to your neck, maneuvering his tongue down of what little of your neck is exposed since most of it is covered by a scarf.**

"Oh, dear lord, guys, no hickeys," Terezi said casually as she hopped down onto the concrete next to you in a ninja-like fashion.

"Terezi! Don't you ever do that again!"

**Terezi blows off your comment.**

"Just commenting," Terezi said with a smile. "Do what?"

"Jump like that! You are blind and you are going to hurt yourself if you keep pulling stunts like that!"

"Do you have to pop up every time we are all intimate?" Dave asked.

"Hahaha, well, no," Terezi cackled. "I am just interested in people like you and human relations. You two certainly seem happy together."

"Okay, Terezi, you seem extremely happy, more than usual," you began. "What do you want?"

"Yeah," Dave added. "What now?"

"Ohhh, nothing," she cooed as she turned her back and began to walk away.

"I know that this is about," Dave began in a louder tone.

**Terezi stops in her tracks and turns around.**

"And what do you suppose that would be, cool kid Strider?" she asked.

"You are looking at me to see if I complain," Dave said. "Right?"

**Terezi turns a paler gray and she giggles insecurely. No further words from her are needed.**

"Just as I thought," Dave said. "Don't sneak up on us like that. Do you seriously want to watch us kiss?"

"Nah, I'm not a perv," Terezi stated with sass as she begins to leave once more. "Just waiting for you to complain. What now?"

"Yah, well, I'm not going to allow myself to do that," Dave said coolly. "So you should go write yourself a rain check for my fucking complaining. It's out of stock and you can pay me the fifty dollars early."

**You laugh. Terezi laughs, too, but with a small hint of disappointment. She knows that you and Dave know **_**everything **_**that is on her mind.**

"I will go off and make sure that Karkat doesn't complain," Terezi said as she turned once more.

"Good luck with that!" you called out. "He's sleeping and…"

**You think for a moment and decide not to finish your sentence. If she wakes Karkat up, then he will have an f-word rage and a yelling fest. Complaining, much? You think yes. Does Terezi ever pre-think about what happens before she takes action? Gee whiz…and she will probably end up waking Karkat up. She gets so wrapped up and interested in things to the point that she becomes careless.**

"You win, Dave," you said once Terezi left. "She's just a pranking life form with a big ego that is super competitive. Don't let her get to you."

"I won't," Dave breathed. "I automatically win. She's off to basically piss off Karkat anyways."

"Of course she would be," you said. "I wonder is Terezi shows it if she is super disappointed."

"I doubt it, she always has that smile across her face," Dave said. "Because she's Terezi."

"So true."

**You give Dave a push, motioning for him to walk with you back to the dorm hall with you. You shove your mittens back on your hands and pick up your empty thermos that held the hot chocolate.**

"I wonder why Vriska and Tavros don't get along," you wondered aloud as you walked beside Dave closely.

"Quadrants…all quadrants," Dave said. "Quadrants everywhere."

**You are so beyond confused…why can't these life forms act like normal people? Then again, to them, their actions are normal and it is part of their culture.**

"I have lots of learning on this stuff to catch onto," you said.

"You are not that far into that class to be learning about it, yet," Dave began to say. "Besides, you'll learn about troll relationships eventually. Gamzee or Karkat could probably explain it to you better than I ever could."

"I feel so bad, Dave," you said. "You took a lot of time to explain some of this stuff to me, and I still don't fully understand it."

"It's okay, John," Dave says calmly while you flip your shit over not memorizing your educational stuff. "You will eventually get the hang of all of this."

"Someday," you added.

"Yes, someday," Dave finished.

**You reach your dorm hall and you and Dave walk inside. Drops of water fall from your hair and face and drip onto your jacket. It must be from all of the snowflakes that had landed on you that are now melting as they are exposed to room temperature. You meet face to face with Terezi. She stands in the middle of the hall. She must have been waiting on you since she got back and you can tell that she was in an exceptionally good mood, especially for Terezi.**

"Hey boys," she began in a friendly manner.

**You are tired and irritated and wanted to be alone with Dave.**

"Sorry, Terezi, but now is not a good time," you said as you took Dave by the arm and walked by.

**She follows. You mentally want to slap her in the face.**

"Perhaps we can hang out later," you suggested.

"Oh, yes," Terezi said.

**Why is it that you always feel the urge to be alone and to do stuff with Dave?**

"Well, I am going to get Karkat up," Terezi lit up.

"Okay," you said as you unlocked the door to your dorm room.

**She happily skips down the hall. You sometimes why you wonder why she is so happy and has a lot of energy…more than you do. You are jealous, but you will not show it. Once inside, you close the door. Dave flops onto his bed backside first and sighs.**

"I am sorry that you had to put up with all of that," you began. "You didn't have to come along if you didn't want to."

"Really?" Dave asked.

**Wow…**

"Really, you didn't," you began as you lied down right next to him. "It was up to you."

**Dave chuckles.**

"I suppose so, John," Dave began. "I just don't want Bec to hurt you…"

"He's just a sick prankster, I doubt he would actually hurt anyone the more that I am getting to know him," you explained.

"You never know," Dave began to say.

**Deep down, you know that Dave is only trying to protect you, even though he won't admit it half of the time. In Dave's world, it seems as if it is uncool to announce you care about something every time it comes around. You just do what you need to do. A moment later, you hear a blaring noise and then yelling next door. Obviously, the walls are not very soundproof. **

"Terezi, what the fuck?!" the voice exclaimed. "Fuckasses always wake me up and I want to go the fuck back to sleep. Goddamit, you motherfucking organisms! Next time I'm gonna shove that fucking air horn down your goddam wind holes! Balls!"

**Definitely Karkat, no doubt.**

"Gee, someone has his G-string in a wad thing morning," Dave said coolly.

**You laugh.**

"The guy sleeps too much anyways," Dave said as he sank his cheek into his soft pillow.

"Like you are the one to talk!" you said jokingly.

**He bends his arms at the elbows and places his hands behind his head in a relaxing and laid-back manner and closes his eyes.**

"Karkat definitely sleeps more than me," Dave said.

**Dave's voice is getting slower and going to a whisper and you can tell that he is very tired. No point in debating. Exactly why is Dave being compared to Karkat? You have no idea. Terezi seemed indecisive in the first place as to who complained more: Dave or Karkat? You are beyond confused. That woman is always so sneaky and her mind is always off in "Lala-Land," with fifty different paths to choose from. Someday, one of her decisions will probably drive the world into a giant massive fucking black hole where the universe will be brought to justice. Or maybe not.**

"Yes, Dave," you began. "He does."

**Dave turns on his side. Just…let him sleep. You'll get him up later. He does everything in the world for you, anyways, so he deserves it. You cuddle up next to Dave and bury your head into his shoulder. He fell asleep rather quickly and does not react to your motions. Either way, you do believe that he enjoys al of the love and affection, even though he won't admit it. You stroke his soft hair. All he is doing is laying there…breathing calmly. You wonder why it is all of a sudden so quiet next door, especially since Karkat was complaining not too long ago. Inching closer to Dave, you cuddle up against him once more, then all of a sudden…**

"Don't touch me!" a voice yelled outside of the hall.

**You recognize the voice to be Karkat's. After this, you hear a loud "thunk" as if something was being thrown at your door. The noise caused Dave to sit straight up in bed, which caused you to get up as well. Was Terezi pushing Karkat around? Where was Gamzee? You look at your clock. 5:32 am. What are they doing up to early? Maybe it is because Terezi got Karkat up, which was indeed a stupid decision. Bet lost now, for sure, thanks to Karkat's constant cussing, rants, and complaining. You hear another thunk. Once this passes, you go to your door and prop it open.**

"Hey," Karkat began casually.

**How in the world is he not mad? Perhaps he is deep down, but prefers not to show it sometimes. However, how could that be the case if Karkat was being thrown up against a wall by Terezi? Even in high school when you were beat up, you were pretty pissed. Karkat acts differently in that sort of way: ticked off, calm, and then gets pissed off once more. You guess that he is bi-polar. The guy is crazy, but you know deep down that he has a kind heart and he is a good friend so you are all good with it. You will take everything of Karkat's; anger problems and all…wouldn't change it for the world.**

"Hey," you responded. "How is it going?"

"Well, except for I just got fucking bitch-slapped by your door," Karkat sighed as he rubbed his forehead while seated awkwardly on the floor.

**Terezi comes into view and laughs and Karkat snaps. Dave comes to the door next to you and leans up against the inside of the doorframe in his "cool-Dave-Strider" fashion.**

"You complained, Karkles," Terezi snickered.

"Fuck your judgment," Karkat snapped. "I thought that you were trying to see if Dave complained more. And for the love of God, if someone calls me "Karkles" one more time, I will kick you so hard in the poke-hole that you will never be able to fill quadrants!"

"Too late for that-"

**Terezi laughs. In a weird way, Karkat is cute when he is mad. Everyone, including you, looks at Dave.**

"What?" Dave asked. "Don't look at me."

"I am so confused," you finally stated.

**What the hell is going on, really?**


	18. Chapter 18

"I honestly don't have a clue what is going on, anymore," Terezi stated.

**This seems to make Karkat rather irritated.**

"What the fuck, Terezi?" Dave asked. "I thought that you were trying to make me bitch about things, not Karkat."

"Ah, I see how you think," Terezi said. "Pfft, sorry for the trouble, Dave. I will just say that you win."

**Um…okay? That was all strange. Dave laughs.**

"I wonder about you, Terezi," Dave began.

**You watch their conversation with this blank stare on your face.**

"You are smart, but so forgetful," Dave said to Terezi coolly.

"Heh," she said. "Thanks. I can be so competitive and out there and hope things go right, just…"

**She runs her fingers through her hair.**

"I just overdo things sometimes," Terezi finished as she scuffed her shoe across the carpet and patted her elbow with her other hand.

**Well, obviously…**

"Hey, it is okay," Dave said as he patted Terezi on the shoulder who was sulking slightly. "We all take things too far sometimes."

"It's true, you're right," Terezi said.

"Even I take things too far, sometimes," you admitted.

"Really John?" Terezi asked.

**You do take things too far sometimes. It's a fact and you won't deny it. You care too much about **_**everything **_**and you wish that you could have everything in "your hands." You wanted to manipulate the world upon your shoulders and mentally stomp on those who oppose you. Also, you want to help Dave all the time. He can be a bit stubborn and a pain in the ass sometimes, but you love him to death no matter what. You are just a control freak; no doubt about that…a control freak who likes everything to be perfect…the way that you imagine it.**

"Yeah," you finally said. "I can be terrible. Like, I want things to be perfect all the time and if things don't go the way I want them to go, I can be a control freak."

"Ah," Terezi said as she smiled. "No worries, we all have our ups and downs on how we handle things."

"Whatever, John, you are _my _control freak," Dave said as he slightly bends at the knees and rests his head on your shoulder.

**You turn your head towards him. **

"Still tired?" you asked Dave.

"Yah," he said hesitantly.

"I'm really sorry, Dave," you said. "You don't have to get up that early for me ever again, okay?"

"Okay, but it doesn't mean that I won't do it again, okay?"

"Okay," you said. "Gosh Dave, you can be just as stubborn as me sometimes, you know that?"

"I suppose you are right, John," Dave admitted. "I am stubborn."

**Whoa there! He actually owned up to it. That took some guts. Usually Dave won't own up to much and acts completely chill about everything as if nothing happened. You put your arm around Dave and place your hand on his waist.**

"At least you are cool enough to own up to it," you said.

"Mmhmm."

**Karkat is still sitting on the floor.**

"Excuse me, a little help here," Karkat called up from the ground.

"Oh, right," you said as you extended a hand down for him. "Come up here."

"Oh, right," Terezi said as she had this facial expression that looked as if she forgot something really important.

**She turns to Karkat.**

"I'm sorry," she said to Karkat. "I can be kind of harsh sometimes."

**You pull Karkat up to his feet and he brushes off his pants.**

"About what? Terezi?" Karkat wondered aloud.

"About me being so harsh with you," Terezi finished.

"Oh, I am used to it," Karkat continued.

"I just want you to be happy and have a good time with us," she said. "And Dave, I will make this all up for you. Instead of fifty dollars, I shall pay for all of your concession stuff for you all. Everything is on me this time."

"Nah, forget it," Dave said calmly. "Save it for yourself okay. I mean, fifty dollars does not seem like much, but the economy is kind of in the shit-hole, so keep it and it will come in handy, okay?"

"Okay, Dave," Terezi said.

"…and I need to stop being cranky," Karkat said as he hung his head downward.

**So the truth comes right from the source. Well done, Dave.**

"It's okay," you laughed. "Karkat, you are so funny sometimes, and we shall take the full package of you, even if you do become temporarily pissed off at us."

"Which happens a lot," Dave added.

**Karkat laughed.**

"Well, we do have a few more hours until our classes start," you began.

**You think that is a good attempt to change the subject.**

"Yeah," Karkat said.

"Oh, right, we don't have that Troll History class tomorrow," Dave said. "I forgot about that, which means that we can actually sleep in."

**Awesome.**

"Okay, we should all go back to bed," you began. "Wait, is Gamzee actually sleeping still?"

"Yah," Karkat said.

**You are surprised since Karkat sleeps more than Gamzee and he usually gets up a lot earlier than Karkat. Gamzee must be tired. Give him a break.**

"Well, I am going back off to bed," you announced.

"Okay, John," Karkat said. "Bye and goodnight."

**You crack your door back open and slip back inside with Dave. He closes the door behind you.**

"What in fucking the hell was that about?" Dave asked.

"Beats me," you began. "The only other thing that I can think to say is that Terezi is just being Terezi."

"Mmhmm," Dave said as he nodded.

**He collapses onto the bed and stares straight up towards and rubbed his forehead, sighing deeply.**

"Well, the past couple of days have been eventful," you admitted.

"Yeah, I'm not going to argue with that," Dave said coolly.

"Right."

**You sit down on the edge of the mattress and it slightly sinks below your weight. Slightly, you say. In no way are you calling yourself "fat."**

"Hey, John?" Dave asked.

"Yah," you answered as he lied down and cuddled up next to him.

"Am I the first person that you have been in a relationship with?" Dave asked.

"Of course," you responded.

**That was a bit out of the blue. Where did that come from?**

"Well, I am rather honored…to be…your first," Dave began. "Boyfriend…"

"What made you ask?" you asked out of curiosity.

"I was just wondering," Dave replied.

"Obviously you are my first," you began. "Everyone hated me in high school."

**Dave sighs.**

"Don't say that," Dave said coolly.

"It's true," you stated. "Remember when I told you that I got beat up a lot back then?"

"Oh, that's right, I remember," Dave said. "Not everyone hates you."

"Do you think people were kissing me and doting over me while I was getting the shit beaten out of me?" you asked sarcastically.

"Ha, no," Dave began. "But, seriously. Everybody does not hate you."

**You lie down on the bed next to Dave and rest your head on Dave's chest while wrapping your arms around him: one around the back of his neck and the other one above and you linked your fingers together.**

"At least you have me," Dave said. "I don't hate you."

"You're so nice, Dave," you whispered.

**He says no more.**

"What is the point of going back to bed if we have to get back up in another three hours anyways?" you asked.

"Shhh, John, three hours is priceless," Dave sighed.

"I know, but-"

"Terezi, get your goddamned blow horn out of my room and don't fucking wake me up again!" you heard Karkat yell outside of your room, most-likely in the room next door.

**You hear some other random muffled commotion from inside your room. Obviously, your walls are not very soundproof.**

"What a nut," Dave whispered.

"Yah, everyone else is going to be pissed if he ends up waking them up," you said. "I'm surprised that Gamzee has not woken up with all of the commotion."

"Me, too."

**Knowing Gamzee, he is probably awake and pretending to not wake up and say that the noise bothers him. In the morning, he will probably pretend that nothing happened and if questioned, he will probably ask you this: "What in the motherfucking hell you are talking about?"**

**You lay awake for a bit. About ten minutes, perhaps?**

"Pssst, hey Dave," you whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you still awake?" you whispered.

**He exhales heavily and rubs his eyes.**

"Yah, why the fuck would I be talking if I was asleep?" Dave asked.

**You laugh.**

"I can't sleep, John," Dave whispered.

"It's okay, me neither," you responded.

**You lightly grip the bed sheets with your fingers.**

"Why can't you?" Dave asked.

"I just," you began to say.

"Don't know," Dave said.

**Wow, he finished your sentence.**

"Yah, well-put," you replied.

"I don't really feel like sleeping," Dave whispered. "Karkat will just freak out and scare the living shit out of everyone on this-"

"What the fuck, Vriska?" you heard from out in the hall.

**Dear lord…Karkat…**

"Quit waking up everyone on the floor…asshole," you could hear Vriska say from out in the hall.

"Go back to your dorm hall," you heard Karkat say sternly.

**You could hear running out there and then a loud "thunk."**

"What is up with them?" you asked.

"Beats me," Dave said coolly. "Excuse me for a moment."

**You take your arms off of Dave and he rolls out of bed, almost over you in one quick movement.**

"Welcome to college," you began to say.

**Dave flings your door open in his "Dave Strider-like" fashion.**

"Hey," he called down the hall as calmly as possible.

**Calmly, as in, he rarely raises his voice at anyone…or at least in an angry fashion.**

"Oh, hi human Dave," you heard Vriska say. "Nice pajama pants."

**You look towards the door and then towards Dave. Indeed, he is wearing pajamas with "My Little Ponies" printed on them. What else was there to be discovered?**

"Thanks," Dave said coolly. "Will you mind keeping it down? It's not ever six, yet!"

"Pfft," Vriska teased.

"Not funny," Dave said. "Seriously, just shut the fuck up."

"Say that to Vriska," Karkat comment.

"Shut up…"

**You bury your face into your pillow. Won't Vriska ever get along with anyone? They all fell silent. You can't say no when Dave commands you to do something…ever. To disobey him would be like "breaking the rules."**

"Sorry, Dave," Karkat said.

"That's okay," Dave said coolly with a slight smirk. "And Vriska, seriously, go back to your sorority house."

**They fall silent. Dave closes the door.**

"Vriska can be such an ass," Dave commented as he lied back down on the bed.

"What makes you say that?" you asked sarcastically. "She thinks that she and I could-"

"Could what?" Dave urged.

"Be best friends," you finished.

**Dave bursts out laughing.**

"I know, right," you chuckled.

"I honestly do not see anything that you two have in common," Dave commented.

"Except for the fact that we wear glasses, nope, I see nothing," you said.

"I wonder who else lives in the sorority home with her," you wondered aloud.

"Do I even want to know? Dave asked.

"Being friends with her would totally blow," you said.

"It would," Dave sighed as he stretched out his legs towards the end of the bed.

"Agreed," you said.

"But you know what really blows?"

**You are silent for a moment.**

"What, Dave?" you asked. "A lot of things have gone downhill lately."

"Me," Dave replied.

**He turns over and looks into your eyes.**

"Dave, no," you said.

"Oh, come on, John," Dave replied.

**Why does he always play you like this? Okay, you admit it, it's cute and hot and all those other mushy gushy words that you could say, but honestly? You can't say no to Dave and you always have to mention that. Yes, Dave, yes.**

"Uh-huh," you said to Dave.

**You can feel your face muscles twitch and your face heating up, obviously sensing that you have this extremely dorky smile on your face.**

"You dork," Dave replied.

**He gently pressed his pointer finger on the tip of your nose.**

"Touching."

"We can't make too much noise," you began to say in a daze. "We'll wake up Karkat-"

**Paranoid and sketchy and worrisome as never, now, are you? Dave slides his finger from the tip of your nose and to your lips to shush you in mid-sentence.**

"Nothing, to worry about," breathed Dave. "Fuck it, Karkat can take care of his own issues."

**You feel blinded by Dave's face. Like a fucking huge semi-truck just came and wham! You are staring right into the headlights, except these headlights were a shade of red…a sexy shade of red.**

"I try and not to," you began.

"Mmhmm," Dave said with a slight smirk as he came in closer to you. "Who needs soundproof walls when we can make our own noise?"

**Dave leans in closer towards you and he gently nips at your upper lip. Gentle enough to not leave a mark. You pull Dave down onto you as he pressed his lips up against yours, and you allow Dave's tongue to enter the zone as you placed your hands around Dave's neck to pull him in even more closer to you, even though that isn't even physically possible. It is as close you are going to get. Gosh, don't make things awkward. Nope. Nope. No. Don't. You grab the fabric around the neck of his shirt. Dave continues to prod around at you with his tongue.**

"Mm, Dave," you breathed as you gasped for air.

**You close your eyes and just allow your "feeling sensors" to take over and you swear that your pants just shrunk five sizes. Then there is Dave in his "My Little Pony" pajamas. Super. Fucking. Hella. Hot.**

"Fuck, John," Dave began as he pressed his forehead against yours.

"What?" you exhaled. "Was it something I did?"

"Nothing bad, you are super hella awesome at kissing," Dave said.

"I thought I was…terrible."

"No, you, shhhh," Dave breathed.

**His face hovered above yours for a moment as he shushed you.**

"Come again?" you asked in a confused sort of manner.

"Yes!"

**You two continue to smooch and you try to slide your pants off, but no accomplishment, as Dave has his hips mashed into yours. You aren't dry-thrusting are you, you dork? You curse under your breath. How old are you, ten? Screw this; you need to get your pants off, somehow.**

"I-"

"Mmm."

**Dave slides his tongue across your face and he proceeds towards your neck. His angel-soft skin touching your face and he presses his mouth to your neck and begins to suck on your skin and you can feel a sensation that is mix of "oh this seems right" and "oh, fuck, I'm going to have a huge-ass hickey on my neck." Either way, it is quite pleasurable. At the same time, you could not take it any longer.**

"Dave," you said.

"Mmmhmm?" Dave said with pleasure as he looked up at you.

**You can feel a chill on your neck where he had been. The presence of his own saliva. In your own mind, in no way do you find any of Dave's bodily fluids completely repulsing. It is intimate, and sounds weird, but you love every part of Dave. Yes, even **_**that, **_**so you are perfectly okay with it.**

"Dave?" you said once more.

"Yes," Dave said.

"Pull my pants off!" you said abruptly.

**You couldn't take the tightening sensation anymore.**

"My pleasure," Dave said with a smirk as he grabbed at your belt and peeled off your pants.

**Why the hell do you even wear a belt anyways? Your pants are looser, compared to Dave's and he usually wears skinny jeans. Not that it matters now. Mr. Pajama pants…**

"Why do I get the joy of stripping you, my little love slave?" Dave cooed as he pulled your pants off in one-inch incriminates, pausing after each inch. He looked at you and down at your pants over and over again…repetitively. At least your tender area has some more breathing room. "Does this…satisfy you."

**Honestly, yes. Now, go on, Dave, just do it already!**

"Just take them the fuck off already!" you demanded, moaning in pleasure as you dug your nails into Dave's back.

"Jesus…fuck, okay," Dave moaned.

**He pulls off your pants the rest of the way down, which one of the pant legs somehow got turned inside out. Dave tosses them single-handed across the room and they land softly in some unknown location in the dark.**

"At least the window shade is pulled down," you exhaled.

"Shit, nobody is going to see," Dave said.

**He pauses.**

"Us."

"Yeah," you said.

"Don't you go around biting my wood with your super huge-ass beaver teeth," Dave said coolly. "You don't want to saw something off that's important."

"Dave, that's dirty," you moaned and stretched the words out. "I'm not gonna nip at you like that…"

"What are we doing that _isn't _dirty?" Dave asked and his eyes sparkled.

**Your voice trails off. All you can feel is a tingling sensation and the pounding of your fast-paced heartbeat in your own eardrums. Dave proceeds to drop your boxers down to your ankles, forcing you to part your legs.**

"Ohm, yes, Dave," you moaned in approval as he thumbed at the elastic waistband of his pajama pants and stretched it out to let you "inside."

**Dave cursed under his breath from pleasure as he slid your t-shirt upwards and yanked it off of you like a sexually-attracted wild animal and he placed his hands around your waist and he thrusted up against you. Tensing up down there you sink into the pillows on the bed. White-hot heat spread across your lower area. Dave then grips the bed sheets with his hands and you can feel the fabric tighten beneath you. Just don't stop, Dave. He leans back over you and presses his lips back on your own lips and he sticks his tongue back in and you can feel it sliding around on the roof of your mouth.**

"This," Dave began.

**He gasps for air and mashes your hips up into yours.**

"Yeah," you exhaled.

"This."

"Fuck, do that again," you breathed.

**Dave pushes down on your shoulder blades and you can feel the springs in the mattress push up against you. You stare into his crimson eyes.**

"This?" he asked as he double-blinked at you as he looked down at you, blonde hair falling perfectly back into place.

"Yes, that."

"Oh, _that_."

"Mmmhmmm."


	19. Chapter 19

**You have an "all-of-a-sudden-I-just-woke-up" feeling, but you are not physically awake, yet. Lying in bed with your eyes closed you think that you should get up, soon. You slowly open your eyes and realize that Dave was not next to you. As a matter of fact, he is nowhere in the room to be found. Where is he? You turn over on your side to face the rest of the room. After that, you reach to your bedside table and put your glasses on and sit up.**

"Where are you?" you asked aloud into the empty room as you rubbed the dust off of your glasses with the fabric of your bed sheets.

**You would have done that with your shirt, but you really need to put some clothes on. Seriously. Looking at your beside clock, it is only 7 am. You have to be in class in a couple of hours. Also, you are anxious as to where Dave could have run off to. It is very unlike him to run off in the morning without saying something. What will you do?**

**(Search for clues and answers.)**

**You search your room. Looking at Dave's desk you find a pink sticky-note-like stationary object with flowers on it. There is handwriting on it.**

**(Read it.)**

**You read the note. It is from Dave. He wrote that he left town for the day to visit his older Bro. In addition, he wrote that classes were cancelled because of the snow. Snow? He also mentions that there is a party that the two of you can go to tonight and Gamzee, Karkat, and Terezi are invited as well. Really, snow?**

**(Look out your window!)**

**You look out your window. It is snowing the heaviest that you have ever seen it snow before. It is beautiful. There has to be at least over two feet of snowfall. Two. Fucking. Feet. How awesome is that?**

"I wonder what everyone else is up to?" you wondered aloud.

**(Okay, dude, seriously, put some clothes on!)**

**Meeting the demands of the Fanfiction readers, you throw on some clothes. Just your pants from yesterday and your TAU sweatshirt to be exact. Looking at the weather made you have the chills. You also wrap a scarf around your neck. You are also wondering as to why the Fanfiction readers are demanding that you put clothes on when they have read worse things, such as you having sex with Dave, for starters…multiple times…**

**(Oh my god, shut up!)**

**You shut up. You also bury your face into your pillow. God dammit you can be so rude sometimes…just stating the obvious. Anyways, you open the door of your room and walk next door to knock on the door of Karkat's and Gamzee's room. You knock and Gamzee appears at the door a few seconds later.**

"Hey, John," he said in a friendly manner.

"Hey Gamzee," you began. "Want to hang?"

"Sure," Gamzee said. "Karkat is up in here, for a change. Awake, to be exact. Come in."

**You walk inside and sit on Gamzee's bunk and bounce up and down on it using your own body weight. Karkat is sitting on his own bunk, unenthusiastically sipping his cup of coffee and buried his chin into his scarf. He is wearing one of those really ugly sweaters that you wear around the holidays. It is green and has a reindeer face smack-dab on the front with a red light-up nose that flashes. It is rather hypnotizing.**

"Hey, Karkat-"

"Fuck off."

"Sorry, didn't mean to be rude," you said.

"Oh, best friend," Gamzee said to Karkat. "No need to be cranky over that cute widdle sweater."

**You laugh…you just can't help yourself. Gamzee pinches one of Karkat's cheeks which were flushed from a combination of internal rage and embarrassment. Karkat doesn't look up.**

"Don't touch me and don't talk baby talk to me!" Karkat snapped without moving his eye pupils.

**It is like he is giving the wall behind you a death glare.**

"Karkles," you said.

"Why does everyone fucking call me that?" Karkat raged. "Stop it!"

**You laugh and then snort.**

"Gee, John…"

"Yah."

"Terezi made this sweater for me," Karkat began. "If I don't wear it I'll hurt her feelings and I'll just be a douche hole if I don't wear it-"

"Ah, Karkat, that's so cute," you said in awe. "You are, too, in it."

**Karkat rolls his eyes and Gamzee sits down on the bed next to Karkat.**

"Where is Dave?" Gamzee asked.

"He's out for the day," you said. "He's going to see his bro."

"Yeah, they're pretty close even though he can be such an ass to Dave sometimes," Gamzee said. "It's all in fun. Brotherly love…the guy practically raised him."

**How cute and precious…**

"Karkat, you look so kawaii in that-"

**Karkat turns his head slowly and glares at Gamzee…**

"Cute as a button," Gamzee decided to say.

"Don't even…"

"That's so cute that she made you a sweater," you began. "She probably likes you."

**Karkat blushes.**

"What's that, you like her back?"

**Karkat buried his entire face into the turtle-neck part of his sweater.**

"Daw, Karkat," you began.

"Don't talk to me," Karkat mumbled.

**It sounded like he is crying. Perhaps you pushed it a little too over the edge.**

"Sheesh, best friend, it's okay if you have feelings for her," Gamzee said.

"No," Karkat said into the knitted material. "She keeps making stuff for me and having me do all these things. It's so fucking obnoxious…"

"Oh, Karkat," you said. "She just wants to make sure you are having fun."

"Okay, truth to truth time," you said in a bit more serious tone. "Do you like Terezi like that? And come out of your sweater, jeez."

**Karkat pops his head out. He highly resembles a turtle and his hair is sticking out every which-way.**

"No," he said seriously. "I can't get rid of her, that's the problem. She's always so smiley, and giggly, and, and…just Terezi. I mean she's nice and a great friend and all…she's just not my type."

**Really? In your mind, you can picture Karkat and Terezi together. After all, if Karkat ever has his rage-face on, Terezi won't notice. She's blind, after all, so she shouldn't be so repulsed by his crankiness, unless it he cusses someone out. She can hear…**

"Hey, you can say whatever you need to here," you said to Karkat. "What is said in this room stays in this room."

"Oh," Karkat said.

"You can always feel comfortable talking to us," you added.

"Well, honestly," Karkat began. "I really do like Nepeta…"

**Whoa there, so deep down he does have feelings for someone…and a soft side.**

"Yeah," Karkat sighed. "Unfortunately, we are not official, yet."

**He fidgets with the sweater sleeve, in which the it is about five sizes too big anyways.**

"Gee, Karkat, you can change clothes," you said. "As if Terezi is going to know that you are not wearing that right now, she's not here."

"Oh, right," Karkat said as he pulled it off over his head.

"Nice chest nubs," commented Gamzee.

"Hey, shut up," Karkat retorted.

**You do have to admit that Karkat is getting a bit on the chubby side. Does he ever work out? Or maybe he's putting on the pounds from the college food or maybe because he can be a bit lazy and sleep his life away.**

"John, you fuckass, stop staring at my abs that don't exist!" Karkat taunted.

"Sorry," you said as you shook your head. "That I saw a chest hair or something."

"That's gross, dude…"

"Anyways, Karkat," you said. "That thing with you and Nepeta sounds super cute. You should ask her out."

"Since when are you the love expert?" Karkat asked as he put on a different sweater that was a crimson-red color.

**Gamzee laughs.**

"Well, first off for starters, I am with Dave, thank you very much," you began.

"Right, and?"

"So, that means I have to know some stuff, right?" you asked.

"Yah, but Dave kind of started your whole thing with him in the first place, so shouldn't I ask him for advice?" Karkat asked you.

"Well, Dave doesn't know, you know, everything about relationships," you said.

"Gosh, best friend," Gamzee began. "Just listen to John's advice for a change."

"All you have to do is act natural and ask her out," you said.

"I've never done that before," Karkat said.

"Of course you haven't silly," you laughed.

"How do I do that?" Karkat asked.

**Oh my god. Has he seriously not had a girlfriend before? Your statement is very self-explanitory. He's in college for crying out loud!**

"Have you even had a girlfriend before?" you asked Karkat.

"Um, no."

"Okay, when the moment feels right between the two of you, you'll ask her out," you said. "It sounds easier than it is, but it is just a moment in time. What have you got to lose?"

"My virginity, my dignity, and the ability to ever have a matesprit because I'll fucking embarrass myself and everyone will find out! Rumors! They fly around everywhere!"

"Oh, no, you won't!" you exclaimed. "Be positive."

"I do need to work on that," Karkat admitted.

**You turn to Gamzee. Let's see what kind of secrets he has to be holding onto.**

"What about you, Gamzee?" you asked. "Do you have a love…a mean, a potential matesprit?"

**Gamzee laughs.**

"I'm just waiting for the miracle of my dreams," Gamzee said.

**He turns pale.**

"Oh, come on," you urged. "The rest of us have our guts spilled, so the spotlight is on you."

"Okay," Gamzee broke down. "I admit it, I'm in love with Kanaya, okay!"

"Whoa, why her?" Karkat asked, appalled.

"Why the motherfuck not?" Gamzee asked.

"She's always extremely pissed off at you," Karkat said. "Why?"

"She's hot," Gamzee said in awe.

"Fair enough," Karkat said. "Whatever you say..."

"I have heard about Kanaya, but I have never met her before," you said.

"Hey, were you invited to that one party tonight?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah!" you exclaimed. "And Dave is coming, too!"

"You'll meet her then," Karkat said. "She's going as well."

**There was a silence for a few moments.**

"I don't see why you can love a woman who always kicks you in the junk," Karkat went on.

"She's cute when she's angry," Gamzee said dreamily.

**You can't even begin to contemplate.**

"A woman who kicks you in the crotch, more than just once," Karkat added.

"Wait, so is this a hate/ Kismesissitude thing that you have going on?" you asked.

"Nah, more like Auspisticism since Nepeta sometimes comes in to help," Gamzee said.

**Oh dear lord.**

"But she's still hot…"

"Gamzee, you fuckass, just listen to yourself!" Karkat exclaimed.

"I open my ears and hear motherfucking miracles," Gamzee said.

"You and your waiting for miracles," Karkat said as he repetitively nodded his head.

"I see," you said.

**You are now Gamzee Makara. John and Karkat keep pressuring you to say more about Kanaya. It is driving you nuts. What will you do?**

**(Attempt to change the subject.)**

"Nice try," John said to you. "You are going to talk. Now tell us more about your hate relationship so far. She kicks you in the crotch?"

**You try to recall the first time that Kanaya kicked you in the crotch. Your mind drags you back to your prom at high school your freshman year. You found it rather difficult to help escort Kanaya down the stairs to the school gym in which the dance was being held. You and Kanaya were just good friends back then. Nothing serious was going on. Her dress was just so poofy and long that you could not tell where she has placing her feel while she was walking. Due to that, you accidently tripped on the overly large heels on one of her high heeled shoes somehow in your clumsy nature and you fell the rest of the way down the steps as well. She somehow ended up falling down the rest of the way and she ended up with your glass of Faygo and mud all over her dress. You didn't even make it to the gym at all. Just sweat, pair, tears, and a lot of Kanaya ramming you in the crotch with her high-heel end of her shoe. It was…good pain.**

"Gamzee, you are an idiot," Karkat said to you. "You can be such a klutz and you need to watch where you walk. Also, I know that wasn't the first time that she rammed you in "tender town" with her foot."

**You recall another memory in which should you say is the other-other time that Kanaya kicked you in your junk. This was back in English class your junior year. Both of you had a big class project together. History and Science were part of your English curriculum that year and each group was assigned a planet to make a model of. You and Kanaya were assigned the planet of Wind and Shade. The teacher paired both of you up, so this was all a freak accident. Long story short, both of you argued about what shades of blue to use to the extent of which you started a paint fight. You then jokingly painted a bucket on Kanaya arm and she was highly offended. She then kicked you in the crotch.**

"Gamzee, you deserved it," Karkat said as he facepalmed. "You have no shame towards the topic of buckets and our past culture, nor do you know how to act normal in public."

"Sounds like you two have quite a history together," John laughed.

**You are now John Egbert and you hear a knock on Gamzee's door. What will you do?**

**(Answer it.)**

"Can I get that?" you asked.

"Sure," Gamzee responded.

**You opened the door and it was Dave.**

"Dave!" you exclaimed as you threw your arms around him and he leaned into you and draped his arms over your shoulders.

"Hey, there," Dave said coolly.

"No shades again," you commented. "I'm liking that."

"Yah," Dave commented. "Thanks."

"Also, you're back early," you said.

"Yah, I didn't expect it to take that long," Dave commented.

**Karkat urges you and Dave to come in and you come back into the room with Dave.**

"What are we jabbing about?" Dave asked.

"About how Kanaya kicks Gamzee in the crotch all the time," Karkat said.

**Dave broke out laughing.**

"It's not funny…"

**Dave continues to laugh.**


	20. Chapter 20

"It's not funny, Dave," Karkat seriously said.

**Dave continues to laugh.**

"If you two were to go out, that would be such an abusive relationship," Dave laughed.

"Okay, Dave, chill out," you commented as you got off of him and walked a few paces back to the bed and sat back down. "Come join us."

**Dave stops laughing.**

"Yeah, okay, cool," Dave said. "I shall do that."

**It is awkwardly silent for a couple of minutes until Karkat spoke.**

"But honestly, Dave," Karkat began. "I think our friend; Gamzee here has a serious problem."

"Gee, you think," you said sarcastically.

**Karkat points a finger at Gamzee.**

"I do not have a motherfucking problem," Gamzee stated. "We just have different opinions."

"Uh, yah, when you love a girl who constantly kicks you in the cucumber all of the time, then you have a fucking problem!" Karkat raged.

**In the cucumber? Okay, we love you, Karkat, but what the hell?**

"Hey," Dave began out of the blue.

**He gets up and picks up Karkat's reindeer sweater off of the ground.**

"Nice sweater, you should put it on for me, you will be so kawaii in-"

"Shut up, say no more because I am not putting that back on!" Karkat said. "I feel ridiculous."

"Oh, come on," Dave urged. "Put it on."

"Just don't do it, Dave," you commented as you rocked on the bed. "If you put that on him you might have to take it back off."

**Oh dear god…you didn't realize how bad that sounded until the words came out of your mouth. You burst out laughing and Gamzee laughs, too.**

"Gamzee, I question your sanity sometimes," Karkat said.

"That's okay, best friend because sometimes I wonder about yours, too," Gamzee commented.

**Dave sets the sweater on the bed.**

"What have you been up to, Dave?" you asked. "I expected you to be gone a lot longer."

"Trying to get rid of me, are you?"

"No, of course not," you said.

**Dave sits on the bed next to you.**

"I just left earlier in the morning than originally planned, that's all," Dave mentioned.

"Oh," you said. "I love you too much to get rid of you anyways."

**You lie across Dave's lap and rest your head on his furthest leg. It is awfully cushy and you stare bewilderingly at the ceiling.**

"Well, this was all unexpected," Karkat said. "With classes cancelled and all."

"Who planned the party and all tonight?" you asked.

"Yeah," Dave said.

"Equius," Karkat answered after Dave spoke.

"Oh, so the usual," you understood.

**Yes, the usual. The usual with booze-sucking animals that either pass out drunk or give each other roofies in the closet. Gee, drunken people can be stupid…and drunk trolls, too.**

"I am definitely not drinking this time," you said. "Nope, not going to do it!"

"That's what you said last time," Dave said as he tussled with your already-messy hair.

"Yeah, and that was a big mistake," you said. "Never again will I do that."

"That's what they all say," Dave commented.

"Coming from the person who thought that drinking was stupid," Karkat said abruptly.

"Hey!"

"Well, you did say that," Karkat answered.

"Right, but sometimes we go against our values," you said. "Even though it is wrong."

"True," Gamzee said.

"Yah, I guess so," Karkat agreed.

"You'll drink again," Dave commented.

"No, Dave," you said. "Remember what happened last time we drank at a party?"

"Wait, what happened?" Karkat asked.

**Oh dear, now they are going to know…**

"I'm curious, explain…"

**Oh joy…**

"We kind of ended up in bed and getting a little weird," Dave said for you.

"Why am I not surprised?" Karkat asked.

"I thought you too just kissed," Gamzee stated.

**Karkat faced Gamzee.**

"Well, obviously it was a lot more than that!" Karkat exclaimed.

**You turn red in the face while Dave stays all cool about it.**

"Anyways," you said, hoping that statement would help change the subject.

"Yeah, let's talk about something else," Dave said as he leaned back into the pillows on the bed casually and you perch yourself up on his lap.

"Oh, Dave," Karkat began.

"Yeah?" Dave asked.

"I was going to ask you something."

**Dave looks at Karkat vacantly.**

"I need…relationship advice," Karkat said.

**He seemed a bit embarrassed about this.**

"Ha, okay," Dave said in a chill manner. "Nothing to be ashamed about, really."

"Yupp," you assured him.

"What do you want to know?" Dave asked.

"Well, I really like Nepeta," Karkat began.

"Mmhmm," Dave said. "And?"

"Well, I wish I could go out with her, I just like her," Karkat said. 'She's cute and nice and everything and…and not Terezi."

**Dave laughs.**

"What's wrong with Terezi?" Dave asked.

"She's so fucking annoying!" Karkat exclaimed. "She's overly friendly and smiley to the fact that it is just unnatural. And she made me that ridiculous sweater that you picked up."

**Dave laughs again.**

"She just likes you, Karkat," Dave said.

"Which is a problem," Karkat added.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"I don't like her like that, okay? Let's stay in the moirallegiance-zone with her, okay?"

"Is that some kind of troll-word to describe the friend zone?" you asked.

**Karkat does a facepalm.**

"You are going to have to tell Terezi that you don't like her the same way that she likes you," Dave said. "Trust me, things will get better if you tell her that as soon as you can."

"Well," Karkat began. "What if I embarrass myself? What if I tell her and it turns out that she _doesn't _like me like that?"

"Then at least you get a word out," Dave said. "As for Nepeta, take things as they come and ask her out when the time is right…and act natural."

"Thanks, but no offense Dave, you suck," Karkat began. "You give worse advice about relationships than John, here."

"Well, excuse you-"

**Karkat ignores you.**

"I thought you would know a lot about love, Dave, no offense," Karkat said.

"None taken," Dave said.

"I thought you would know a lot since you kind of started yours and John's relationship," Karkat explained.

"Doesn't mean that he knows anything more than I do," Dave said. "We both kind of started it."

"Yeah, we both kind of made out over the bunk beds," you said.

"Well, that's hot," Karkat said sarcastically.

"Yupp," you said.

"Okay, can we talk about stuff now that doesn't have to do about love, relationships, or doing it?" Dave asked coolly.

"Yeah," Gamzee said. "Lets…"

"All righty then," you said.

**It was awkwardly silent for the next few minutes.**

"What should we do?" Dave asked to break the silence.

**You turn over on Dave's lap and look up at him.**

"Doesn't this cold and snowy weather want to make you wear a bunch of bulky clothing and drink tea and be under a bunch of blankets and cuddle?" you asked as your eyes widened in awe.

**Dave smirks slightly. Was he being hopeful?**

"What the fuck, John?" Gamzee asked.

"What?" you asked.

**Dave looks at him.**

"I like doing that stuff, too," Dave said.

"Count me out!" Karkat said. "I can't do up close and personal stuff like that for too long. You two lovers can."

"Awww, best friend," Gamzee said. "You can cuddle me if you want to."

"How about we be tough guys and not touch each other?" Karkat asked chillingly.

**Gamzee sits on Karkat's bed and scoots closer to his and paps him.**

"Shhh," Gamzee said to Karkat.

"Okay, Gamzee, whatever," Karkat commented. "Why is it that you do the exact _opposite _of what I want?"

"You need attention, sometimes," Gamzee said to Karkat as he continued papping him. "Admit it."

**Karkat sighs.**

"Fine, I admit it, but you better get the fuck off of me in the next five minutes, okay?" Karkat said.

"I have tons of blankets in my room," you said. "Let's make a fort and drink tea and cuddle!"

"I'm in," Dave said.

"I want to come," Gamzee said as he got up. "Come on, Karkat."

"Fuck, no!"

"Fine, then," Dave said. "The three of us will have fun together."

"You three do that, then."

**You get off of Dave's lap to allow him to get up. You get up as well and Gamzee follows both of you.**

"See you later, best friend," Gamzee called back into the room as he walked out.

**After you and Dave walk out into the hall, Gamzee closes the door behind him. Once in your room, you break a question to Gamzee.**

"What's Karkat's deal?" you asked.

"He just doesn't like being touched," Gamzee said.

**Dave grabs both of the desk chairs and the beanbag chair. He arranges them in a triangle-like formation and throws a blanket over them.**

"Dave, what are you doing?" you asked as the blanket fell perfectly into place.

"I'm making a fort," Dave said casually. "It will be comfy under one."

**You smile.**

"We can still get away with five-year-old things," you said.

"Shut up," Dave teased. "Blankets are cool."

"True," you replied.

**Dave throws on the last blanket that he was going to put over the chairs and Gamzee dives right inside the fort.**

"Ha, Gamzee!" you laughed. "You went fast."

**You crawl in with him as Dave yanks all of the sheets and blankets off of his bunk and comes down to join.**

"Isn't this great?" you asked.

"Oh, yeah," Gamzee replied.

"Now we can get all up and close and personal," Dave said as he spread the linens out amongst you and Gamzee.

"Yupp," you said.

"Then we will have to get up to make it to that party in a couple of hours," you mentioned.

"Yah," Dave said. "Of course. If school gets cancelled, plan a party in its place."

**You laugh and Dave puts his arm around you and he lightly rests his elbow on his other arm on Gamzee.**

"Seriously, though," you said as you turn to face Dave. "I'm not going to have a lot to drink tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Dave said. "However, a drunken snowball fight would be fun."

"Dave, no," you said.

"John, yes," Dave said back.

"Sounds like fun," Gamzee said.

"You are already nuts, Gamzee," you said to him sternly. "You don't even _need _to consume alcohol to be crazy."

"True," Gamzee said.

**The three of you sit in silence for a moment and enjoy the fact that there is no noise.**

"It's so peaceful," you said.

"Mmhmm," Dave sighed as he rested his head on your shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I need to go do something," Gamzee said as he got up.

"What?" you exclaimed. "But you just got here!"

"Yes, I know, sorry, but I'm hungry," Gamzee stated. "I may be back, but see ya."

**He leaves the room and closes the door behind him.**

"That was really abrupt," you said to Dave.

"Yah."

"You don't think that we made him uncomfortable, do we?" you asked.

"Of course not," Dave said. "After all, he _loves _to make things awkward. That is what Gamzee does."

"Right…"

"I have you to snuggle with, now," Dave said.

"Ha, yupp," you said.

**Dave wraps the blanket around you and himself so tightly you are like two wieners in a burrito wrap. Mexican fest!**

"Dave?" you asked.

"Yes," he responded.

"It's kind of a personal question, but-"

"It's okay, John," Dave answered.

**You always wonder why Dave is so cuddly and affectionate. Maybe he was abused as a child and likes the positive affection. You are going to ask anyways…**

"Were you abused as a child?" you asked.

"Not really," Dave responded. "My bro and I would ninja-fight for fun, even though he takes it a little too far sometimes, but he definitely isn't a cuddly one, either. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," you said. "I heard that some people who are abused need positive attention and that they like a lot of it."

"Oh," Dave said. "I think everyone wants attention, just some more than others…abused or not."

"Right," you said.


	21. Chapter 21

"We all need attention," Dave went on.

"I guess that is true," you said.

"Yeah," Dave responded.

**It was blissfully silent for a few minutes. Something was missing.**

"Weren't we going to have tea, Dave?" you asked as you turned on your back somehow, even though you are tightly rolled up in a blanket.

"I actually want hot chocolate," Dave said as you looked down at you as you childishly rolled around on the floor a few inches back and forth. "Hot chocolate is my forte of the day."

"You should get up."

"And?"

"…and you should make us some hot chocolate, Dave," you said. "Silly…"

"Screw that, because I am not getting up," Dave said in a defiantly, yet teasing way.

**He buried his face into one of the many pillows in front of him. You stop rolling around.**

"I am too comfy," Dave finished saying.

"Fine, I'll get us hot chocolate, Dave," you said.

"Okay, John," Dave said as he smiled slightly in his cool Dave Strider-like fashion.

"I don't want you to feel as if you have to do all of the work around here, okay?" you said.

"All right," Dave responded as he folded his arms casually and tucked them under his chin.

**You get up and pour tap water from water bottles into two mugs and put them inside Dave's microwave. At least you are acquainted with where Dave keeps all of his things by now in the dorm room.**

"You are going to get back up later for the party, right?" you asked as you pushed the button on the microwave to heat the water for a minute.

"Of course I would," Dave said. "Parties are the fucking bomb. We should wear ugly sweaters together!"

"You actually have some?" you asked.

"I have just about anything that you would want in this room," Dave replied.

**Okay, maybe you didn't know about **_**all **_**of the things that Dave keeps in here.**

"I'll get them out of my tote later," Dave said. "Besides, why do we need sweaters now when me have blankets. Fleece blankets…"

**How cute…**

"Do you want marshmallows, Dave?" you asked as you pulled hot chocolate packets out of the drawer.

"Does it look like I have marshmallows?" Dave asked in return. "I don't have any, I'm broke."

**The microwave beeped, signaling that it was done doing its thing.**

"Aw, that's sad," you said as you took the mugs out and poured chocolate powder into each one.

"Yeah," Dave said. "I need to start looking for a job."

"Where do you think you are going to work, on campus?" you asked.

**You begin to stir the chocolate powder in with a stir-stick.**

"Yah," Dave said. "I need to start applying."

"Right," you began to say.

"I do have a car and I could work off campus," Dave began. "It is just that I don't have a lot of money and can't afford much gas so I won't be going very far. If I do drive, it is usually to go visit my bro. He pays for _some _of my stuff, but he can't afford much, either at the moment. I made some money when I worked at the movie rental place back at home, but I had to pay my tuition and books and stuff this year and just…gah…everything is so pricy!"

"I understand," you said. "Hey, we should apply for scholarships together!"

"Ha," Dave laughed. "I'll bet you there aren't any through the school here for _human _students."

"Maybe there is," you began. "After all, we are the only two human students, here. We have some special qualifications."

**You crawl back into the fort with the mugs, being careful as to not spill their contents.**

"Thanks," Dave said coolly.

"Did you hear about the whole Kanaya and Gamzee thing?" you asked.

"Not yet, today," Dave said. "Except for that little part that I heard when I walked in Karkat's room earlier today. I did witness a lot of their "mishaps" back in high school."

"Was it funny?" you asked as you buried yourself back under the blankets.

"Oh, ya," Dave began. "Watching Kanaya kick Gamzee in the junk never gets old."

**You laugh.**

"I heard that she is going to be at the party tonight," you began.

"Kanaya?" Dave asked.

"Yupp," you said.

"Ha, I hope she kicks him!"

"Dave, that's rude," you said.

"In the crotch," Dave finished.

"Dave…"

"Pfft, it's funny," Dave said. "Trust me. You think it is funny, admit it. You're laughing. I know that you can't hold it in for too long."

"I can imagine so," you said. "And yes, Dave, I admit it."

"Yah, I need a good laugh," Dave admitted.

"Good enough excuse, I guess. I do have to admit that I would not mind watching Gamzee being kicked in the junk myself."

**You vacantly take a sip from your mug and wonder if Gamzee is going to come back. Perhaps he felt bad for Karkat and went to go and hang out with him, instead. Maybe? Maybe not?**

"I don't think that Gamzee is going to come back, Dave," you said.

"I don't think so either," Dave said. "Just let him eat his food."

"Right," you said.

**You pause for a moment.**

"I can just fall asleep right now," you said as you turned over, allowing your head to sink into the pillows. "It's so warm and comfy in here."

"Same here," Dave said as he leaned up against you.

"So, if we are both going to fall asleep in here, then who is going to wake us up for the party?" you asked.

"Karkat," Dave mumbled.

**Dear god, no…**

"Karkat is the last person that I would want waking me up," you admitted.

"Yeah, but, it's a party," Dave said. "Shouldn't that be enough of a reason to have _anyone _wake you up."

"I guess so," you admitted. "Why not?"

"Exactly."

**You ponder for a moment and then laugh.**

"At the same time I can't imagine Karkat waking anybody up just for a party," you said. "The guy is so funny and bi-polar-like and he never drinks alcohol. Him…party? Ha!"

"I would say so…"

"We should see if we can get Karkat to drink," Dave began.

"Why?" you asked.

"Because it would be hilarious," Dave said. "Also, I am a bit curious as to how he acts when he is drunk."

"Maybe he will actually be pleasant towards everyone if he is," you laughed. "Usually if you are drunk, you end up acting the complete opposite of what you usually act like."

"You never know," Dave began. "Him and Gamzee were such badass class clowns back in high school. Then college here hit and Karkat is starting to become a bit…well…uptight."

"Yah," you said. "He'll eventually settle in. College here is a new thing for all of us and we are still trying to get used to it."

"True," Dave agreed.

**He hugs you and you both just sit there in silence for a moment. Actually, several moments. You wish you could freeze time. His blonde bangs lightly brush your neck as he wraps the rest of the blanket back around you.**

"Don't you love pillow forts, Dave?" you asked.

"They're cool," Dave sighed out of tiredness. "People think that they are for little children, but forts are the shit. They're awesome. No questions asked."

"Who cares what everyone else thinks?" you said.

"Right."

**You slide both hot chocolate mugs out of the fort to avoid spilling them.**

"In a way, I wish that there were more humans at this school that we could hang out with," you said longingly.

"Meh," Dave began. "Who needs people? Most people suck…no offense…except for you. I've been harassed by people all of my life so I don't really feel like putting up with everything plus their bullshit. I don't understand people."

"I feel the same way sometimes," you admitted. "At the same time, I always felt a bit…you know…different."

"We all feel that way deep down," Dave began. "Everyone thinks that everyone else that they see feels completely normal, but we all feel a bit different than everyone else. Most people are too scared to admit it, but we feel the same way."

"You don't think that I am too far out of the ordinary, do you, Dave?" you asked.

**Dave laughs.**

"Nah," Dave said. "The fact that you think that you are awkward is all in your head. Even though you are quirky terrible-movie-loving drum major that laughs at the most inappropriate times and you care about everyone, you're perfect."

**Dawww…he definitely knows what to say.**

"Thanks, Dave," you said.

**You become a bit flushed in the face out of slight embarrassment. Obviously, you still do not take compliments very well.**

"It's been over fifteen minutes," Dave said.

**He scoots in closer to you.**

"I doubt Gamzee is coming back anytime soon," he continued to say.

"Which means?" you asked.

"We can…"

"What?"

"Do stuff."

"Like?" you asked.

"We can do stuff that is," Dave began.

**He pauses for a few dramatic seconds.**

"Closer," he finished.

"When do we _not _do stuff like that?" you asked with delight.

"We don't get as _close _when we are in public," Dave said coolly.

**You can feel Dave's warm breath on the back of your neck.**

"…and I believe that is for good reason," you said.

"Of course so," Dave said quietly.

"But sometimes, other things should happen for good reason," you said.

**Dave pushes himself up a few inches and stares at you captivatingly with his crimson eyes.**

"I see," he said.

"Like, now."

"Oh…"

**Dave closes his eyes and leans in towards you. You and Dave begin to make out…under your blanket fort. Now, you definitely do not want to come out from under here. Being under a bunch of blankets while kissing Dave and sharing body heat is just something that you could only imagine in your wildest dreams, but this, is real.**

"Dave," you breathed as his lips parted from yours and you break apart slowly.

**There is a knock at your door.**

"Come in," you said as you got off of Dave's lap.

**Karkat comes into the room with Gamzee.**

"Hey, motherfuckers," Gamzee said as he walked in.

"Yah, anyways," Karkat began. "The party is going to start a bit early, so, would you care to join us?"

"Oh, sure," you said.

**You turn to Dave.**

"Hey, what about those ugly sweaters that we are supposed to wear together?" you asked.

"Oh, those," Dave began. "Right."

**Dave gets up and the blanket that was draped over the chairs falls on top of you. As Dave goes to get his tote out from under the bed, you rub your face up against the blanket. It is fleecy and very soft.**

"You two are going to wear ugly sweaters?" Karkat asked.

"Of course," Dave said coolly.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Karkat raged. "You are going to embarrass me!"

"You don't need us for that when you have Gamzee, no offense."

"Heh, none taken," Gamzee laughed.

**Dave goes back under the bed and pulls out two matching blue knitted sweaters with Christmas Trees on them.**

"Say, if you click the button on the inside," Dave began as he thumbed around on the inside of one of the sweaters.

**It lit up.**

"It lights up."

"That is super cool!" you exclaimed.

"I still don't understand why you would wear that," Karkat began. "I am not wearing my sweater."

"Because John and I are going to have sweater swag and look like total badasses and you won't," Dave said coolly. "Then again, what are you going to do about it?"

"I suppose you are right," Karkat said as he rolled his eyes.

**You and Dave pull the sweaters over what you are already wearing.**

"Hell, yes," Dave said with some sass. "We are sexy sweater boyfriends."

**Gamzee seemed amused.**

"I sometimes mentally question both of your sanities," Karkat went on.

"That's okay," Dave said in a funny, yet monotone voice. "Because sometimes I question your sanity as well."

"Okay guys, let's go," Gamzee said.

"Okay."

**You kick off the rest of the blankets from your lower half and get up. Once out of the room, you lock the door behind you.**

"Time to go out into the cold," Dave said as he wrapped his scarf around himself and you do the same.

**Five minutes later, you arrive at the party. A few individuals have shown right away. Obviously, they got the word that the party was starting earlier than originally expected. The first thing that you noticed apart from the amount of people there was the blonde-haired woman standing on the porch steps and you wonder who it is. You stop and watch the snow fall.**

"Dave?" you asked.

"What?" Dave asked.

**You point in her direction and Dave stops and almost slips and falls in the snow in his tracks and you help break his fall.**

"Oh, shit," Dave said. "It's _her_."

"Who's "her?"" you asked. "I thought we are the only human students at this school."

"She's not from our school," Dave said. "Like Davesprite, she randomly shows up to things like this."

"Oh," you said, but you are still really confused.

**Dave approaches the woman.**

"Roxy you shouldn't have come here! Fuck, you are going to ruin everything!" Dave exclaimed.

**She twirled her martini glass in her hand and looked at him.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey, Dave," Roxy cooed.

"Stop it," Dave urged as he lowered his voice, while sounding threatening as he stared her down. "You are going to make me lose my cool. I swear to God and so help me…"

**You watch and Karkat and Gamzee walk slightly faster than you and approach Dave and Roxy and you walk a bit faster in order to catch up.**

"Who is your friend?" Karkat asked Dave.

"She isn't my friend," Dave said coolly.

"Oh?" Roxy asked.

"She's kind of like family, but-"

"Umm," Gamzee began.

**He seems totally lost and confused.**

"Oh, please, Dave," she said as she batted her eyes.

"What?" Gamzee began as he sounded confused.

"Roxy, are you drunk?" Dave asked. "Again?"

"What is a little drinking going to do to me?" Roxy asked.

"Bad, Roxy, bad," Dave scolded as he swiped the martini glass from her hand, its contents spilling all over Karkat's shoes and the rest of the liquid seeped into the cracks on the porch.

"Awww," Roxy droned in disappointment.

"You fuckass humans shouldn't drink!" Karkat exclaimed. "Look at my shoes, now!"

"Jeez, the party has not even started and you are already drunk," Dave said. "Sorry, Karkat."

**Roxy sulks for a bit.**

"I just wanna part-ay," Roxy said in a delayed manner. "I wanna re-live my young-person days…"

**If she is already slurring her words, then she must be seriously drunk.**

"Meh, it's okay, Dave, it's just…oh…I was going to say soda, but now they are going to smell like liquor," Karkat began as he stretched out the fabric of his sweater to wipe his shoes off. "Oh, fuck, now my clothes are going to smell like it, too."

"Why are you even standing on the porch, anyways?" Dave asked her. "It is snowing out here and it is cold."

"I like the chill," Roxy said.

**You laugh.**

"You are crazy," Dave said to her as he lightly pushed her towards the door inside as she drunkenly stumbles. "Jesus, Christ," he mutters under his breath.

**Gamzee and Karkat follow you, Dave, and Roxy inside. In a way, you believe that it is a bit hypocritical that Dave complains about Roxy's drinking habits when he drinks himself. As if he couldn't recall what happened last time…and you don't want to remember it, either. After all, people found out, rumors were spread, chaos took place, embarrassment happened. You do not want to drink ever again, but at the same time you don't want to feel left out and at the same time, you don't want to be like a wasted slut in a short-cut dress like Roxy. Then again, you would never think of wearing women's clothes…ever.**

"Nothing wrong with being a bit crazy, is there?" Roxy asked.

**Dave rolls his eyes and shoves Roxy through the door. You recognize the place. This was the same area that the last party you came there was held. Equius comes out of the kitchen and approaches you. He wipes his forehead off with a dishtowel and approaches you.**

"Hey, guys," Equius said. "Ready for party-time?"

"Sure, ready as I will ever be," you replied.

"Same here, all of the time," Dave said as he pushed Roxy into a sitting position on the couch.

"I'm ready to have fun," Karkat said.

**Really, Karkat?**

"Well, shit is going to go down tonight," Equius said as he motioned you all to follow. "Come to the kitchen, I have snacks."

"Okay."

**You and your friends follow.**

"Since classes were cancelled, it is a perfect time to hang out," Equius said as he set out bowls of trail mix on the counters and a bowl of fruit snacks.

**Thankfully, there is no alcohol is in sight. You think that Roxy must have passed out on the couch as she didn't follow anyone into the kitchen.**

"Hey, Gamzee, fruit snackies!" Karkat exclaimed.

**Is it just you or is something a bit different about Karkat?**

"Heh, best friend," Gamzee said as he plucked a fruit snack from the bowl and poked a hole through it with his horn and pushed it down. "Decals…"

"Gamzee, you are so weird," Karkat said as he stuck another fruit snack on Gamzee's horn.

**You wish that you had horns to decorate.**

"Motherfucking fruit snacks…"

**Equius laughs and Dave joins in. A few seconds later, the front door opens. It is Terezi and Nepeta.**

"Equius!" Nepeta said with excitement as she raced over to hug him.

"What up guys?" Terezi asked as she walked into the kitchen. "I smell food."

"Yes," Dave said.

**Karkat accidently drops a handful of fruit snacks on the floor, but he is too spacy to notice. What is up with him?**

"Things have been pretty chill," you said.

"I hope that wasn't a joke, John," Terezi mentioned as she took off her scarf and long coat and placed them on a hanging rack that was just outside the kitchen. "Because if it was, that was just terrible."

"I admit, I'm not that funny sometimes," you admitted. "It's all good."

"Who is that sleaze on the couch?" Terezi asked.

**Oh, my…**

"She's family," Dave muttered under his breath.

**Terezi picks that up, anyways…**

"Oh, really?" she asked as she walked back into the living room. "Another human…"

"Terezi, don't you dare," you said sternly.

**Everyone gathers in the living room and Gamzee follows behind, eating a handful of fruit snacks.**

"What is her deal?" Terezi asked.

**Nobody answers and Terezi decides to answer her own question.**

"She's drunk, isn't she?" Terezi stated.

"No shit, Ms. Obvious," Dave said coolly.

**Terezi bends down on her knees up by the couch and picks up one of Roxy's arms and she lets it go and it flops back down on the couch cushion. Her arm bounces up and down a couple of times. She cackles with excitement as she pulls her pocket-sized notebook, in which you assumed was for her "human research." Dave grabs her arm in midair.**

"What the fuck?"

"Will you stop it?" Dave asked sternly.

"Heehee, okay Dave," Terezi said. "I get a bit carried away sometimes."

**Dave lets Terezi's arm go and she sits down on the floor casually.**

"Where are all of the other fraternity and sorority individuals?" you asked Equius.

"They'll be here any moment," Equius responded.

"Yay!" Nepeta exclaimed.

**Karkat sits in a chair that is perpendicular to the couch.**

"This is why you don't drink, guys," Karkat remarked. "Or at least not as much as her."

**He gestures at Roxy.**

"I think that none of us want to end up like that," you added.

"Truth be told, there," Terezi agreed.

**Nepeta perks up and walks away from Equius and pounces on Karkat's lap.**

"Remember, I can call you…"

"Nepeta, please don't," Karkat began.

"Kar-kitty," Nepeta purred as she brushed her tail against his cheek.

**Karkat blushes and you try not to laugh. You sit in the chair right next to Karkat and Dave joins you. He is sits on your lap and seems comfortable while Equius pulls a couch cushion out from under Roxy, who doesn't notice, and tosses it carelessly onto the carpet. He sits down on it and Gamzee joins him.**

"Okay, I said that you can call me whatever you want," Karkat sighed.

**Nepeta giggles.**

"Anything except "Karkles,"" Karkat added.

"Okay, Kar-kitty," Nepeta purred as she curled up against his side and leaned her face into his shoulder.

**You would have to say that Nepeta and Karkat are super cute together. Dave leans his forehead into your shoulder and limply puts his arms around your side and you lean back into him.**

"Let's not play seven minutes in heaven this time," Equius said.

"Oh, no," you said. "Let's _not _do that."

"I promise that what happened last time will stay in this house," Equius started. "What is done here stays here."

"Like that happened," you began. "Especially last time. Everyone else blabbed about "it"."

"I guess that makes sense, but you have my word, at least," Equius said. "I won't spread all of the gossip talk like everyone else says. People who spread rumors need to find things to do than talk to other people, anyways."

"Thanks," you said as you blushed.

**You hear the doorbell ring. Terezi perks up.  
**

"Not it!" you called out.

"Same here!" Terezi called.

"I'll get it," Equius said. "You don't have to do anything, I manage quite well around here."

"Okay."

**Equius gets up and cracks the door open. He seems a bit freaked out and at the same time, disappointed. **

"Shit, who invited you?" Equius asked.

**You crane your neck to see. Holy fuck, it's **_**her…**_**Vriska.**

"Kanaya told me I could come," she began.

**Equius seemed to be thinking. Is it just you or does nobody like Vriska? Then again, you do have to admit that she can be a drama queen asshole with a dark side.**

"Oh," Equius said.

"Well, party time, boys," Vriska said as another female troll figure appeared by her side as she walked in.

**You assume the other one is Kanaya.**

"Hey, guys," Vriska said as she entered the room.

"Hi, Vriska," you said in a friendly manner as you waved.

"Hey," Vriska said once more. "Nice to see you here, Mr. Marching-Band-Drum-Major-Egbert."

**The girl you believe to be Kanaya pulls out the last cushion off of the couch from underneath Roxy and she sets it on the floor to sit on.**

"Okay, guys," Vriska said. "This is Kanaya, everyone, and Tavros is coming, soon."

**Equius groans.**

"What?" Kanaya asked.

"We don't want him here," Equius said. "…and we know why that is."

"Yeah, he's kind of an asshole," Vriska stated bluntly.

**As if Vriska can't be herself.**

"I mean, can you picture that little munchkin taking shots?" Kanaya asks.

**Vriska snorts.**

"Why don't we all stay sober?" Karkat asked.

"That would be a good call," you agreed.

"I would prefer to act perfectly normal," Terezi stated.

"Yah," Dave added as he sat back up.

"There would be no fun if that happens," Vriska said. "At least drink something, Karkat. It will make you feel all cool and grown up."

"Pfft, yah right…"

"What, Karkat?" asked Kanaya. "Something wrong with having a little fun?"

"Oh, no, it's all good!" Karkat said, taken aback.

"Someone is a bit uptight…"

**The doorbell rings once more.**

"I got it," Equius announced once more.

"Kitty girl is coming, too!" Nepeta perked up as she jumped off of Karkat's lap.

**Equius gets up to go to answer the door, followed by Nepeta a Gamzee stares at Kanaya. It is obvious that he likes her, but seriously, Gamzee, stop gawking at her.**

"Quit staring at me, you dweeb!" Kanaya shot at Gamzee.

"Huh?"

**Equius cracks the door open and Tavros is standing out on the porch.**

"You, too?" Equius asked.

"Tavros!" Nepeta exclaimed.

"Heh, yah, me," Tavros said casually as he walked in.

"Who provided the alcohol?" Equius asked as he came into the room.

"I have two bottles of hard Vodka in my bag," Kanaya said as clinked them together as she got them out.

"Sweet, looks like we will be sipping down on spiked eggnog tonight," Equius said as he took them and proceeded to the kitchen. "Thank, you and I shall get drinks for all of you."

"What are we going to do about Roxy?" Dave asked.

**She is still drunk and passed out on the couch and she hasn't moved, yet.**

"Hey, I have an idea!" you exclaimed.

"What?" Gamzee asked.

"Go on," Dave urged.

"Let's scoot the couch out the door!"

"With her on it?" Vriska asked.

"Sure, why not?" you asked.

"John, you are so devious, but I like that," Vriska said. "Let's go for it."

**She gets up and so does Kanaya.**

"Okay, Dave, up," you hinted.

**Dave sighs and gets off of your lap.**

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Dave asked.

"Sure, why not?" you asked. "She'll freeze her ass off and it will be freakin' hilarious."

"Okay," Dave said.

"Help us push the couch, John," Kanaya said. "I'll pull. You push."

"All righty!"

**Vriska and Kanaya begin pulling on one side and you push on the other.**

"This could end terribly," Karkat suggested.

"Oh, come on," you said as you groaned out of pain of all the pushing.

**Your back begins to strain.**

"Dear god, I'm out of shape," you panted.

"You need to go to the gym," Karkat commented. "Get buff."

"Ha-ha-ha, funny," you said and then you go back to pushing the couch. "Are you going to help, Dave?"

"Sure," Dave said as he came over to push the couch.

**Once at the door, you hit a "bump." It is the metal-part-threshold-thing under some doors.**

"Stupid thing," you commented out of irritation.

**You set the couch down.**

"Oh, fuck, I stubbed my toe somehow!" Dave said.

"Are you okay?" you asked.

"Sure."

**Equius approaches you and Dave after setting down glasses of foamy eggnog drinks on the coffee table in the living room.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell are you guys doing?" Equius asked.

"We're getting rid of Roxy," you admitted.

**Equius gently pushes you all aside and gives the couch a huge shove and it slides out onto the porch. His strength makes your tiny pushes look wildly pathetic. Then again, he is super athletic.**

"Thanks, Equius," you said.

"No problem," Equius answered.

"Yah, there _will _be a problem once she wakes up," Tavros muttered.

**Vriska stares directly at Tavros with a death-glare.**

"Shut it," she said sternly.

"Okay," he said as he hung his head.

"Anyways," Equius said. "Let's go enjoy eggnog."

"That you spiked with Vodka," Kanaya added calmly. "Silly goose."

"I didn't add Vodka to it. We'll call it a secret recipe, instead," Equius said. "I was kidding about spiking it earlier."

**Everyone walks back and sits down on the floor in the living room.**

"Why don't we listen to music?" Karkat asked.

"I thought that you were not the partier, best friend," Gamzee commented.

"Hey, just because I am not interested in getting drunk, does not mean that I don't like music," Karkat said as he sipped his eggnog.

"Karkat, you are drinking," you said as you pointed.

**You never have seen Karkat consume alcohol before. This…is a first.**

"So?" Karkat asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, it's all good."

"So, Gamzee," Kanaya began.

"Yes?" Gamzee asked as he looked up.

**Kanaya comes and sits down by him.**

"I know that we have had some rough times," she began to say.

"Yes," Gamzee said. "And?"

"Well, I want to put that behind us," Kanaya said calmly.

**Ooooooooo…**

"I think so, too," Gamzee said. "Honestly, we didn't have much maturity back in high school."

"Yah," Gamzee agreed. "I'm sorry, I can be an immature douchbag sometimes."

**Kanaya laughs, in a genuine way. She seems really honest.**

"Well, I want you to be _my _immature douchebag," Kanaya continued.

"Can I throw up, now?" Tavros asked out of the blue.

"Shut up, Tavros," Vriska said. "Ruin the moment, why don't you?"

**Tavros gulps down the rest of his drink and Dave watches. Why is Tavros so quirky, random, and at the same time, out of place?**

"I see that you are taking this well," Dave commented to Tavros.

**His eyes are watering.**

"So, do you want to be, matesprits?" Kanaya asked.

"Of course," Gamzee replied.

"Well," you began to say before this could go any further. "It makes me happy that we are all putting our mishaps back from high school all behind us."

"It makes me feel happy," Gamzee said.

"Except then there is another problem," you began.

"What?" Equius asked.

"Huh?"

"Vriska," you began.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You need to stop being such an asshole to Tavros," you stated.

**Vriska seems like she is going to blow her top for a moment, but she sighs instead.**

"I know, we have had such a bad history together, this is going to take some time," Vriska admitted. "Like any relationship."

"Well," you began. "Dave and I are here are boyfriends and we didn't certainly get along at first. We both thought that the other was stuck-up."

"It's true," Dave said coolly. "I can come off as a bit stuck-up, sometimes."

"You don't seem like you are being as all high up and mighty as you used to," you admitted to Dave. "Especially since you are not wearing your shades now."

"Truth be told!"

"Hey," Gamzee said. "Who can go for another round of drinks?"

"Sure, I can make that happen," Equius said. "Who wants more?"

**Everyone seems to, except Karkat.**

"Come on, Karkat," Dave urged.

"Okay, for some reason I feel super-nice today and I will give into your ridiculous peer pressure," Karkat admitted as he finally held out his glass to Equius.

"You don't think that Roxy is going to get hypothermia out there, do you?" Nepeta asked.

"Shit, I hope not," Dave said.

"I'll turn some music on when I come back!" Equius called from the kitchen.

**Yes!**

"Dang, we are out of eggnog!" called Equius.

"Awww," you said.

"Sad day," Tavros said as he hung his head.

"But, say, we have the Vodka and some shot glasses!" he called back.

"Will do!" Gamzee exclaimed.

"Gamzee, you better not fucking embarrass yourself," Karkat said quietly as he gritted his teeth. "If you get drunk, so help me…"

"I, Gamzee, promise to not get as drunk as Roxy," Gamzee said with his arm up as if he was giving an oath.

**You laugh.**

"That's better," Karkat said.

**Equius comes back with some shot glasses and a bottle of Vodka. He has a small remote control in one hand and he presses a button. Music begins to play. The trolls actually listen to…the Spice Girls?**

"Dude, what is that hideous noise?!" Karkat exclaimed.

"Sweet everything, I _love _the Spice Girls!" Dave said coolly.

"No, Dave, no," Karkat began.

**Karkat turns to Equius.**

"Can we listen to something else?" Karkat asked.

"No!" Dave exclaimed.

"Yes!" Karkat shot back.

"I'm kind of enjoying it," Gamzee admitted.

"No, Gamzee, no!" Karkat exclaimed.

"I love this song," Nepeta chimed in.

"I can't believe the rest of you listen to this human garbage," Karkat said.

"It's called "music,"" Tavros corrected him.

"Call it that, but I will be bleeding out of my ears at any moment," Karkat said.

"Just quit your bitching and I will change the song!" Equius exclaimed.

**Karkat calms down.**

"Okay."

**He then changes the song. You are not so sure what it is, but it isn't as obnoxious as the Spice Girls, that's for sure.**

"Okay, we shall all take shots, now," Equius said as he dimmed the lights and turned on a disco ball. "I'm definitely setting the mood now."

"Aren't we going to wake the neighbors with out loud music…shouldn't we turn it down-"

"No!" Vriska exclaimed. "Absolutely not!"

"Okay, we will go around in a circle," Equius said. "Whoever loses and takes the least shots has to bring Roxy back into the house!"

"Okay," you said.

"Sounds fair," Kanaya added.

"You go first, Nepeta," Equius said.

"Always me, isn't it?" Nepeta asked.

**She pours herself a shot glass of Vodka and quickly gulps it down, not flinching at the taste or anything. How does she do that? Then again, her and Equius are best friends, so you assume that she parties with him all of the time.**

"Nice," you commented.

"Okay, Vriska," Equius began. "You next."

"Oh, please," she said in a laid back manner.

**How can these people stand the taste of that stuff?**

"Okay, John," Equius said. "You next."

"Okay," you said.

**You are a bit nervous and your hand quivers as you hold the shot glass up towards your face.**

"Get on with it," Karkat urged.

**The glass rests on your lower lip.**

"Shush, Karkat," you began. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Fine."

**You suck it all down and you feel this burning, dry, and indescribable feeling in your throat. It isn't really pretty. You fall on the floor coughing and gasping for air while everyone else is laughing at you. This isn't nearly as bad as an asthma attack, but it is still rather embarrassing.**

"I am not cut out for this," you admitted in between coughs.

"John, hun," Dave began.

"What?" you coughed.

**He helps you up and you lean against him and you are a bit winded from coughing so much.**

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

"Yeah," you said as you rubbed your eyes. "Outies on this contest for me."

"Loser," Vriska teased.

"Hey," Kanaya snapped.

"I'll go get Roxy," you said. "Do I have to bring the couch in, too?"

"No, just her," Equius said. "I'll go get the couch, later."

**You walk to the door and open it and grab ahold of Roxy's arms and drag her in through the door and allow her to fall limply on the carpet.**

"Careful, John," Dave began. "You'll give her a rug burn."

"Yah, well, my physical strength sucks when compared to the rest of you here and serves her right for being intoxicated in the first place," you stated.

"Should we call an ambulance for her?" asked Tavros.

"Nah, she's been worse than this before," Dave said. "I believe she is just out for the night."

"Seriously?" you asked as you eyed Dave.

"Really."


End file.
